Young Hearts Be Free Tonight
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Lincoln Loud had a great life living in the small town of Royal Woods, Michigan. However, at the age of fourteen an incident occurred which drove him to seek a new life elsewhere. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the first chapter of my first "The Loud House" story. I know the plot is a bit cliche, but I wanted to throw my hat into the ring. Also, there is going to be more to the plot than what's on the initial surface. For the sake of this story, the Santiago family returned to Royal Oak. The fanart "Don't Leave" by FreshArt on Deviantart helped inspire this story and I hope you check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The Loud House was anything but loud at the moment. Outside, the town of Royal Woods, Michigan was covered under an eerie gray sky. In the bedroom shared by Lori and Leni there was an emergency sister meeting being held with nine of the ten Loud sisters present at the moment.

"Are we all here?" asked Lori.

The oldest Loud child was now twenty and attending Royal Oak Community College. She had decided to stay home and help her family while she took her classes.

"Lynn isn't here." noted Luna.

The third oldest child was now an eighteen high school senior and had her own license. A senior in high school, she was in a band with her girlfriend Sam. Her friend Tabby had recently joined them.

"Lynn is invisible!" cried Leni horrified.

The second oldest Loud child was now nineteen and in community college with her sister. After all these years, she still didn't have her license. She hoped to become a fashion designer.

"With everyone looking for her, I guess Lynn is the _ghost_ of the night!" joked Luan, "Get it?"

The family comedian was a seventeen year old high school junior and also had her driver's license. Luan no longer had braces. She was still performing and helped contribute to the family with her income. She was still very close to Maggie.

The other Loud sisters groaned.

"She's in her room." explained Lucy.

The now eleven year old Lucy was now in middle school and was currently dating Rocky Spokes. She was friends Haiku and thanks to Luan was not mutual friends with Maggie.

"After what Lynn said, she should be here of anyone." stated Luna bitterly.

"This is her fault." declared Lola.

Lola was now nine and her hair had grown to shoulder length. She was still in the pageant scene and continued to beat everyone - including Lindsey Sweetwater.

"You where just as bad." noted Lana.

Like her twin, Lana was nine and trimmed her hair now sporting a bobcut. She was still the capable handywoman and maintained her many pets.

"So where you!" cried Lola.

"I least I feel bad!" cried Lana.

With this, the twins began to bicker.

"I guess the saying is true: the _bicker_ the better." joked Luan, "Get it?"

"Enough with the dumb jokes!" snapped Luna.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." replied Luan.

"Such darkness has never engulfed our home before." mused Lucy.

"Things have never been this tense before." noted Leni concerned.

"Enough!" declared Lori.

Everyone focused once again.

"The fact is we all share equal guilt for this recent predicament." observed Lisa.

The prodigy was now seven and still worked as a professor. She had won several more awards for he breakthroughs.

" _Lynn should be here._ " thought Lily.

The nine sisters hung their heads and didn't notice Lily slip out.

"Lisa is right. Literally, we all overeacted." agreed Lori.

Lily had slipped off and found Lynn in her room. Lily didn't need to speak for Lynn to understand.

"Let's go." sighed Lynn.

The two returned to the meeting.

"How where we supposed to react?" asked Luna.

The sisters turned seeing Lynn Jr. and Lily in the doorway.

"Hi." said Lynn nervously.

The sixteen year old Lynn Jr. was now a high school sophomore and was working on her own license. She was the captain of every sports team in school. She was still friends with Margo and Polly Pain.

"Well look whose back." said Luna coldly.

"Look, I know I screwed up..." began Lynn.

"Understatement of the century." huffed Lola.

"Guys, remember what we literally just said." noted Lori firmly.

"Do you mean about Lynn leaving her dirty jockstrap in he tub?" asked Leni, and the others ignored this.

"Where is Lincoln?" asked Lynn worriedly.

"He hasn't left his room." answered Lana.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sisters held a meeting there was a concurrent meeting held downstairs. In their room the Loud parents where discussing the same situation as the girls. Lynn Sr. laid on his bed while an anxious Rita paced back and forth. The mother of eleven looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Oh honey, where we to rough on Lincoln?" asked Rita worriedly.

"I don't know." answered Lynn Sr. flatly.

"Maybe we should have been more understanding." suggested Rita.

"Understanding of what?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The...situation." answered Rita.

"He knows what he did." replied Lynn Sr.

"I know that..." began Rita.

"He has to accept the consequences of his actions!" declared Lynn Sr.

"You where really angry with him." noted Rita.

"Because he acted like a idiot." huffed Lynn Sr.

The father of eleven sighed.

"I know he made a mistake." stated Rita.

Lynn Sr. laughed at this.

"That's an understatement." spat Lynn Sr.

"Please, don't make the situation worse." requested Rita.

"I cannot believe Lincoln did this." said Lynn Sr.

"Neither can I." said Rita.

The mother threw herself on the bed.

"What do we do?" asked Rita.

"We told him hat will happen." answered Lynn Sr.

"That didn't go over well." replied Rita.

"Too bad." said Lynn Sr.

"Can't you calm down and approach this with a level head." demanded Rita.

Lynn Sr. rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault Lincoln screwed up." said Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. sat up.

"Lincoln made his bed, now he has to lay in it." explained Lynn Sr.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, a party was in full swing. It was the third birthday of youngest Loud sibling Lily and her family made sure things went off without a hitch. Luna had provided the music and Luan provided the entertainment. As a result, the party had been a success and Lily enjoyed her special day. Now they where at the gifts and everyone had given Lily her gifts - save one._

 _"Well brother unit, you are the only one who has yet to give our youngest sibling her present." noted Lisa._

 _"I have my gift." replied Lincoln._

 _"Well, you're literally the only one left." said Lori._

 _"He probably doesn't have one." said Lynn Jr. jokingly._

 _"I do." said Lincoln._

 _Lincoln got up._

 _"I'll be right back." said Lincoln._

 _The boy went upstairs and headed to his room._

 _"We'll put these in the sink." said Rita._

 _The mother took the dirty plates._

 _"I"l help mommy." said Lily._

 _"Thanks dear, but it's your special day." replied Rita._

 _"I don't mind." said Lily._

 _"I gotta make sure everything is in the fridge." added Lynn Sr._

 _The two parents got up and went to the kitchen._

 _"What do you think his gift is?" asked Lynn Jr._

 _"Probably something Ace Savvy related." answered Lana._

 _"Or Muscle Fish." added Lola._

 _"That would literally suck." said Lori._

 _"I guess he got more bang for his suck." joked Luan._

 _The other sisters groaned as Luan laughed at her joke._

 _"I don't get it, Linky isn't a vacuum." said Leni confused._

 _The others sisters facepalmed in unison as Lincoln returned with his hands behind his back. Lily and her parents returned._

 _"Here you go." said Lincoln._

 _Lincoln pulled Bun Bun from behind had back._

 _"But, Bun Bun is yours." said Lily._

 _"I'm passing it on to you." explained Lincoln, "Take good care of him."_

 _"Linky! Thank you!" cried Lily._

* * *

Lincoln was lying on his bed. The boy had grown a lot in the last three years. He began growing hair and puberty kicked in. He traded in his orange polo shirts for t-shirts with an orange shirt over them. Lincoln heard a knock on the door, but simply ignored it. He heard another knock a minute later and ignored it again. However, a third knock followed which started to get on his nerves.

"Leave me alone!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln shot up in his bed.

"Linky, it's me." said Lily worried.

Lincoln gasped at this.

"Please come in." said Lincoln.

Lily opened the door and entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." began Lily.

The youngest Loud had grown a lot in the three years. She was of slightly above average intelligence for a four year old - though not as intelligent as Lisa at that age. Her blonde hair had grown out and had a ponytail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple vest over it, purple skin and purple socks.

"No Lily. I am sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that." replied Lincoln regretfully.

Lincoln motioned for Lily to sit by his side and she did.

"Are you mad?" asked Lily.

"No." answered Lincoln.

The boy thought for a moment.

"I'm just...frustrated." explained Lincoln.

"Are you that with me?" asked Lily.

"Of course not my little Lily-bug. I could never be like that with you." answered Lincoln.

"But, you are with the rest of the family." noted Lily.

Lincoln sighed and rubbed his head.

"Lily, how much do you understand?" asked Lincoln.

"Not that much." admitted Lily.

Lincoln sighed and thought for a minute.

"I made a huge boo-boo." began Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped and thought what to say.

"The others are't happy." continued Lincoln.

"What kind of boo-boo?" asked Lily.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"A huge one." answered Lincoln.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you." replied Lily.

"No they won't." said Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because it's it's not the simple." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a snort.

"Besides, I'm not sure if I'm willing to forgive them either." admitted Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily confused.

"I'm mad at them for the way they reacted." explained Lincoln.

Grown-ups are weird." said Lily.

Her older brother let out a weak chuckle.

"Yeah. But, you'll understand it someday." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln place his hand on Lily's head

"You know I'm not mad with you, right?" asked Lincoln.

"That's good." answered Lily.

"I cannot be mad at you Lily." noted Lincoln warmly.

Lincoln pulled his little sister into a hug.

"I love you Lily. I always will." whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln broke the hug.

"It's time to go to bed. Goodnight Lily." said Lincoln.

Lily said goodnight to her brother and left.

"I know what I have to do." declared Lincoln softly.

* * *

It was midnight in Michigan when Lincoln made his move. He grabbed his bag and slowly opened the door. He slipped out of his room and slowly closed the door behind him. Looking around Lincoln was relieved nobody woke up. Lincoln figured he could talk his way out of things if one of his younger sisters woke up, but his older sisters would doom him. Lincoln slowly crept to the stairs and went down as quietly as he could. Lincoln slipped into the kitchen and left a note on the kitchen counter. Lincoln returned to the front door and grabbed the knob believing he was in the clear.

"Big brother." said a familiar voice.

Lily stood behind him. She was wearing her -shirt and had her purple socks on. He ponytail was gone and her hairstyle was now similiar to her brother. She held Bun Bun in her right hand.

"Why are you up?" asked Lincoln.

"I heard the stairs making noise." answered Lily.

"Of course, this creaky old house." sighed Lincoln.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily.

"I'm leaving home." answered Lincoln.

"What?" asked Lily surprised.

"You cannot tell anybody." stated Lincoln.

"But-" began Lily.

"Promise me." demanded Lincoln.

"Okay." relented Lily.

Lincoln opened the door.

"I love you." said Lincoln.

"Linky, don't leave." requested Lily sadly.

"Lily..." said Lincoln heavyhearted.

Lincoln took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Lily. Goodbye." said Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped outside with his bag and shut the door behind him. Lincoln then leaned against the door.

"I'm free." sighed Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Like I said, the fanart "Don't leave" inspired this and the dialogue in that was used. Lily's older appearance was based on the several fanarts showing her aged up. I know this might seem a bit cliche right now , but I will deviate from the typical formula later now. The song "She's Leaving Home" by The Beatles helped inspired this as well. Lincoln's line "I'm free" was a nod to that. Next time, the Loud family discover he's gone. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, the Loud family realize Lincoln was gone.

Disclaimer: I don't ow The Loud House

Rita Loud awoke in the early morning hours. Rita wished she could still sleep, but nature called her. Looking over at her alarm, Rita saw it was 5 in the morning and cursed her bladder. She got up and used the restroom. After she was done, Rita decided she was awake and went to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. She found a note on the counter and moments later a sherik woke the whole house with everyone reaching the kitchen.

"What's wrong?!" asked Lynn Sr. worriedly.

The mother of eleven was on her knees.

"Lincoln is gone." answered Rita.

Lori took the letter and read it.

 _Dear family,_

 _I want to start by saying I love you all very much. You know that I could never hate you guys. Hell, I've never been one to hold a grudge. I have been wronged by you, but in the end of the day you're my family and I love you._

 _There was the time you cost me my cereal because you couldn't stop making a scene at the grocery store._ _Or the time when you blamed me clogging the toilet with the Princess Pony book._ _Or the time you all tricked me when I wanted a little quiet._ _Or the time with the "Sister Fight Protocol" when I tried to intervene._ _Or the time I as labeled "bad luck" and kicked out. Of course, I shouldn't have spread that lie and I know that as wrong._

 _Besides, I am no saint myself. I snapped at Lori for breaking my virtual reality glasses when I should have been more mature. I uploaded embarrassing videos of you for a stupid contest. I went on strike over chores. The time I played your against each other so I would choose their place to go on vacation. The time I tried to take the Sweet Spot for myself. The time I stole Lynn's bike. The time I acted like a jerk after getting a limo. The time I thought you where making me too girly so I tried camping out. The time I hogged the spotlight from Luan as her assistant. The time I convinced Lisa to change in order to make her fit in._

 _Anyway, I'm ranting now. The point is I don't want you think that I why I am doing this. I am fourteen and while still a kid, I cannot allow you make decisions when it comes to this._

 _We're both sorry it turned out this way. But there ain't no point in talking if there's nobody listening, so we just ran away._

 _Don't bother looking for me because we'll both be far gone. I love you all._

 _Signed,_

 _Lincoln Loud_

"Oh my God." gasped Luan.

"He's a little runaway." said Luna.

"We'll split up into three teams: your mother and I, Lori and Leni and Luan and Luan. The rest of you stay here if case he returns." said Lynn Sr., taking the lead.

* * *

The groups split up and began their search. Lynn Sr. and Rita went downtown while the four daughters went on their own. As he drove Vanzilla through the town, Lynn Sr. couldn't shake the displeased look on his face. he called for his son, but not as much s his wife who was practically screaming Lincoln's name every second. Lynn Sr. let out a heavy sigh which didn't go unnoticed by his wife. Rita took a moment to turn her attention to her husband.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Rita.

"Our son has runaway from home." answered Lynn Sr.

"I thought you'd be more concerned." replied Rita.

"I am worried." stated Lynn Sr.

"You're not showing it." noted Rita.

"Look, we need to find Lincoln then we can bring him home." stated Lynn Sr. annoyed.

"Agreed." sighed Rita.

"Then we can think of how to punishment." added Lynn Sr.

"Oh my God!" cried Rita amazed.

"We have to punish him." said Lynn Sr.

"Pull over." demanded Rita.

"But..." began Lynn Sr.

"Pull over!" cried Rita.

Lynn Sr. pulled over and stopped outside the post office.

"We are wasting time." stated Lynn Sr.

"Why are so angry?" asked Rita confused.

"He should know better." answered Lynn Sr.

"Of course he should have." said Rita.

"Then don't you think he needs to be punished?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We punished him already." answered Rita.

"That was before this!" snapped Lynn Sr.

"Ever since he told us, you've been hostile." noted Rita, not understanding.

The father of eleven leaned back in the driver's seat and sighed.

"I failed him as a father." sighed Lynn Sr.

"No you didn't." replied Rita sympathetic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leni and Lori had searched over for Lincoln. They had no luck and where starting to feel dejected. They went to Gus's Game and Grub, but it wasn't opened yet. They looked for an entrance point, but didn't see one and came to the conclusion he wasn't there. As they left they talked about where he could be and decided to visit the McBride residence. Upon arriving, they knocked and Clyde answered.

"Lori!" exclaimed the young boy.

As typical, Clyde began to act like a malfunctioning robot as he bleed heavily from the nose.

"Clyde, we literally have no time for this!" exclaimed Lori frustrated.

Luckily, Clyde's fathers arrived.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Howard.

Howard took his son to the bathroom.

"Oh hello. What brings you girls here?" asked Harold.

"We want to know if Linky was here." answered Leni concerned.

"No. He never came over last night." noted Harold.

"He ran away from home!" exclaimed Leni worried.

This outburst caused Clyde

"Lincoln is gone?!" asked Clyde worried.

"We awoke to a letter from Lincoln telling us he loved us and left." explained Lori.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Howard.

"We where really hoping he'd be here." sighed Lori, heavyhearted.

"Why did he leave?" asked Howard solemly.

"It's a long story." answered Lori.

"We're so worried!" cried Leni.

Lori wrapped an arm around her sister to comfort her.

"Is there anyway we can help?" asked Harold.

"If Lincoln comes by, please call us." answered Lori.

"Of course." replied Howard.

Howard pulled his son close to him as the girls left.

"I'd hate to think what would happen if Clyde left." said Howard.

"I cannot imagine how they feel." added Harold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Luan headed to Ketcham Park. The two sisters looked around hoping to find Lincoln on a bench or in the playground equipment. Unfortunately, none of these panned out. The two checked the bathroom hoping to find their brother there, but again this was a bust. The sisters both slouched on a bench dejected.

"This sucks." said Luna.

"I can't believe he left." sighed Luan.

"Neither can I." admitted Luna.

The two sisters sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you think this is our fault?" asked Luna worriedly.

"It could be." answered Luan honestly.

"We give love a bad name." replied Luna sadly.

"Hey now, cheer up." said Luan.

"How can I?!" asked Luna.

"Freaking out won't help matters." stated Luan.

Luna took a deep breath.

"You're right sis. I gotta keep a level head." agreed Luna.

"I wonder if he' still in Royal Woods." mused Luan.

"He might be in Detroit by now." mused Luna.

"Maybe Lynn will see him at a Lions game." joked Luan.

Luna chuckled a bit, knowing her sister was trying to help.

"We should probably keep looking." noted Luan.

Luna's phone suddenly went off.

"Who is it?" asked Luan.

Luna checked the caller ID.

"Lori." answered Luna.

The rocker checked out the message.

"She, Leni, Mom and Dad didn't find him." noted Luna.

"Oh man." said Luan sadly.

"We have to go home and regroup." said Luna.

* * *

At the Loud House, the remaining sisters silently waited. Lynn Jr. paced anxiously back and forth. Lucy sat on the couch arm and looked through her poetry. She only focused on the entries Lincoln helped her with. Lola and Lana where on the couch holding each other. The twins kept reassuring each other Lincoln would be okay. Lisa sat next to her twin sisters allowing her "human emotions" to overtake her. Finally, Lily sat on the chair having not spoken all day.

"Do you think they find Lincoln?" asked Lola worriedly.

"I am sure they will." answered Lana.

"For all we know he could be anywhere in Michigan." replied Lisa.

Lynn Jr. stopped pacing after hearing this.

"Are you serious?" asked Lynn nervously.

"Buses travel all over Michigan and the country." answered Lisa.

The twins clenched each other tightly.

"I am sure there are buses that even travel to Canada..." continued Lisa.

"Enough!" declared Lynn.

Lisa stopped midsentance.

"You're making Lola and Lana more anxious!" declared Lynn.

The prodigy readjusted her glasses.

"I am being realistic." stated Lisa.

"I don't care! It's not helping!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Stop screaming. That isn't helping either." said Lucy.

Lynn sighed and resumed pacing.

"Lisa, will we ever since Lincoln again?" asked Lola.

The prodigy took a moment.

"It is possible." answered Lisa.

"Please come home." replied Lana worried.

Lucy turned her attention to her youngest sibling.

"Lily, you haven't said a thing." noted the goth Loud.

"I don't have much to say." replied Lily softly.

The door opened and the rest of the family arrived.

"Did you find him?" asked the twins in unison.

"Afraid not." answered Rita worriedly.

The twins where clearly distressed by this.

"Don't worry little dudes, we'll find him soon." said Luna.

"Yeah! Put a smile on your faces!" declared Luan.

Luan pulled out a prop smiley face.

"Thanks Luan, but that's not really helping." confessed Lana.

"Yeah. But, we appreciate you trying." added Lola.

Luan seemed to accept this.

"But, what if we don't find anything?" asked Leni worried.

"We need to be positive in these dire times." answered Lisa.

The others all agreed on this.

"What do we do now?" asked Lucy.

"We'll keep looking and find him." answered Lynn Sr. determined.

This seemed to help reassure the twins.

"We looked at the McBride residence and they're helping us." noted Lori.

"Considering the circumstances, I think it would be a good idea to contact the Santiago family." stated Lisa.

Lori realized she was right and made the call. It took a minute before Bobby answered.

(" _Babe, I love talking to you. However, now is not a good time._ ") said Bobby.

"It's important." said Lori.

Bobby muttered in Spanish for a moment as he thought the situation over.

(" _What is it babe?_ ") asked Bobby.

"Lincoln ran away." answered Lori.

(" _Dammit! I should have realized it!_ ") cried Bobby.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Lori worried.

(" _Nini_ _is gone too._ ") answered Bobby.

* * *

On the outskirts of Royal Woods, a boy lay napping. Lincoln reached the edge of the town easily and found himself standing alone at the "Now Entering Royal Woods" sign marking the boundary of his town not long after he left. He saw a few winterberry shrubs next to the sign. He slipped by them and came across an American elm. Lincoln sat back against the tree and fell asleep. He slept for hours until a kick to the shin awoke him.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lincoln in pain.

Rondala laughed as Lincoln rubbed his shin.

"Good morning Lame-o." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne had not changed much in the last three years. She had a bag with her just as Lincoln did.

"Ronnie Anne!" cried Lincoln relieved.

Lincoln jumped up and kissed Ronnie Anne.

"I'm glad you made it." said Lincoln.

"Would miss it for the world." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln grabbed his bag.

"Let's do this." said Lincoln.

The two walked to the street.

"You sure about this?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln looked back to Royal Woods.

"We have to." answered Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Like I noted, the song "She's Leaving Home" by The Beatles influenced this and I was going to use the modified "He's Leaving Home" as the original title, but as the "Lincoln runs away" premise is cliche, I wanted to do something different and the retooling made it so I could do that. This title refers to the song "Young Turks" by Rod Stewart and the lines"We're both sorry it turned out this way. But there ain't no point in talking if there's nobody listening, so we just ran away" are lyrics from the Rod Stewart song. The note Lincoln left was a nod to both songs. Also, the line "He's a little runaway" is a reference to the awesome song "Runaway" by Bon Jovi while "we give love a bad name" was a reference to "Livin' On A Prayer" also by Bon Jovi.

There aren't going to be any "bad guys" in this story. Everyone's made mistakes as noted by Lincoln's letter. I wanted to make a complex story with shades of grey in it. You also might have noticed the Santiago story are in Royal Woods here. Well, you can either imagine that "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" never happened or it did and the Santiago family simply returned to Michigan. She isn't included in too many "Lincoln runs away stories" so I hope this helps my story to stand out a bit. However, there will be more to make this stand out. Next time, the Loud family struggles with Lincoln leaving while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne try to start their life together on the run. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. This chapter will focus on the sisters, have a flashback then return to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The ten Loud sisters where all gathered in the living room. There parents had gone to the police department to file a missing child report on Lincoln. They where watching reruns of to try and pass the time. Finally, the door opened and their parents returned.

"Well we filed a report with the police." stated Rita.

"What did they say?" asked Luna.

"They're looking for him. They'll do everything they can." answered Lynn Sr.

"Will they do an Ember Alert?" asked Leni.

"I think you mean an Amber Alert." noted Lucy.

"That's for abductions not for runaways." answered Lisa.

"But, they're still out looking for him." stated Luan.

"The police will find Lincoln right?" asked Lola worried.

"Of course sis. That's there job." answered Lana hopeful.

"Indeed. I have no doubt local law enforcement will dedicate all the resources they can into finding out brother." agreed Lisa.

"For now, try and stay strong." said Rita.

"I don't know what dinner will be." admitted Lynn S.r

With that the two parents left.

"We shouldn't have freaked out like we did." sighed Luna.

"Look, we can deal with that when he comes home." replied Lori.

"What do we do?" asked Luan unsure.

"Continue with our lives." answered Lori.

This led to a round of objections.

"Listen, we will still look for Lincoln, but we need to continue with school. Lincoln wouldn't want us to to slip in our schoolwork. Besides, it can help us take our mind off the situation." explained Lori.

The other sisters thought this made sense.

"Will Lincoln be home soon?" asked Lily worried.

"I am sure of it." answered Lori.

"I doubt it. With what we said." sighed Lynn Jr.

"Don't forget, you're the one who wished death..." began Lori.

"Hey! I didn't wish death on anyone!" declared Lynn.

"Might as well have." huffed Lola.

"You're the one who drove Lincoln away." added Lana bitterly.

"I thought we all agreed it as everyone's fault!" declared Lynn Jr.

"Lynn is right. We can't blame her." agreed Luna.

"True. But, it was Lynn's words that broke Lincoln." noted Lisa.

The word "broke" stung Lynn greatly.

"You better be ready to grovel for Lincoln's forgiveness." stated Lori.

"I already am!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Maybe we should all beg a bit." proposed Luan.

Before anyone else could talk, Lily got up and ran upstairs.

"That was literally weird." mused Lori.

"I think Lily is taking it hard." noted Leni.

"She and Lincoln where very close." noted Lucy.

"Yeah. he did give her Bun Bun." added Luna.

"I never thought he'd give up Bun Bun." confessed Lana.

"Yeah. He's had it his entire life." added Lola.

"Lincoln had Bun Bun before you born." replied Luan.

"Maybe's she sick of us fighting over this." proposed Lynn hurt.

"I believe our sister unit is correct. We must cease and desist with this bickering and work together to ensure our brother unit returns home safely." said Lisa.

The others starred blankly causing Lisa to groan.

"We have to stop fighting and work together to bring Lincoln home." clarified Lisa.

The others all agreed with this.

"We need to talk to Lily." stated Lucy.

* * *

 _Lincoln Loud was as anxious as anxious could be. Exactly three years ago on this date, Lori dragged Lincoln to Jean Juan's so he could make up to Ronnie Anne after hurting her feelings at school. While it wasn't perfect, it did end with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kissing thus Lori and Bobby consider it a success. Once they started dating, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decided this would be their anniversary date. Now, Lincoln in his room getting dressed in his finest clothes as he prepared to returned to the multi-ethnicrestaurant for his anniversary date with Ronnie Anne._

 _"Linky, you literally look fabulous!" declared Lori._

 _"I feel dumb." said Lincoln flatly._

 _"Take it from me, you have to dress to impress when on a date." replied Lori._

 _"I can vouch for that." said Luna, approaching._

 _"This reminds me of my first date with Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Lori._

 _"This reminds me of my first date with Sammy." said Luna._

 _Both sisters had joyful smiles on their faces._

 _"Now our little dude is growing up." noted Luna melancholy._

 _"It seems like just yesterday I fed Lincoln his first ice cream." added Lori emotionally._

 _Lincoln rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior._

 _"Oh God, look at how sappy their getting." sighed Lynn Jr. annoyed._

 _"I guessing their barking up the wrong tree!" declared Luna._

 _The sisters groaned._

 _"Hey, life's a birch!" exclaimed Luan._

 _"Syrup comes from maple trees." noted Lynn Jr._

 _"The Betula genus does produce syrup as well!" called Lisa, from her room._

 _Luan smiled victoriously._

 _"Let them be. Linky is growing up." said Leni.  
_

 _"I think we should let Lincoln get ready." proposed Lucy._

 _The siblings near jumped into the roof._

 _"Lucy is right. Please, let me get ready." said Lincoln._

 _"Okay little bro." relented Lori, "But you know we're just trying to help right?"_

 _"Of course. I really do appreciate that." answered Lincoln._

 _The sister left, but one couldn't leave Lincoln be._

 _"Linky." said Lily nervously._

 _Lincoln stopped and gave his youngest sister his full attention._

 _"Do you have to go?" asked Lily jealously._

 _"Yes Lily." answered Lincoln._

 _Lily hung her head._

 _"Don't worry. I'll always have time for you." said Lincoln._

* * *

 _Lincoln departed his home and made his was to Jean Juan's. Lori, Luna and Luan had offered to drive Lincoln in Vanzilla to the point they almost fought over it. Leni nearly got involved too until the ditzy girl was reminded she didn't have a license. However, Lincoln noted he would met Ronnie Anne there and chose to walk. He arrived on time and found Ronnie Anne waiting. The young Latina was in a purple dress. They kissed and made their order. The food was delicious and the two leaned back as they finished eating._

 _"Oh damn. I can't eat another bite." sighed Ronnie Anne full._

 _Ronnie Anne rubbed her stomach and let out a belch. She laughed at this._

 _"Man Lame-O, that was amazing." said Ronnie Anne._

 _Lincoln let out a burp._

 _"You can say that again." agreed Lincoln._

 _The two shared a laugh._

 _"You know Lincoln, that was rude and lacked class." stated Ronnie Anne, in a mock posh tone._

 _The two cracked up again._

 _"So, did your sisters help you get ready for tonight?" asked Ronnie Anne curiously._

 _"Yeah. They can be a pain, but I wouldn't have it any other way." answered Lincoln._

 _"i know what you mean." replied Ronnie Anne._

 _"So, did Bobby help you get ready for tonight?" asked Lincoln._

" _A little. Luckily, both are working late." answered Ronnie Anne._

 _"Oh really." replied Lincoln surprised._

 _"Mom is working the night shift and Bobby got called in to work security at the mall." explained Ronnie Anne._

 _"So you're alone. That stinks." sighed Lincoln._

 _The young Latina girl shrugged her shoulders._

 _"It is nice at times." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"Makes sense." confessed Lincoln._

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Annewalked for miles. They reached nearby Hazeltucky and decided to stay here for a bit. However, they knew they couldn't stay for long. If they did, they risked being discovered. The two went to a local Wendy's and ate a breakfast there. Once they finished, they hit the road once more. Near the outskirts of Hazeltucky, they found a shady motel clearly used for drug deals and sex with prostitutes. However, it had vacant rooms and that was what was important. The man at the desk was a shady looking white male in a black tracksuit.

"Um, we need a room." began Lincoln.

"Okay." shrugged the man.

The man turned and grabbed a key.

"Aren't you curious about our ages?" asked Lincoln surprised.

Ronnie Anne punched Lincoln in the arm.

"Shut it Lame-O!" cried the Latina girl.

"Kid, I don't ask questions." answered the man.

"I thought so." muttered Lincoln.

The man handed the room key to Lincoln.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

The two headed to their second floor room. It had a disgusting brown carpet and white walls. There was one worn bed with a TV across from it.

"I feel like just looking at this bed is giving me syphillis." said Ronnie Ann.

"It what's we can afford right now." sighed Lincoln.

The white haired boy walked to the fridge and opened the door.

"What do we got to eat?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Expired ham, a half empty can of Coors Lite and a dirty syringe." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln shut the door and noticed something on the counter.

"I think I found the spoon used to make the heroin in this syringe." mused the white haired boy.

Ronnie Anne went to the bathroom and flipped on the light. As soon as she did, a horde of cockroaches scattered.

"Fuck." sighed the Latina.

Lincoln walked over and noticed something on the sink.

"Please tell me this isn't used." begged Lincoln desperately.

Lincoln picked the condom up and his face gave the answer.

"Its used." guessed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln tossed the used condom in a nearby trash can and quickly washed his hands.

"One last thing to check." noted Lincoln worried.

Lincoln opened the toilet lid with his foot revealing brown, rusty water. The lid was also notable cracked in many places.

"At least don't have to worry about my sisters blaming me if this toilet clogs said Lincoln

Lincoln noticed Ronnie Anne was gone and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

Lincoln sat next to his girlfriend.

"Yeah." answered Ronnie Anne unsure.

Lincoln grimaced knowing she wasn't okay.

"Ronnie Anne..." began Lincoln.

The young Latina shook her head.

"We had to do this." stated Ronnie Anne.

"There wasn't a choice." agreed Lincoln.

The two sat in silence.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I guess school is out of the question." answered Lincoln.

"There's no way in hell we can go back." agreed Ronnie Anne.

The white haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll find work! I don't know how, but I will!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln placed his hand on Ronnie Anne's.

"I can try and do something too." said Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"We'll do this together." vowed Lincoln.

"Together." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 _The waiter came and Lincoln paid the bill. The two left Jean Juan's and realized their date ended much sooner than expected. To kill time, Ronnie Anne suggested they hand out at her house and Lincoln accepted. The two went to the Santiago residence and headed to the living room. The two flopped on the couch and Ronnie Anne turned the television. They flipped through channels until coming across a romance movie. However, the arrived just as a sex scene started._

 _"Oh shit!" cried Ronnie Anne._

 _The two fourteen year old teens blushed._

 _"Well, this is embarrassing." noted Lincoln._

 _"Totally." agreed Ronnie Anne._

 _The two chuckled a bit._

 _"Lincoln..." began Ronnie Anne._

 _"Yeah." replied Lincoln._

 _The two gulped nervously._

 _"Well, this is embarrassing." noted Lincoln._

 _"Hey! I didn't know this was on!" cried Ronnie Anne defensively._

 _"I never said you did." replied Lincoln confused._

 _Ronnie Anne stammered while her face became as red as a tomato._

 _"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln._

 _The Latina gulped._

 _"Do...you wanna kiss, Lame-O?" asked Ronnie Anne shtly._

 _The white haired boy was taken aback by how out of character Ronnie Anne was acting._

 _"Come on and answer me." demanded Ronnie Anne flushed.  
_

 _Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and her full lips then gulped himself causing his Adam's Apple to bob up and down._

 _"Okay." answered Lincoln._

 _The two puckered up and began to kiss..._

A/N: Yup, I'm ending with a cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter of the story. I want to avoid falling into the cliche of "nice sisters" and "mean sisters" which is part of the reason I had Lori helping Lincoln. Next time; the girls talk to Lily, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look for work and we continue with the end of this date via flashback of course. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, we'll continue onward with hi story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House.

Lily Loud was lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. She has long grown out of her crib, but her bed had been placed in the exact same spot where her crib used to be. She still shared her room with Lisa as well. Suddenly, a knock came on the door which was then opened. All of her sisters minus Lynn entered the room.

"Hey little sis." began Lori.

"I want to be alone." said Lily.

The sisters surrounded Lily.

"What is wrong?" asked Luna.

Lily answered with silence.

"Come on sis." requested Leni.

"You can tell us." noted Lola.

"Yeah. We love ya." added Lana.

"Please...just go." requested Lily.

"Sister unit. We cannot leave until you inform us of the situation that is troubling you." said Lisa.

The others gave Lisa a blank expression causing the prodigy to sigh.

"Lily, we're not leaving until you tell us what's bothering you." said Lisa.

"I don't want to talk." replied Lily softly.

Luan held her sister tightly.

"Just tell us what's _hugging_ ya." requested Luan.

Luan laughed at her joke while the others groaned.

"But seriously, we need to know what's wrong." said Luan.

Lily broke free from her comedian sister.

"I am fine." said Lily.

The sisters all rolled their eyes.

"We aren't buying it." stated Lori.

"Don't lie to us." demanded Lucy.

Lily rubbed her eyes.

"Look, I cannot tell you." sighed Lily.

"Why not?" asked Lori.

Lily shook her head.

"I promised not to." answered Lily.

"If something is bothering you it's not a secret worth keeping luv." replied Luna, in her British accent.

"But, I don't want to betray Lincoln." said Lily.

"I get it. But, this is hurting you." noted Luan.

"Yes. I can see your soul is tormented and only the truth will settle it." agreed Lucy.

"But, he trusted me." said Lily

Lisa motioned for her sisters to huddle.

"This conversation is currently rotating three hundred and sixty degree. I propose a change of tactics to elicit answers." said the prodigy.

The others agreed and broke their huddle.

"So, anything interesting you want to tell us?" asked Lana.

Lola pushed her twin aside.

"So, how have things been lately?" asked Lola softly.

"I know what you're doing and I won't tell you." answered Lily.

Lola stomped her foot in frustration.

"Did anything, physcial happen between you and Lincoln?" asked Lori uneasy.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Luna stunned.

"I have to check." stated Lori.

"Of course not. Lincoln is never mean to me." answered Lily.

Lori let out a big sigh of relief.

"Please just go." said Lily hurting.

Lori thought for a moment.

"Fine. let's go." agreed Lori.

"We're just gonna leave now?" asked Luan surprised.

"This is pointless right now. She won't talk." answered Lori.

The sisters departed one by one. Left alone, Lily threw her blanket over her and decided to nap. Upon leaving, the other Loud sisters all made their way to Lori and Leni's room. Lynn Jr. saw them return and quickly deduced their plan failed. Lori and Leni sat on their respective beds. The other sisters all gathered on the floor. All nine of the sisters had dejected looks on their faces.

"Well, that was a bust." sighed Luna.

"I guessed so." muttered Lynn.

"Like, what do we do now?" asked Leni.

"Her soul is growing blacker and blacker. I am impressed." answered Lucy.

"Sister units, the root cause of your youngest sister's emotional distress is clear." stated Lisa.

"Well...spill it." requested Luan.

"The root cause is the falling out our family had with our brother unit and his departure." explained Lisa.

"So...it's because of our fight with Lincoln and his leaving." guessed Lana.

"Yes." confirmed Lisa.

"Could could have said that." replied Lola annoyed.

Before Lisa could respond, Lori cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Regardless, there must be something we can do." said oldest sister.

"We could simply provide a sympathetic shoulder for her." proposed Lisa.

"Why don't we just there for Lily when she needs us?" asked Leni.

The other sisters rolled their eyes.

"That is a good idea Leni." answered Lori, gently.

"Yeah!" cried Leni happily.

"How is everyone holding out?" asked Lori.

"We're okay." answered twins.

"So am I." answered Leni.

"I'm holding up." answered Luna.

"Me too." answered Luan.

"I can affirm my emotional state is holding together." answered Lisa.

"My soul maybe black, but Great Grandma Harriet is helping me." answered Lucy.

"What about you Lynn?" asked Lori.

"I'm okay." answered Lynn unconvincingly.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got ready (as best they could given the situation) then got dressed. They stopped at a local Wendy's where they combined their money to buy a meal which they shared for breakfast. After they finished, the two went to the local D&W Fresh Market looking for employment. Unfortunately, they where not hiring at the moment. After spending hours, the two returned to their abode still unemployed.

"This sucks!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Stay calm Ronnie. We'll be fine." replied Lincoln soothingly.

"How?!" asked Ronnie Anne loudly.

"We'll find a way." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln wrapped his arm around Ronnie Anne.

"We've always got each other." said Lincoln softly.

"You're right Lame-O." sighed Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"How sweet." came a voice.

The two turned to see the motel manager watching them.

"Hey kid, I happen to hear ya." noted the Manager.

"Oh..." began Lincoln.

"Why don't your girlfriend head to your room so we can talk." suggested the Manager.

"I'm staying right here!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"You are minors and I should report you." shrugged the Manager, "I still could."

"Ronnie, please go." whispered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne clenched her fists and stormed off cursing in Spanish.

"Come to my office." said the Manager.

The two went to the Manager's office. There where files cabinets on the right wall and a desk. Lincoln sat in front of the desk while the motel manager sat behind his desk.

"So Mister..." began Lincoln.

The white haired boy stopped and thought for a moment.

"I didn't catch your name." noted Lincoln.

"You can just called me "Sir" or "Boss" if work for me." stated the Manager.

"So, what do you want?" asked Lincoln.

"I have a job I could give you." answered the Manager.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lincoln jubilant.

The Manager merely chuckled at this.

"Oh, I should probably know what this is." admitted Lincoln embarrassed.

"I need someone to make deliveries for me." began the Manager.

"Like a courier?" asked Lincoln.

The Manager laughed.

"Yes." answered the Manager.

"Why did you laugh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I never thought of it like that." answered the Manager.

"So, what will I be delivering?" asked Lincoln.

"I have packages which I need delivered to...acquaintances." answered the Manager.

The Manager rubbed his chin.

"Can you drive a car?" asked the Manager.

"No." answered Lincoln.

"Can you ride a bike?" asked the Manager.

"Yes, but I don't have one." answered the Lincoln.

The Manager muttered to himself.

"You start tomorrow." said the Manager.

Lincoln jumped out his chair.

"Thank you so much!" declared Lincoln.

The two shook hands.

"I gotta tell Ronnie." said Lincoln happily.

Lincoln took off happily while the Manager smiled.

"He'll be perfect." said the Manager.

* * *

 _Lincoln and Ronnie Anne passionately kissed. Their tongues intertwined as they held onto each other. Breaking, the duo starred each other in the eyes. The two embraced each other and held tightly. The silence was broken by feigned moaning. Looking back, the couple in the movie where still making love with the girl in the Cowgirl position. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's faces went bright red._

 _"We should shut that off." said Lincoln._

 _"Totally." agreed Ronnie Anne._

 _Ronnie grabbed the remote and shut the TV._

 _"So..." began Ronnie._

 _"So..." said Lincoln._

 _The two sat in silence for a minute._

 _"Linc, we've been together for three years." noted Ronnie._

 _"Yeah." said Lincoln._

 _"I was thinking..." said Ronnie._

 _The young Latina rubbed her neck._

 _"I was thinking we could take this to the next level." said Ronnie._

 _"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Lincoln._

 _"Sex." answered Ronnie._

 _"I think we're a little young." replied Lincoln.  
_

 _"We've been together for three years and I think we can handle it." explained Ronnie Anne._

 _Lincoln thought this over._

 _"I won't force to you do anything you're not comfortable with." stated Ronnie Anne._

 _" I have thought about it." admitted Lincoln._

 _"You never busted a nut to me?" asked Ronnie suggestivly._

 _"I have." answered Lincoln embarrassed._

 _"Well, I've fingered myself to you Lame-O." said Ronnie._

 _"Let's do it!" declared Lincoln._

 _"Are you sure?" asked Ronnie._

 _Lincoln took a deep breath._

 _"Yes." answered Lincoln._

 _The two teens headed to Ronnie's room._

 _"So, we're really doing this." said Lincoln embarrassed._

 _"If you want to stop just tell me." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"I'm committed." replied Lincoln._

 _The white haired boy took a moment._

 _"What about you?" asked Lincoln._

 _"I'm ready." answered Ronnie Anne._

 _"I'm just asking." said Lincoln._

 _"It was my idea." noted Ronnie Anne._

 _The two began making out as they undressed._

 _"You look good naked Lame-O." laughed Ronnie Anne._

 _"You look beautiful as well." said Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne laid down on her bed._

 _"Take me, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne seductively._

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. D&W Fresh Market is a real market and I originally had a scene with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne interviewing there, but I wasn't happy with it so I cut it. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are fourteen and when you're fourteen year old you tend to think with your hormones. I remember being fourteen myself and I would have done same in that situation when I fourteen. Not to mention, they tend to not always make the best decisions. That combination lead to this. But, is that all there is to it? Next time, the sisters turn their attention to Lynn while Lincoln starts his job and we get a bombshell dropped. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here; the sisters turn their attention to Lynn, Lincoln starts his job and we have a bombshell dropped.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Something was wrong with Lynn. This was clearly obvious. After talking to Lily, Lynn was clearly not upset yet she did not want to talk to her sisters. When the others tried to get her to open, Lynn marched off to her room leaving the other eight. The following day, Lori gathered her other seven siblings (minus Lynn and Lily) for another emergency sister meeting

"Great, so now we have to add Lynn to the list." sighed Lori.

The eldest Loud sibling massaged her temples.

"Just when I literally thought this couldn't get worse." muttered Lori.

"This blackness is too much even for me." stated Lucy.

"I must admit our odds of a positive outcome have decreased." said Lisa.

"There had to be something we can do!" declared Lana.

"Our family is falling apart!" exclaimed Lola.

"Stay calm little dudettes. We'll figure something out." said Luna comforting.

"Yeah. Lincoln will come home and everything will turn out fine." added Luan.

"Are you sure?" asked the twins in unison.

"I am positive our sister units are right." answered Lisa.

"Like, we need to think about helping Lynn and Lily for now." said Leni.

The other sisters where surprised and agreed with this.

"It was Lynn who said those horrible things." noted Lola.

"Plus there was the bad luck incident." added Lana.

"Guys, we've put the luck incident behind us and don't bring it up. We all screwed up with that including Lincoln. Lynn made some bad mistakes, but she realized she as wrong and Lincoln forgave her. Just end it." replied Lori.

"Plus, none of us took the news well." added Luna.

"None of us knew how to take it." shrugged Luan.

"Correct. The reactions we had might have knee jerk, but it is understandable for the family to be left in shock." agreed Lisa.

"Guys, we like, need to focus!" declared Leni.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I suggest we put our animosity to the side and try to aid Lynn during this turbulent situation." suggested Lisa.

The others agreed to this.

"Maybe we should split up into two groups: one to talk to Lynn and one to talk with Lily." proposed Luna.

"That would be the best method." agreed Lisa.

"But like, who's gonna help who?" asked Leni.

"Leni, Luna, Luan and myself will talk with Lynn." answered Lori.

"While Lucy, the twins and myself shall talk with Lily." added Lisa.

This was agreeable to everyone.

"Hey Luce, you've been real quiet." noted Luan.

"I always am." noted the goth.

"But, this is different." replied Lana.

"Yeah. You're acting like something is upsetting you." added Lola.

"Sigh." said Lucy flatly.

The goth took a moment.

"I should have spoken up for Lincoln." stated Lucy.

"We all should have." sighed Luna.

"We are siblings and we literally must stick together." agreed Lori.

"My tarot cards warned me something would happen." noted Lucy.

"Pure coincidence." shrugged Lisa.

Lucy just shook her head sadly.

"You wanna crash with us tonight Spooky?" asked Luna.

Lucy did smirk a bit at the nickname, feeling a bit better.

"I will be fine." answered Lucy.

"The offer still stands. Feel free to join us if you need to." replied Luan.

"I think Lynn needs me." said Lucy.

The others realized she had a point.

"Lola, Lana and Lisa. How are you doing?" asked Lori softly.

"This stinks." answered Lola flatly.

"But the two of us have each other." stated Lana.

Lori had to admit it was nice seeing the twins getting along so well.

"I am troubled by this, but I can handle it." answered Lisa.

"Don't hold in your emotions. That's, like, totes bad for you." warned Leni.

"I understand and appreciate your concern." replied Lisa.

The second oldest Loud sibling blinked in confusion.

"I know and thanks for being worried about me." explained Lisa.

"Like, no problem Lisa." said Leni.

"So, what do we say to Lynn?" asked Luna.

"We need to be careful." answered Lori.

"I could a joke to break the ice." proposed Luan.

"No offense, but I don't know if that'll work." replied Luna.

Luan let out a sigh.

"No offense." said Luna quickly.

"I know." replied Luan.

"Lynn likes sports. Maybe we could try with that." proposed Leni.

"That's a good idea Leni." said Lori, surprised.

"Like I've said before, there's more to my head than just air you know." replied Leni.

"You little dudettes should think about what you say to Lily." noted Luna.

"Fear not, I have already devised a plan." said Lisa.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Lucy.

"Confident." answered Lisa.

"If Lisa think it'll work I trust her." said Lana.

"Yeah. She's good at stuff like this." added Lola.

"Let's do this!" declared Lori.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others.

* * *

In Hazeltucky, Lincoln awoke for his day. He got dressed then went to have breakfast with Ronnie Anne. He again swung by the Wendy's for a bit of hoped to be able to go grocery shopping soon with the money he'd be getting. He didn't care about Zombie Bran cereal. After eating, he left to go downstairs. While there, Lincoln spotted a black city bicycle which he assumed was for work. Lincoln entered the Manager's office where the man was working. He smiled and gestured for Lincoln to close the door which he did.

"Are you ready for your first day?" asked the Manager.

"Yes sir." answered Lincoln enthusastically.

The Manager chuckled a bit at this.

"Somebody is eager." mused the Manager.

" _Thanks dad._ " thought Lincoln sadly.

"Okay, your job is very simple." noted the Manager.

The Manager opened a drawer on his desk.

"You just need to take what I give you to the address I give you and return." explained the Manager.

"I can do that." replied Lincoln.

The Manager pulled out a small box in red wrapping.

"This is your first delivery." said the Manager.

Lincoln shook the box.

"Don't do that!" declared the Manager.

Lincoln quickly stopped.

"I am sorry for the outburst." stated the Manager.

"What is in this?" asked Lincoln.

"Herbal medicine." answered the Manager.

"That's cool." replied Lincoln.

"I assume you saw that bike outside." mused the Manager.

"Yeah." confirmed Lincoln.

"That's your work bike. Lock it up outside my office when your done." said the Manager.

The Manager pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Lincoln.

"This is the place and directions. Just ask for Tom when you get there." said the Manager.

"Go it." said Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln took his package ad the piece of paper with the address on it. He put the piece of paper in his pocket and tucked the package under his arm. Lincoln hopped on his bicycle and rode off. He followed the directions closely and kept an eye out not wanting to get lost - especially on his first job. He finally reached the street and discovered a significant drop in living as the once persistent homes where replaced by rundown slummy arrived at his destination: a run down looking white house with barred windows, an unkempt law and an abandoned pickup on the lawn. Lincoln parked his bicycle then walked up and carefully door. A tall African - American man in all black answered.

"Yo, what you want little man?" asked the man.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

"I have a package for Tom." answered Lincoln.

The African - American man scoffed at this, but saw the package and became surprised.

"Tom! The goods is here!" called the African - American man.

The African - American man left while a lanky white man in a wife beater and blue jeans arrived.

"I'm Tom." said the man.

Tom kept tapping his foot.

"Here's your package." said Lincoln.

Lincoln presented the package.

"I'm surprised he's got someone so young doing this." mused Tom.

"I'm just delivering herbal medicine." said Lincoln.

Tom ran his mouth over his teeth.

"So that's his tale." whispered Tom.

Tom sniffled several times.

"Do you have a cold?" asked Lincoln.

"Um...yeah. That's what I need the medicine for." answered Tom.

"About the money..." began Lincoln.

"Oh yeah." replied Lincoln, at a fast pace.

Tom pulled out money from his pocket.

"Here. See ya." said Tom quickly.

Tom slammed the door on Lincoln who looked at his pay.

"Wow! It's five hundred dollars!" exclaimed Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln hoped back to his bike and left. He returned to the motel and made five more trips throughout the day. Every time, he would deliver a similar package to the location given. Every time, the areas he delivered them too was of questionable reputation and the people seemed to be quite ill. Once his day finished, Lincoln was given his cut: a quarter of the profit. This mean one-hundred and twenty five dollars. In all, he pocketed seven-hundred and fifty dollars in one day. Thrilled, he rushed up to his room to show Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie!" exclaimed Lincoln happily.

The young Latina was lying on her bed blanking watching TV.

"How was your day, Lame-O?" asked Ronnie flatly.

"Great." answered Lincoln enthusiastic.

Lincoln showed Ronnie his earning.

" _Mierda!_ " exclaimed Ronnie surprised.

Ronnie Anne shot up.

"Surprised?" asked Lincoln.

The white haired boy sat on the bed.

"Yeah." answered Ronnie.

"I got a quarter of the total profits." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne quickly did the math.

"Damn. You've got a sweat gig." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Not bad for a first job." said Lincoln.

"Bobby wouldn't have to work at so many jobs if he made his scratch." laughed Ronnie Anne.

"With this, we should be okay." said Lincoln.

"Yeah. If we save up, we can get an apartment away from his roach infested hellhole." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"I think we're be okay." said Lincoln.

"We have each other. That's what important." replied Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"Hey Ronnie, what about your families?" asked Lincoln.

"What about them?" asked Ronnie bitter.

"Are we going to stay away from them forever?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie remained bitter, but her face gave away her inner hurt.

"I know you're mad, but I can tell you still love them." noted Lincoln.

"Fine. I do miss my stupid brother and my mom." admitted Ronnie Anne.

The white haired boy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Ronnie, annoyed.

"It's just funny. You showed how much you loved Bobby when you called him stupid like that." answered Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"I came from a house with five older sisters. I know what I'm talking about." answered Lincoln.

"Whatever." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"I'm pretty sure my sisters would rat us out." shrugged Lincoln.

"I am not ready to take that risk right now." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Okay. I understand." said Lincoln.

The white haired boy looked at the money in his hand.

"Tomorrow we can go food hopping together. We'll be just like a married couple." proposed Lincoln.

Ronnie slugged Lincoln in the arm.

"What was that for?" asked Lincoln, rubbing his arm.

"Making me feel old." answered Ronnie.

The two shared a laugh at this.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" asked Ronnie Anne suspicious.

"I'm a delivery boy." answered Lincoln.

"And that;s where you're getting this money from?" asked Ronnie surprised.

"Yup." answered Lincoln.

"What are you delivering?" asked Ronnie Anne suspicious.

"Herbal medicine." answered Lincoln.

"Okay. Something's fishy here. No way you should be getting that much scratch for delivering herbal medicine." explained Ronnie.

"The places I went where sketchy." admitted Lincoln.

Ronnie kissed Lincoln on the lips.

"Just stay safe Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 _It was an usually calm day at 1316 Franklin Avenue. Lynn Sr. and Rita where gone leaving all eleven Loud children home in the living room. Lori was texting Bobby, Leni was painting Lola's nails. Luna was tuning her guitar and watching TV along with Luan. Lynn was tossing her football in the air, Lucy was...somewhere, Lana was playing with Charles, Lisa was working on a cure for the common cold and Lincoln was spending time with Lily. Suddenly, Lincoln's phone went off causing him to pull it out._

 _"Who is it?" asked Lily._

 _"It's a text from Ronnie Anne." answered Lincoln._

 _"That is literally sweet." said Lori._

 _"What does she want?" asked Luna._

 _"Maybe she wants to you to be her king." proposed Lola._

 _"Maybe she wants a murder-suicide lie Romeo & Juliet." proposed Lucy._

 _The other siblings jumped at Lucy's sudden appearance._

 _"I swear we need to put a bell on you." said Lynn._

 _"Maybe she wants to break up." proposed Lana, scratching herself like a dog._

 _"Don't say that!" exclaimed Leni._

 _"There is a possibilty that is the case." noted Lisa._

 _the ten sisters (minus Lisa) began to bicker among themselves until Lincoln whistled._

 _"She just wants to see me. Probably to hang out." revealed Lincoln._

 _"Have a good time lover boy." said Lori teasingly._

 _Lincoln left and went to the Santiago residence. Ronnie Anne rushed him up to her room._

 _"What's up?" asked Lincoln._

 _Ronnie showered Lincoln a stick he was more than familiar with._

 _"I'm pregnant." answered Ronnie Anne worried._

A/N: That is where we end chapter five. I always planned to make Ronnie Anne pregnant and a bunch of people guessed it. I've never seen a story where Lincoln gets Ronnie Anne pregnant and they runaway together so I hope this will help this story stand out. But, there maybe be more to it.

Lori's sentence about the "bad luck incident" was a response to the anti-Lynn backlash that episode caused. Lynn did make mistakes in that episode, but Lincoln (who did spread the lie) never holds grudges and I'm sure everything would be fine between them. In particular, I am not a fan of how some "No Such Luck" stories portray Lynn (especially when she's a heartless antagonist) and the hit her character took as a result of said episode. I just got into the show recently so I wanted to get that out there. Next time; the sisters talk, Lincoln talks to his Manager and we return to the past. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here; the sisters talk, Lincoln talks to the Manager and we return to the past.

Disclaimer: I don't on The Loud House

The eight remaining Loud sister departed and put their plan into action. Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan arrived at the bedroom shared by Lucy and Lynn Jr. - the latter who they where here for. Lori knocked and got no answer. Sighing, she opened the door finding Lynn on her bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it.

"Hey Lynn." said Lori.

The four oldest sisters entered the room and closed the door.

"I didn't tell you to come in." noted Lynn.

The four oldest sisters gathered around Lynn as Lori heard a noise.

"Watch your language everyone." whispered Lori.

Lori pointed to the door and four of the sisters immediately understood.

"Like why?" asked Leni confused.

"The others are listening." answered Luan.

"Yeah. So no swearing guys." added Luna.

The others nodded their heads.

"Remember the time we thought we taught Lily a swear before her Kindergarten meeting?" asked Leni.

"Yeah and we tried to set a better example for her." answered Luna sadly, "That was Lincoln's idea."

The four girls sighed sadly.

"Look, I never let you guys come in." noted Lynn.

"We need to talk about Lincoln." noted Lori.

The sports fanatic flinched right away.

"No thanks." huffed Lynn.

"Not an option dude." said Luna.

"I am not in the mood." stated Lynn bitterly.

"We know you're hurting about what you said..." began Luan.

"You don't know how stupid I feel." replied Lynn.

"Literally, we all overrated." said Lori.

"I'm the one who brought up abortion!" exclaimed Lynn loudly.

The oldest four flinched as Lynn punched her pillow with all her might.

"I'm a monster." said Lynn coldly.

"You aren't." replied Lori quickly.

"Like, I thought Clyde was aborted?" asked Leni.

The others winced at this.

"He was _adopted_ Leni." noted Luan.

"Sorry." replied Leni embarrassed.

"Go to the mall Leni." sighed Lori.

"Like, the mall is struggling. A bunch of stores closed. The arcade, Barnes & Nobles and the Princess Store might be next." explained Leni.

Lola let out an anguished cry at the latter while Lana laughed.

"Maybe I could try and play her something on my trombone." proposed Luna.

"I thought you where just learning it." mused Lori.

"Yeah, but I could try." replied Luna.

"That would be a pain in the _brass_!" declared Luan.

Luan laughed at her joke while Lori began seething.

"Knock it off! You aren't helping!" screamed Lori annoyed.

Everyone stopped and gave Lori their full attention.

"What's biting you?" asked Luna.

"My family is falling apart and I am literally trying to kept it together." answered Lori.

The others all shared a worried glance knowing the weight Lori must be feeling.

"Lynn, you cannot keep beating yourself up." said Lori softly.

"I'm the reason Lincoln left." said Lynn.

"No it's not." said Lori.

"I've always been a bully to him: the using him as a practice dummy, the Dutch Ovens. Not to mention the bad luck incident." said Lynn.

"Stop bringing up the past!" demanded Lori.

"I used him to practice my _Lucha Libre_ on Lincoln the morning he left!" snapped Lynn.

* * *

Lynn lifter her pillow up and buried her head under it. Realizing the cause was lost, Lori lead the others out of the room. As soon as they opened the door; Lucy, Lisa and the twins where knocked on their butts. The for eldest siblings left and Lori shut the door. Knowing this was a failure, the four youngest siblings went to the room of Lily and Lisa. As it was also her room, Lisa merely opened the door. The four youngest entered and Lisa shut the door. Immediately, she heard the four oldest siblings eavesdrop on their conversation. Lily was in her bed and on her back holding Bun Bun.

"Hello youngest sister." began Lisa.

"Hello." replied Lily flatly.

"We came to cheer you up." noted Lana.

"Yeah. We hate seeing you like this." added Lola.

"I appreciate that." said Lily.

"Please inform us on what has your emotional status in a downward position." requested Lisa.

The others gave her a blank stare.

"Please tell us what is bothering you." sighed Lisa.

"Lincoln asked me not to tell you." said Lily.

"I understand, but there are times when you must be honest." said Lucy.

The young goth bit her lip guilty.

"Have you ever been in the this situation?" asked Lily.

"Yes, but I wasn't honest." answered Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana surprised.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Do you recall three years ago when Lincoln clogged the toilet with his Princess Pony book and missed his Ace Savvy convention?" asked Lucy.

Several gasps where heard outside as the oldest four realized where this was going.

"Oh yeah! That as so embarrassing!" declared Lola.

"It was mine." confessed Lucy.

The youngest four where surprised by this revelation.

"I need a break from the dark sometimes and Lincoln took the blame so I wouldn't be teased even though he knew he would miss his convention." explained Lucy.

"That's Linky alright." said Lily happily.

"It's okay Lucy. None of us will think any less of you." said Lisa.

Lucy nodded her head and turned her attention back to her youngest sibling.

"How Lily, please tell us what is wrong." requested Lucy softly.

Lily thought for a moment then thought.

"I knew." confessed Lily.

The younger siblings all looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"I knew Lincoln left."answered Lily.

"What?!" exclaimed Lola in surprise.

This bombshell shocked all the sisters.

"I heard Lincoln go downstairs and tried to get him to stay, but asked me not to tell anyone then left." explained Lily.

"Oh Lily, it's not your fault." said Lucy gently.

"I didn't stop him." noted Lily.

"The odds of anyone of us stopping him where slim." noted Lisa.

"What about the older sisters?" asked Lola.

"He could have fought them." answered Lana.

"Considering the situation, Lincoln could hypothetically have resisted." mused Lisa.

"I just want Linky home!" cried Lily.

Lily began to cry as her sister hugged her.

"We'll find Lincoln." said Lana reassuring.

"Yeah. Even if we have to drag him back." said Lola.

Lily stopped crying and her sisters let her go.

"Hey Lisa, didn't you put tracking chips in us?" asked Lana.

"Yes, but as you will recall our parental units forced me to remove them." answered Lisa flatly.

"Dang it." sighed Lola annoyed.

"I feel better now. Thank you." asked Lily gratefully.

"Glad to hear it." replied Lucy happily.

* * *

In Hazeltucky, things where running as normal. The motel Manager was in his office checking his schedule and going over his current earnings. The Manager heard a knock and his his money. He carefully prepared himself as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. He told the visitor to enter and Lincoln did so. Closing the door behind him, Lincoln walked up sat down. He didn't notice how relieved the Manager was that the visitor was him.

"I finished my deliveries." noted Lincoln.

"Excellent." said the Manager pleased.

Lincoln pulled out the money and gave it to the Manager.

"Here is your cut." said the Manager.

The Manager handed Lincoln his money.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln accepted his cut.

"See you tomorrow." said the Manager.

Lincoln gulped.

"Actually, I need to ask you something." stated Lincoln.

The Manager raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Go ahead." said the Manager suspicious.

"What exactly am I delivering?" asked Lincoln worried.

"Herbal medicine." answered the Manager.

"It just seems like this is a lot for herbal medicine." replied Lincoln.

"This is expensive." shrugged the Manager.

"Ronnie Anne..." began Lincoln

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln. I would never steer you wrong." said the Manager.

"Is this legal?" asked Lincoln.

"When has delivering something been illegal?" asked the Manager.

"Well..." began Lincoln.

"There is nothing to worry about. Just trust everything to me." said the Manager reassuringly.

"I'll keep doing it." replied Lincoln

Lincoln got up and left.

"He's getting suspicious. This isn't good." mused the Manager concerned.

* * *

 _Lincoln felt his entire world collapse around him. Just his morning, he was looking forward to the the newest Ace Savvy comic coming out later this month. Now, he just had the revelation of fatherhood dropped on him. His eyes widened, his whole body began to sweat and his heat was racing. After snapping her fingers several times didn't get his attention, Ronnie Anne punched her boyfriend in the arm to get his attention. This move finally worked._

 _"Man, this is worse than one of Luan's April's Fools pranks." said Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne took a deep breath._

 _"This isn't a prank." said Ronnie._

 _"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lincoln horrified._

 _Lincoln began pacing back and forth._

 _"I'm too young to be a father!" cried Lincoln._

 _"Well how the hell to do you think I feel?!" exclaimed Ronnie._

 _Lincoln stopped and thought for a moment._

 _"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Lincoln worried._

 _"I don't know." answered Ronnie._

 _The young Latina rubbed her temples._

 _"This is one option..." noted Ronnie wearily._

 _Lincoln flinched knowing what she meant._

 _"I don't want you get an abortion." said Lincoln._

 _"Neither do I." replied Ronnie Anne._

 _"We screwed up royally..." began Lincoln._

 _"No shit." sighed Ronnie Anne._

 _"However, it's my child and I ant to keep it." continued Lincoln._

 _Ronnie thought for a moment as she placed her hand on her stomach._

 _"I want to keep it to." agreed Ronnie Anne._

 _"What about our families?" asked Lincoln._

 _Ronnie cursed in Spanish._

 _"They'll freak over this." answered Ronnie concerned._

 _The two thought for a minute._

 _"We need to hide this along as possible." sighed Ronnie Anne._

 _Lincoln moaned worriedly._

 _"Lame-O, we have to do this." stated Ronnie Anne firmly._

 _The white haired boy let out a sigh._

 _"I just hate keeping secrets from my family." confessed Lincoln._

 _"Hey, I don't like it either. However, there is nothing we can do." explained Ronnie Anne sympathetically._

 _"We can tell them eventually." hoped Lincoln._

 _"Eventually we'll have to." replied Ronnie Anne._

 _Lincoln thought this over for a moment._

 _"I can do this." said Lincoln._

 _The white haired boy shook his head._

 _"For the baby." said Lincoln._

 _"For the baby." said Ronnie Anne._

 _The two shared a kiss._

 _"We'll get through this together." said Lincoln._

 _"Together." agreed Ronnie Anne._

A/N: That is where we'll end things here. I just want to note that I have no problem with "Sleuth or Consequences" because Lincoln did a selfless feat and Lucy did create a comic for him to thank him. Also, considering he clogged the toilet before I get why the girls blamed him. However, I will admit the sisters teasing was a bit excessive. I saw the opportunity to bring that up and decided to put it in. It will not be a major plot point. Next time, we focus on Lynn Sr. then return to Lincoln and another flashback. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, the McBride family returns helping the Loud family while Lincoln is still suspicious about his job and there's another flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

School let out in Royal Woods, Michigan. Clyde McBride had struggled to focus all day due to this disappearance of his best friend. Clyde told Liam, Zach and Rusty about what was going on After school, Clyde's fathers picked him up and followed the Loud children back to their residence at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Upon arriving Clyde with upstairs with the sisters while Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride when to the kitchen where the Loud parents where. Lynn Sr. and Rita where clearly frazzled.

"Any luck finding Lincoln?" asked Harold.

Rita poured them all coffee.

"Unfortunatly not." answered Rita.

Rita handed Howard and Harold their coffee.

"Oh geez! Just the thought of Clyde doing that scares me!" exclaimed Howard anxious.

"Deep breath, Howie, deep breath." said Harold softly.

Howard took several deep breaths then took a large sip of coffee only to make a queezy expression.

"Is this...generic?" asked Howard.

"I am afraid so. It's all we can afford." answered Rita.

Howard took a moment.

"I won't be ungrateful." replied Howard.

Lynn Sr. let out a saddened sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Harold.

"It's my fault." answered Lynn Sr.

"How so?" asked Harold confused.

"I am supposed to talk to Lincoln about sex so this doesn't happen." answered Lynn Sr.

"I thought you told him on his thirteenth birthday!" gasped Rita.

The patriarch rubbed the back of his neck.

"I tried, but it was too embarrassing." confessed Lynn Sr.

"On Lynn." said Rita disappointed.

Lynn Sr. punched the wall with his fist.

"I failed him as a father." said Lynn Sr.

Rita hugged her husband.

"No you didn't." said Rita sympathetically.

"If I had been a better parent this wouldn't have happen." said Lynn Sr.

"From what we've seen you've both done a damn good job." said Howard.

"Yes. Lincoln is a great boy. You should be proud of the way he turned out." agreed Harold.

Lynn Sr. considered this for a moment.

"Thank you both." replied Lynn Sr. grateful.

Lynn Sr. and Rita broke their hug.

"You've been guilt tripping." noted Harold.

"Doctor Lopez talks to us about this a lot." noted Howard, embarrassed.

"Maybe." muttered Lynn Sr.

"Beating yourself up won't help find Lincoln." noted Howard.

Lynn Sr. stopped for a moment

"You two are right." agreed Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch couldn't help but be concerned.

"However, I won't stop feeling guilty until Lincoln is home." said Lynn Sr.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Give me a moment." said Rita.

The Loud matriarch left and answered the phone.

"Hello Detective." said Rita.

Lynn Sr. tensed up.

" _Please be good news._ " thought Lynn Sr. worried.

Rita talked to the detective for a few minutes then returned.

"Any good news?" asked Lynn hopeful.

Rita shook her head.

"No. They are certain the two aren't in Royal Woods anymore." answered Rita, "They're going to expand out starting with Beaverton, Hunting Oaks and Hazeltucky."

Meanwhile, Clyde followed the sisters upstairs. they filled Clyde in on the situation causing the bespectacled boy to understand why Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ran off. Clyde did his best to stay calm knowing a freak out wouldn't help matters. His concern for his friend even overpowered his unrequited romance for Lori.

"Well...I would have never expected this to happen." confessed Clyde.

"None of could have." replied Lisa.

"So, did you know about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?" asked Luna.

"Lincoln told me." answered Clyde.

 _It had been a normal school day in Royal Woods. Clyde McBride was having a fine day himself. However, he could help but notice his best friend seemed distracted. At lunch; Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty tried to get Lincoln to open up. This had no effect. Once school let out, Lincoln pulled Clyde aside and requested a private rendezvous. The two left the school and headed to the McBride residence._

 _"My dads are working so we'll be all alone." noted Clyde._

 _The two entered the home and went to Clyde's room._

 _"Shut the door." ordered Lincoln._

 _Clyde obeyed and shut the door._

 _"What's wrong?" asked Clyde._

 _Lincoln threw himself onto Clyde's bed._

 _"I got Ronnie Anne pregnant." answered Lincoln solemnly._

 _Clyde blinked and began to laugh._

 _"That's a good one." said Clyde._

 _"I am not joking. Ronnie Anne and I had sex on my birthday and she's pregnant." explained Lincoln._

 _Clyde realized his friend was serious an felt a chill run down his spine._

 _"Oh my God!" exclaimed Clyde horrified._

 _"We're hiding it for now since our families will freak." noted Lincoln._

 _"This is really serious." used Clyde._

 _"I know that!" snapped Lincoln._

 _Clyde was taken aback by Lincoln's anger._

 _"I'm sorry." sighed Lincoln._

 _"I get it. You're going through a lot." replied Clyde._

 _"You have to promise me to keep this a secret." demanded Lincoln._

 _Clyde was clearly hesitant._

 _"Clyde! Please promise me!" begged Lincoln desperate._

 _Clyde was uneasy, but felt like he couldn't keep betray his friend's trust._

 _"I promise." vowed Clyde._

Clyde sighed and leaned back after he finished.

"Sorry I kept it from you guys." said Clyde.

"We understand Clyde." replied Luan.

"I was looking forward to being an aunt." sighed Leni.

"Gotta admit I was too." confessed Luna.

"I would have taught them fashion." said Leni.

"I would have taught them to rock." said Luna.

"I would have taught them the best jokes." said Luna.

"I would have taught them to be brilliant." said Lisa.

"I would have taught them to play in the mud." said Lana.

"I would have taught her to be a princess." said Lola.

"If could be a boy." noted Lily.

"Considering Lincoln has received the genetics from both of our parents who produced ten sisters, I deduce the odds of a sister are likely." replied Lisa.

The others gave her a confused look.

"I believe a girl is more likely." sighed Lisa.

"I'm sure Lynn would have taught them sports." mused Lori.

"Mom talked with the police." noted Lucy.

The others all jumped being scared by Lucy's sudden appearance...again.

"What did they say?" asked a familiar voice.

The others turned to see Lynn Jr. in the door.

"They're looking in the next towns over." answered Lucy.

Lynn Jr. walked over and joined her siblings.

"Glad to see you up." said Lucy.

"How are you doing?" asked Lori sympathetically.

"I am feeling better." answered Lynn, "I still feel bad about what I said, but now I want to gt Lincoln and Ronnie Anne home. I want to be an aunt."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud was busy working. He spent the day going to and fro delivering the "packages" his Manager gave him. When he wasn't doing this, Lincoln spent all his time with his love and their unborn child. While he liked the income, Lincoln had become more and more suspicious of his deliveries. He couldn't support Ronnie Anne and their child if he was in jail. Lincoln was making a delivery to their top client: Tom. He parked his bike and knocked on the door. The African - American man answered and called Tom over.

"Ya got the stuff?" asked Tom nervously.

Tom's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln passed the package to Tom who opened it.

"Nice. Nice. Nice." said Tom, in rapid succession.

Tom looked at the package.

"Here's the cash." said Tom.

Tom pulled the money out of his pocket.

"Take it. Before someone sees you." said Tom.

Lincoln accepted the pay.

"Um, can I ask you something?" asked Lincoln.

"You aren't FBI?" asked Tom suspicious.

"I'm fourteen." answered Lincoln.

"That could be a lie." replied Tom.

"Look, I just want to know exactly what that is." answered Lincoln.

Tom's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Why do you want to know?!" exclaimed Tom.

Lincoln flinched at the sheer force of his volume.

"I was curious." answered Lincoln.

Tom threw together a string of random curses then slammed the door.

"Ronnie Anne is right. This is sketchy." mused Lincoln worried.

* * *

 _It had been three months since Ronnie Anne became pregnant. Lincoln had been dotting on his girlfriend and their secret child. However, hiding their unborn child was proving to be very difficult. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln used a stomach virus to cover for her morning sickness. However, it as becoming hard to hide that something was wrong. The ten Loud sisters gathered in the room shared by Lori and Leni for an emergency sister meeting._

 _"I call this meeting to order!" declared Lori._

 _The eldest Loud slammed her heel on the table._

 _"Now we all know why we're here." began Lori._

 _"Because plaid is returning." answered Leni horrified._

 _"Its because Lincoln has been literally acting suspicious." corrected Lori._

 _"I asked him to jam, but he lied about homework and left." noted Luna._

 _"How do you know he lied?" asked Lisa questioning._

 _"I listened to him through the door and he was muttering about something." answered Luna._

 _"We tried fighting to get his attention." noted Lola._

 _"But it didn't work either." added Lana._

 _"I asked if eh would draw with me and he said no." said Lily sadly._

 _The others gasped at this._

 _"Lincoln loves drawing with Lily." said Luan._

 _"Something is seriously wrong.'" concluded Lynn Jr._

 _"I have a lead." said Lucy._

 _The others where scared by Lucy's sudden appearance...as always._

 _"I forgot about Lucy." sighed Lori._

 _"Story of my life." replied Lucy flatly._

 _"Okay Spooky, what's your lead?" asked Luna._

 _"It involves a girl." answered Lucy._

 _"Lincoln is dating Ronnie Anne." shrugged Leni._

 _"You don't think Lincoln is cheating on her?" asked Lynn Jr. worried._

 _"I'll literally destroy him!" declared Lori._

 _"Hey. We don't now if its true." noted Luan._

 _"Lincoln would never do that!" exclaimed Lana._

 _"Yeah! He's a total gentleman!" exclaimed Lola._

 _"Remember the Sadie Hawkins Dance when we hooked Lincoln up with four different dates?" asked Luan._

 _"Yeah. He was a total gentlemen." answered Luna._

 _"Luna, didn't Lincoln, like, mention another girl when you started dating Sam?" asked Leni._

 _"Yeah. That Christina girl." noted Lynn Jr._

 _"I really doubt Lincoln would ever cheat on Ronnie Anne." said Luna._

 _"It would fit the situation perfectly." mused Lisa._

 _"You're nuts." said Luan, shaking her head._

 _"If we check it out then we can rule this out." proposed Lori._

 _The others couldn't argue with the logic._

 _"Let's put it to a vote." proposed Lori._

 _The others where all fine with this._

 _"All in favor." began Lori._

 _Eight of the sisters raised their hands._

 _"All opposed." said Lori._

 _Lily raised her hand._

 _"Lily, why are you against it?" asked Lori._

 _"This doesn't right." answered Lily._

 _"It's for the best." replied Lori gently._

 _The youngest Loud thought for a moment._

 _"Okay." said Lily unsure._

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I had to wait to get to Lynn Sr. because it would have given away the pregnancy - thought a bunch of people guessed it. This is not the end of Lynn Sr.'s story. Next time; Lynn and Rita have some time together as well as the arrival of another character, Lincoln demands answers and we return to the past. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story. Here; Lynn and Rita talk, Lincoln confronts his boss and we return to the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

To say it had been a hard day for Lynn Loud Sr. would be an understatement. He returned to work as the large family still needed an income to support them. He and Rita then went to the police station, but there where no leads. They then returned home and tried to carry on as usual. However, the Loud parents went to their room to try and hide how difficult this task was.

"Nothing. Still found nothing." sighed Lynn Sr. sadly.

Rita placed her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"It's okay dear." whispered Rita.

Rita began to massage her husband's shoulders.

"I appreciate the effort..." began Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch pulled his shoulders away from his wife's hold.

"However, I don't feel like it." said Lynn Sr. worried.

"You're still feeling guilty." noted Rita concerned.

"I've sucked as a father." said Lynn Sr. flatly.

"No you haven't!" declared Rita worried.

"When did I ever bond with him?" asked Lynn Sr.

An idea quickly came to the Loud matriarch.

"You where on _Legends of the Hidden Temple_ together." answered Rita.

"That was fun...except for the cavity search at the airport after the show." mused Lynn Sr.

"Yeah...but, it was great aside from that." said Rita.

"But how many other times did we bond?" asked Lynn Sr.

Rita began thinking this over.

"I always favored the girls." mused Lynn Sr.

"No. No. No. Lincoln knows you love him." countered Rita.

Lynn Sr. shook his head sadly.

"I was never as close with Lincoln as I should have." said Lynn Sr. sadly.

Rita placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I jam with Luna, I crack jokes with Luan, I go to sports game with Junior. I barely spend time with Lincoln." continued Lynn Sr. sadly.

"Stop beating yourself up!" demanded Rita.

"When ever the girls insitgate Sister Fight Protocol we hide like cowards along with their crap." noted Lynn Sr.

Rita winced at this.

"We do need to step up more." confessed Rita.

"Same with Luan and her pranks. We should put our foot down instead of cowering in a bunker or trying to ditch her at a camp." continued Lynn Sr.

"You worked with her in the latter." replied Rita.

The Loud patriarch clenched his fists.

"I agree!" declared Rita quickly.

"Do you remember the bad luck incident?" asked Lynn Sr.

Rita took a step backwards.

"I'll admit Lincoln was wrong for lying and keeping this going." continued Lynn Sr.

"But, we should have been parents and not buy that bad luck garbage." sighed Rita.

"We kicked him out and sold his belongings." stated Lynn Sr. exasperated.

"Then we locked him out and forced Lincoln to sleep on the porch." continued Rita sadly.

"I looked it up. What we did is child neglect in the state of Michigan." revealed Lynn Sr.

Rita gasped in horror at this.

"Our family is fucked up." said Lynn Sr. distraught.

"We've both screwed up." said Rita.

Lynn Sr. slammed the wall with this fist.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. bitterly.

Rita walked over and hugged her husband.

"We have screwed up, but we can fix this." whispered Rita.

"How?" asked Lynn Sr. flatly.

"Once Lincoln is home, we need to see a family therapist. I think it's long overdue." answered Rita.

"Okay." agreed Lynn Sr.

* * *

Meanwhile, two young teens where together in a motel room. Ronnie Anne Santiago was seated on the edge of the bed. Lincoln Loud was nervously pacing back and forth. He was freaking out over his seemingly illegal career. The fact he wasn't sure exactly what he was delivering made things worse. Lincoln felt his heart pounding. If he didn't know better, Lincoln would swear his heart would burst out o his chest.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." said Lincoln worried.

"Lame-O, this worrying isn't going to help ya." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I've never been in a situation like this!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Damn, this make you pregnancy look like nothing." joked Ronnie Anne.

"Oh God! The baby!" cried Lincoln freaking out more.

" _Ah Dios Mio._ " sighed Ronnie Anne.

"What the hell am I even doing?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"It's pretty obvious." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Tell me!" begged Lincoln desperately.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, you're a drug mule Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh God!" screamed Lincoln horrified.

"From the description you gave, it's likely blow." mused Ronnie Anne.

"I'm delivering cocaine." said Lincoln mortified.

"It seems so." noted Ronnie Anne.

"What happens if I get arrested?" asked Lincoln, losing it.

Lincoln began to hyperventilate.

"I can't go to prison! I won't last! I won't be able to help you and the baby!" cried Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"Cal down Lincoln!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

"I can't!" cried Lincoln, "Ill go to prison and get stabbed or worse!"

Ronnie Anne slapped Lincoln across the cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln stopped and took several deep breaths.

"Thanks Ronnie. I needed that." said Lincoln relaxing.

"Good. Now, we're going to confront that manager." said Ronnie Anne.

The two left and headed to the Manager's office where the Manager was.

"What can I do for you?" asked the Manager curious.

"We need to talk." answered Ronnie Anne firmly.

The Manager was surprised by the tone of the young Latina.

"We know about your little deliveries." noted Ronnie Anne.

The Manager was surprised, but suddenly pulled a package out of his drawer.

"Speaking of, I do need Lincoln deliver another package." stated the Manager.

"No!" exclaimed Lincoln horrified.

"But, you've never had a problem before." noted the Manager confused.

"That's because I didn't know what I was doing!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"I was upfront with you from the start." countered the Manager.

"Bullshit!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"You've never been this ungrateful before." countered the Manager.

"That's because I never knew what the hell I was doing!" cried Lincoln.

"Like I said..." began the Manager.

"Don't give us your crap!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

The Manager was taken aback by this.

"You kids and underage and shouldn't even be here." noted the Manager irritated.

"We'd rather stay with someone who doesn't take advantage of us." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln agreed to this." stated the Manager.

"That was before!" cried Lincoln.

The motel manager rubbed the bridge of his eyes.

"Look, this is going nowhere." began the Manager.

"We're done with your and your illegal business!" declared Ronnie Anne.

The Manager was confused by this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied the Manager.

"Don't play dumb!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" cried the Manager.

"I won't be your drug mule anymore!" declared Lincoln.

The Manager stopped for a moment then laughed.

"Oh My God! This is hilarious!" cried the Manager.

"We don't see what's so funny." replied Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Look, you can just open the package. I'll reseal it." said the Manager.

Lincoln opened the package to find a bunch of herbs and powders.

"I told you. It's herbal medicine." shrugged the Manager.

"Son of a bitch. He's honest." said Ronnie Anne amazed.

"I can explain offered." the Manager.

"We thought I was delivering cocaine." noted Lincoln.

"Tom is a cocaine addict. This is to help him recover." explained the Manager.

"Why can't he go to rehab?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Cocaine causes paranoia and he's afraid of a trap." answered the Manager.

"That makes sense." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"This is all he'll take, but it doesn't actually work. It's just a placebo." continued the Manager.

"But, why do I deliver it to other people?" asked Lincoln.

"Word got around and my way was preferred." answered the Manager.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shared a guilty glance.

"Sorry about the acccusations." sad Lincoln.

"i guess the say 'never judge a book by its cover' is true." added Ronnie Anne.

"Apology accepted. This is all water under the bridge." replied the Manager.

The Manager resealed the package.

"This is for Tom." noted the Manager.

"The paranoia explains why he got jumpy when I talked to him." mused Lincoln.

"Oh crap. Let me call him while your going to smooth things out." said the Manager.

"Back to work." said Lincoln.

* * *

 _The Loud sisters had been following Lincoln closely for the week. They noticed he visited Ronnie Anne a lot which they where all happy with. After a week, some of the sisters where questioning if they should abandon this endeavor. It was mixed, but the sisters decided to continue forward. On this day, the girls followed Lincoln to the mall. They noticed him seemingly wondering around, but in reality he was trying to make sure nobody he knew would see him. Lincoln saw the Baby's "R" Us ahead._

 _"Almost there." muttered Lincoln._

 _The sister's kept a safe distance._

 _"He hasn't done anything weird yet." noted Luna._

 _"I told you he's not cheating on Ronnie Anne." whispered Lily._

 _As he approached, Lincoln froze._

 _"Oh shit. It's Paige." said Lincoln._

 _Indeed, Lincoln used to have some feelings for Paige and now she approached._

 _"Hey Lincoln!" called Paige._

 _"Who's that?" asked Lily._

 _"It is the Jezebel that we feared Lincoln was cheating on Ronnie Anne with." answered Lisa._

 _Lily gave her a confused look._

 _"It's Paige." clarified Lynn._

 _"It can't be true." said Luna._

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Paige._

 _"Just hanging out." answered Lincoln uncomfortable._

 _"I was about to hit the arcade if you're interested." replied Paige._

 _"Like a date?" asked Lincoln._

 _"He just said date." gasped Leni._

 _"I'll kill him." growled Lori._

 _"I know you're dating Ronnie Anne. I meant just as friends." answered Paige._

 _"I can't let her know about the pregnancy." muttered Lincoln._

 _"What id you say?" asked Paige._

 _"Sure." answered Lincoln._

 _With that, the two left together._

 _"I'm literally going to kill him!" declared Lori._

 _Lori began to storm off after Lincoln. It took Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn to hold her back._

 _"Calm down!" exclaimed Luna._

 _Lori took multiple deep breaths and calmed down._

 _"I can't believe Linky is a cheater." said Leni sadly_

 _"He's not!" cried Lily._

 _"Wake up and heard the music." replied Luna sadly._

 _"Seriously. This isn't funny." said Luan._

 _"Cheating isn't cool in sports or dating." stated Lynn._

 _"I never figured his heart was so black." added Lucy._

 _"I can't believe this!" declared Lily._

 _"Come on Lily! He's a cheater!" cried Lola._

 _"I never thought he'd be such a jerk." said Lana sadly._

 _"Please Lisa. You gotta believe me." pleaded Lily._

 _"I do recall the time we where certain Bobby was cheating on Lori and it turned out his preparing for a date." mused Lisa._

 _"See!" cried Lily._

 _"However, the facts in this case are damning." replied Lisa._

 _Lily couldn't believe it._

 _"Lincoln couldn't be cheating." said Lily saddened._

A/N: That is where we'll end thing for now. I hope you liked the talk with Lynn Sr. and Rita. I do dislike "Brawl in the Family" and "No Such Luck" like most people. However, I don't hate them as bad as some people. With "Brawl in the Family" it was the need to explain the Sister Fight Protocol to Lincoln by his younger sister and the parents cowering away. With "No Such Luck" it was the treatment of Lincoln though again Lincoln does have some blame by lying. Also, forcing Lincoln to sleep on the porch is child neglect. Plus, in "Ties That Bind" they told the children that they'd never kick a child out which is exactly what they did here. I have no plain to do a story on either episode because it'd be beating a dead horse. Besides, I've noticed some stories tend to make the sisters so cruel to Lincoln it's Out Of Character. Next time; the sisters look for Lincoln, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne spend time together and we return to the past. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back chapter nine of this story. Here; the girls look for Lincoln, Lincoln spends time with Ronnie Anne and we return to the past. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The search for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued. With their parents at work, the Loud sisters decided to search themselves hoping he might have returned. Lily, Lisa and the twins stayed home just in case. The sisters split into three groups, but were not alone. Margo, Sam and Maggie agreed to join in. Haiku was going to join, but forced to drop out due to an ill grandmother. Luan and Maggie wandered through the woods outside town hoping to find the runaways camped out.

"I don't see them." noted Luan concerned.

"They might have been attacked by wolverines." proposed Maggie.

The young comedian shuttered at this thought.

"Please don't say stuff like that." requested Luan.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." replied Maggie earnestly.

"It's fine." said Luan.

The two continued searching.

"Do you think we'll find them?" asked Luan worried.

"I'm sure of it." answered Maggie.

* * *

Further away, Luna and her girlfriend Sam where searching Burpin' Burger. They finished questioning a teen employee

"Are you sure they haven't been here?" asked Luna fiercely.

"I haven't seen either of them." answered the employee scared.

" _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ dude." warned Luna.

Sam pulled Luna back and apologized to the employee.

"Luna, ya gotta stay cool." said Sam.

Luna took a deep breath.

"I know! It's just, this whole situation is torture!" declared the brunette.

The two shared a kiss.

" _I've Got You Babe_ ." said Sam.

"I love you." said Luna softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn Jr. and Margo where darting around Royal Woods. Lynn was racing around looking for her brother in every nook and cranny in the small town. Margo was doing her best to keep up, but she found this difficult. Feeling exhausted, Margo stopped and knelt down to catch her breath.

"Come on!" demanded Lynn.

"I...need...a...second." panted Margo.

"No break!" snapped Lynn.

Margo took a deep breath.

"Lynn, I know you're worried about your brother..." began Margo.

"That's why we need to go!" cried Lynn.

"I understand that." replied Margo.

"I have to find Lincoln!" declared Lynn.

"We will." said Margo reassuring.

"If I don't find Lincoln then I'll never be able to apologize!" exclaimed Lynn worried.

Margo blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean apologize?" asked Margo.

Lynn bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Dammit." sighed Lynn.

Lynn took a deep breath.

"I kinda screwed up and I need to make it right." answered Lynn.

"Tell me what happened Lynnsanity." Margo concerned.

" How much do you know?" asked Lynn.

"There are a lot of rumors." answered Margo.

"Lincoln got Ronnie Anne Santiago pregnant and we didn't take it well." began Lynn.

"That isn't good." mused Margo.

"I kinda of said something terrible." continued Lynn.

Lynn pulled Margo in and whispered what she said.

"Oh wow!" cried Margo stunned.

"I need to find Lincoln to make up for that!" declared Lynn.

* * *

In Hazeltucky, the motel manager was in his office finishing paperwork. He suddenly got a phone call. In their room, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had no idea of the important phone call. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had time to relax and where taking advantage of it. The two where lying on their bed looking at the ceiling. They where also holding hands.

"The baby is kicking again." noted Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln reached over and felt the baby with his other hand.

"Oh man, she's really active." said Lincoln.

"Who said it's a girl?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I come from a family of ten sisters." answered Lincoln.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yes, but the roles where reversed." answered Lincoln.

The two shared a chuckle.

"Are we going to give birth in a hospital?" asked Lincoln.

"We can't." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I guess they would call our parents." mused Lincoln.

"Yup." confirmed Ronnie Anne solemnly.

"This motel room isn't the ideal place for child birth." noted Lincoln.

"It might happen while we're out." replied Ronnie Anne.

"I don't know a thing about child birth." sighed Lincoln.

"You've got five younger sisters." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I wasn't there when any of them where born." explained Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne pinched the bridge of her eyes.

"I know how to raise them!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln's cheek.

"You're gonna be a great father." said Ronnie Anne.

"You're gonna be a great mother." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne suddenly punched Lincoln in the arm.

"Ah!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his arm as Ronnie Anne laughed.

"That's for getting all sentimental on me." said Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a chuckle.

"We're gonna have to think of school." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Ya think so?" asked Lincoln.

"We'll have to." answered Ronalda.

"I guess we're not sending them to Royal Woods." mused Lincoln.

"God I wish." replied Lincoln.

"I'm sure Hazeltucky is fine." said Ronnie Anne.

"This is gonna be so hard." groaned Lincoln.

"Yup." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"It'd be easier if our family where helping us." noted Lincoln.

"No shit." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"We can't do this on our own." said Lincoln.

"We have no choice." stated Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sigh

"I know." replied Lincoln.

The white haired boy thought for a moment.

"We do have one ally." said Lincoln.

"Are you talking about the Manager?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

The Latina girl thought for a moment.

"He is running a legitimate business." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"We might need to stay her a bit longer." proposed Lincoln.

"At least we have a roof over our heads and a steady income." said Ronnie Anne.

"Exactly!" declared Lincoln.

"I love you Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

"I love you." replied Lincoln.

* * *

 _After their mission at the mall, the Loud sisters where all convinced that Lincoln was cheating on Ronnie Anne with Paige. All that is except for Lily. The youngest sister defended her brother and tried to create doubt over whether he was a cheater. Despite her best efforts, the others where thoroughly convinced of Lincoln's alleged cheating. Unbelieving, Lily decided to wait outside the Royal Woods Middle School. She hid until she saw Paige coming. As she closed in, Lily made her move._

 _"Excuse me." began Lily._

 _Paige gasped being surprised by Lily._

 _"I need to talk to you." began Lily._

 _"Look, I don't know who you are..." began Paige._

 _"I'm Lincoln's little sister." revealed Lily._

 _Paige let out a relieved sigh._

 _"You're brother is really sweet." said Paige._

 _Lily gulped nervously at this._

 _"I wanted to ask if you where hanging out with him." stated Lily._

 _"We went to the arcade recently." noted Paige._

 _Lily felt her heart racing._

 _"Did...anything happen?" asked Lily nervously._

 _"He beat me at DDR." answered Paige._

 _"Anything else?" asked Lily._

 _"I won a teddy bear shooting basketballs." answered Paige._

 _"Are you sure Lincoln didn't win it for you?" asked Lily._

 _Paige laughed at this._

 _"He's not the most athletic." answered Paige._

 _The youngest Loud had to admit this was true._

 _"Paige, are you dating Lincoln?" asked Lily._

 _Paige broke out laughing at this._

 _"Of course not. Lincoln wouldn't do that ad if he did Ronnie Anne would kill me. I'm not that stupid." answered Paige._

 _Lily let out a huge sigh of relief._

 _"Thank God. I was so worried." said Lily._

* * *

 _Lily ran home to convince the others Lincoln as being faithful, but none of them would believe her. Meanwhile, Paige had waited and pulled Lincoln aside when he left school. Paige told Lincoln about her meeting with Lily which worried Lincoln greatly. The white haired boy to run off. He and Ronnie Anne went to the latter's home which was luckily empty. Once there, they went to Ronnie Anne' bedroom._

 _"What' s got you freaking out?" asked Ronnie Anne._

 _"My sisters are onto us...sort of." answered Lincoln._

 _"Crap!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne._

 _The young Latina stopped for a moment._

 _"What do you mean by 'sort of' exactly?" asked Ronalda._

 _"I went to the mall hoping to get supplies from Babies 'R' Us but, my sisters where stalking me." answered Lincoln._

 _"I still remember when they told you to kiss me." noted Ronnie Anne._

 _'And you punched me." replied Lincoln bluntly._

 _"Yeah. That's was screwed up." admitted Ronnie Anne._

 _"Anyway, I bumped into Paige and we went to the arcade." continued Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne shot Lincoln a less then pleased look._

 _"I didn't want her getting suspicious!" exclaimed Lincoln defensively._

 _"Okay." accepted Ronnie Anne._

 _"My sisters think I'm cheating on you with her." explained Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne laughed at this._

 _"She's not dumb enough to try that." said Ronalda._

 _"Paige said the same thing." noted Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Besides, you'd kill me if I did that." said Lincoln._

 _"I'd string you up by your balls." said Ronnie Anne._

 _The Latina then elbowed her boyfriend._

 _"I'm screwing with you!" declared Ronnie Anne._

 _"Anyway, my sisters getting suspicious." said Lincoln._

 _Ronnie Anne let out a sigh._

 _"Bobby is getting suspicious too." noted Ronnie Anne._

 _Lincoln let out a groan._

 _"I think my mom is getting suspicious too." added Ronnie Anne._

 _"Damn." groaned Lincoln._

 _"She's a nurse of course she suspects something." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"Crap. Crap. Crap." said Lincoln worried._

 _"Rumors are going around school." noted Ronnie Anne._

 _"I only told Clyde!" exclaimed Lincoln._

 _"What about your other three friends?" asked Ronnie Anne._

 _The white haired boy thought about this._

 _"I never told Clyde he couldn't tell Liam, Zach and Rusty." answered Lincoln._

 _"Well, he might not have since there have been a lot of rumors running around." replied Ronnie Anne._

 _The white haired boy massaged his temples._

 _"Ronnie, we might need to tell our families." said Lincoln._

 _"Yeah. I think you're right." agreed Ronnie Anne._

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The Burpin' Burger employee Luna and Sam questioned was the male employee from "Snow Way Out" who was voiced by Grant Palmer. It was nice having Grant back even for one episode. Though, I can see why he couldn't voice Lincoln after hearing his voice. Luna referenced the song "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. Sam referenced the song "I've Got You Babe" by Sonny & Cher. Next time, we briefly stop at the Loud House then our lovebirds get bad news and we finish the flashbacks. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, we return to the Loud House then Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get bad news and we wrap up the flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a dreary and overcast day in Michigan. The weather set the perfect mood at 1216 Franklin Avenue where the Loud family still anxiously waited for any possible news about Lincoln. News had spread across the small town and the Loud family had the sympathy of the entirety of Royal Woods. Taking an idea from Pop Pop, the Loud family tied a yellow ribbon around the tree outside their home and Royal Woods followed suit. Inside, Rita and Lynn Sr. where anxiously waiting for a possible update. Suddenly, a knock came at the door causing both parents to rush and open it.

"I know I wasn't who you where expecting." note Mr. Grouse.

Both Loud parents sighed at this.

"It's okay." said Lynn Sr.

"Come in." offered Rita.

The three headed inside to the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure." answered Mr. Grouse.

"Coming up." said Rita.

Rita poured coffee for Mr. Grouse and gave it to him.

"How is it coming?" asked Mr. Grouse concerned.

"We've heard nothing." answered Lynn Sr. worried.

"Damn." sighed Mr. Grouse.

"We're still praying he comes home soon." noted Lynn Sr. flatly.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." said Mr Grouse.

We thank you for your concern." replied Rita.

"Lincoln was the reason you guys shared Christmas with me." explained Mr. Grouse.

The Loud parents could take pride in this.

"We where proud of him for that." noted Rita.

"I give your family some gruff, but you have done a good job as parents." said Mr. Grouse.

"Thanks, but if that was true we wouldn't be in this situation." replied Lynn Sr. guilty.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Grouse.

Rita sadly told Mr. Grouse the story.

"So he knocked up the Santiago girl." mused Mr. Grouse.

"Yeah." confirmed Rita.

Silence followed this.

"I think you're too hard on yourselves." offered Mr. Grouse.

"So we've heard." said Lynn Sr. unconvinced.

"I get how you're feeling..." began Mr. Grouse.

"No offense, but I don't think you do." said Lynn Sr. flatly.

"One of my nieces had an unwanted pregnancy and the family had a similar reaction." explained r. Grouse.

"I take back what I said." replied Lynn Sr. surprised.

"What happened?" asked Rita.

Mr. Grouse tensed up a bit.

"We...don't talk with her much." answered Mr. Grouse upset.

"I'm s sorry." said Rita.

Mr. Grouse shook his head sadly.

"It's fine. There's nothing we an do." said Mr. Grouse.

Another moment of silence passed.

"You've gotta find Lincoln." said Mr. Grouse firmly.

"We're trying everything." said Lynn Sr.

"I know, but we cannot let him be alone." said Mr. Grouse.

"My baby." said Rita sadly.

"He's a young kid and he's scared. Plus, he's gonna be a dad. He cannot due this alone. He needs his family." said Mr. Grouse.

"We will." said Rita.

"Thank you for your support." added Lynn Sr.

"No problem." replied r. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse finished off his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee." said the elderly man.

* * *

 _Dark clouds hung over Royal Woods, Michigan. It had been raining that morning though the rain had stopped an hour ago. Lincoln Loud could only chuckle finding the cloudy skies to be perfect. Anxious, Lincoln requested his parents meet him on the couch because he had something important to tell them. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. all forced their way into the conversation by joining their parents. The Loud parents where weary, but Lincoln didn't fight. He knew the remaining siblings would be listening from the top of the stairs. As Lincoln faced his family, he felt his heart racing._

 _"Here go nothing." muttered Lincoln._

 _Lincoln stopped and took a deep breath._

 _"I have something important to tell you." began Lincoln._

 _"Doe this have to do with Ronnie Anne?" asked Lori bitterly._

 _"I know you where following me at the mall the other day." answered Lincoln._

 _Lincoln thought better than ratting out Lily._

 _"You're a jerk!" exclaimed Lori._

 _"How could you bro?" asked Luna hurt._

 _"It's because he a horn dog." scoffed Lynn Jr._

 _"But, Lincoln isn't a dog." stated Leni confused._

 _"What is going on?" asked Rita confused._

 _"Lincoln is cheating on Ronnie Anne." answered Luna._

 _"With some bimbo named Paige." added Luna._

 _"Lincoln! How could you?!" asked Lynn Sr. horrified._

 _"I didn't." answered Lincoln flatly._

 _"You're sisters say otherwise." noted Lynn Sr._

 _"Because they're wrong." said Lincoln._

 _Lynn Sr. was clearly not buying it._

 _"I can prove I've never cheated on Ronnie Anne." revealed Lincoln._

 _Lori raised her eyebrow skeptical._

 _"I had sex with Ronnie on my birthday and I accidentally got her pregnant." said Lincoln._

 _The others blinked and began laughing._

 _"Man Luan, Lincoln might be after your spot as the family comedian!" declared Lynn Jr. laughing._

 _"I'm not joking." said Lincoln._

 _The rest of his family clearly didn't buy it._

 _"I am serious!" declared Lincoln._

 _The family stopped laughing as they realized how serious Lincoln was._

 _"Son...please tell us this is a joke." requested Rita, now worried._

 _"It's not. Ronnie Anne is pregnant with my child." replied Lincoln._

 _This caused the family to absolutely lose it._

 _"How could be so stupid?!" asked Lynn Jr._

 _"I know. I screwed up." said Lincoln._

 _"Damn. My little bro lost his virginity before me." mused Luna._

 _"Lori, didn't you sleep with Bo-" began Leni._

 _Lori quickly slapped her hand over Leni's mouth._

 _"I can't believe you'd literally do something to reckless." said Lori._

 _"I know. I know. I know." said Lincoln repeatedly._

 _"Hey Luan, shouldn't you be making a joke?" asked Luna._

 _"I've got nothing." answered Luan._

 _"Look, we just need your help raising the baby." said Lincoln._

 _"Oh no! You are too young to be a father!" declared Lynn Sr._

 _"But, it's my child." noted Lincoln._

 _"You'll going to put it up for adoption." stated Lynn Sr._

 _"No way! I want to raise my child!" exclared Lincoln._

 _"Little bro, you better listen to Pops on this one." said Luna._

 _"Yeah. Raising a child is no joke." agreed Luan._

 _"It is literally a full time job." added Lori._

 _"Plus, you're like, only a teenager." noted Leni._

 _"Mom! Please!" begged Lincoln._

 _"I think you're father makes a good point." replied Rita._

 _Lincoln was heartbroken._

 _"Abortion is legal." noted Lynn Jr._

 _This sent Lincoln over the edge._

 _"Fuck it! I don't need anyone to help me! I will raise my child whether you like it or not and if you don't then you won't be apart of our lives! And we're not going to murder our child! Fuck everyone one of you!" declared Lincoln._

 _Lincoln stormed off past this speechless family and went to room slamming the door behind him._

 _"Lincoln." gaped Lily worried._

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had gotten used to their lives in the motel. Spending their spare time cleaning, they managed to turn the one disgusting room somewhat respectable. They cleaned the beds and managed to get a small amount of food - just enough to feed themselves and their unborn child. They even turned the bathroom around killing as many roaches as they could. Proud of his hard work, Lincoln kissed Ronnie Anne goodbye and headed off to start his job. However, when he arrive the Manager surprised Lincoln by asking him to get Ronnie Anne. After a minute, Lincoln returned with Ronnie Anne.

"I'm glad you're here." began the Manager.

"Let's get this over quickly." requested Ronnie Anne.

"Look, you two cannot stay here." said the Manager.

The two lovers gasped at this.

"We have to stay here!" cried Lincoln.

"You just can't kick us out!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie suddenly placed a hand over her stomach.

"Don't get worked up!" cried Lincoln worried.

"Stress can cause a miscarriage." added the Manager.

"I don't need sympathy form the prick kicking us out." spat Ronnie Anne.

"If you stay here, you'll get caught." revealed the Manager.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Police are poking around." answered the Manager.

"They're spreading out." mused Ronnie Anne.

The Manager nodded his head affirming.

"Tom called me and revealed police where asking about you." confirmed the Manager.

"Damn!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"I'm afraid it's true." sad the Manager.

The runaways shared a worried look.

"Tom called me and revealed cops where looking for you." explained the Manager.

"Is he totally sure?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Others there confirmed it." answered the Manager.

"Did he say anything?" asked Ronnie Anne.

The Manager chuckled a bit.

"Tom wouldn't talk to the police if he got shot." answered the Manager.

"Well that's good." replied Ronnie Anne relieved.

"I'd love to keep you here, but if you stay they'll find you." said the Manager.

"Dammit!" groaned Ronnie Anne frustrated.

"So much for staying here." sighed Lincoln.

"I am sorry." said the Manager.

"Ain't your fault." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Where do we go?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Don't discuss that in front of me." stated the Manager.

"How come?" asked Lincoln confused.

"The cops will come by and I don't want to accidentally give you away." explained the Manager.

"You're really cool." said Ronnie Anne impressed.

"It's the least I could do." said the Manager nonchalant.

"Wherever we go, I hope we'll have enough to get by." sighed Lincoln.

The Manager opened his drawer and pulled something out.

"Here. I want you to have this." said the Manager.

The Manager placed a wad of money on the table.

"Oh schmoley!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"It's at least a grand. This should help you for a while." said the Manager.

"Thank you so much boss." said Lincoln grateful.

"Call me Rob." said the Manager.

* * *

 _Lincoln had furiously stormed off after his falling out with the family. Lincoln had thrown himself on his bed and part of him wished he still had Bun Bun. Lincoln refused to speak to any of his family, but his youngest sister Lily arrived and he couldn't turn her away. They talked for a bit and Lincoln was glad to have at least one family member he felt like was with him. Finally, Lincoln came to decision and had to send his little sister away._

"It's time to go to bed. Goodnight Lily." said Lincoln.

Lily said goodnight to her brother and left.

"I know what I have to do." declared Lincoln softly.

Lincoln grabbed his phone and made a call.

("Hey Lame-O.") said Ronnie Anne flatly.

"I take it things didn't go well." mused Lincoln.

("Bobby flipped his lid.") said Ronnie Anne.

"Things didn't work out better here." noted Lincoln.

("My mom said she was going to put it up for adoption.") said Ronnie Anne

"My family agreed on the same." replied Lincoln, "Except for Lynn."

("What did she say?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"She mentioned abortion." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne cursed in Spanish.

"Our families won't let us raise our child." sighed Lincoln.

("Unfortunately so.") admitted Ronnie Anne flatly.

"There only way we can raise our child is if we leave Royal Woods." stated Lincoln.

("You might be right.") said Ronnie Anne.

"Met me at the edge of town this morning. It's our child and we're going raise it." said Lincoln.

("I'll see you this morning.") said Ronalda.

A/N: That is where we're end this chapter. Now we've seen everything leading up to the start of this chapter. I picked up on the earlier themes I mention here. Including Lynn Sr. who appeared to side with the sisters as previously noted. As I said, I wasn't going to make anyone a "bad guy" here. Yes Lynn Jr. did bring up abortion, but she wasn't pushing for it or even even suggesting it. She was just noted abortion is legal in the United States. Mr. Grouse will only be a minor character with at least one more appearance. Next time, we return to the family including another character making an appearance then our lovers will head out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. Here, we return to the family who get a visitor and our lovers are forced to leave the motel.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another day in Royal Woods. The town was still waiting anxiously for the safe return of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The entire remaining Loud family where currently in their home as the detective in charge of their case. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Rita quickly answered it.

"Hello dear." said Pop Pop.

Rita sighed in disappointment.

"Come in dad. The kids are at school." replied Rita.

Pop Pop entered as Lynn Sr. rushed out.

"Hello Albert." said the patriarch, "It's good to see you."

"Follow me." requested Albert firmly.

Albert led his daughter and son-in-law to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me my grandson was gone?" asked Albert bitterly.

Both Lynn Sr. and Rita shared a worried glance.

"We're sorry dad. We didn't want you to freak out." answered Rita.

"You've got to be kidding me!" snapped Albert unimpressed.

"How did you find out?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Your sister called me." answered Albert angrily.

"Shirley?" asked Lynn Sr. surprised.

"She saw a news report about Lincoln and called me for information. Of course, I had to tell her I knew nothing." explained Albert upset.

Rita let out a sigh.

"Sit down dad." said Rita flatly.

Albert sat down and crossed his arms.

"It all began..." started Rita.

Rita and Lynn Sr. explained the situation to Albert.

"That's how we got here." concluded Lynn Sr. worried.

Albert needed a moment to take this in.

"I never figured I'd be a great-grandfather." admitted Albert.

Albert pulled out a hair and sat down.

"I need a minute." said Albert.

The elderly man sat down and took a moment to process this.

"Okay...so Lincoln got his girlfriend pregnant." mused Albert.

The elderly man rubbed his chin.

"Has her family heard anything?" asked Albert.

"The Santiago haven't heard a thing either." answered Lynn Sr.

"Santiago eh." replied Albert.

"Yeah. They're Hispanic and really nice." said Rita.

"Isn't Lori dating someone named Santiago?" asked Albert.

"Lincoln's girlfriend is the little sister of Lori's boyfriend." answered Rita.

Albert chuckled at this.

"I guess that family is a magnet for us." chuckled Albert.

Silence followed this.

"We have to find them." stated Albert.

"The police are looking." noted Lynn Sr.

"What about you?" asked Albert.

"We're looking as well." answered Rita.

"I meant, how are you doing." replied Albert.

"We've been struggling, but we're getting together." replied Rita.

"Our family is great." added Lynn Sr.

"I think you should let Lincoln raise his child." said Albert.

"Maybe you're right." conceded Lynn Sr.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"That must be the detective." said Rita.

Rita left and returned a minute later with another man.

"Dad, this the the detective in charge of finding Lincoln." sad Rita.

The two men shook hands.

"I promise I am doing everything to find your brother." said the detective.

"I don't doubt it." replied Albert.

The detective and Loud parents sat down joining Albert.

"Have you found anything?" asked Lynn Sr. hopeful.

"No." answered the detective truthfully.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch slammed his fist on the table.

"It's okay dear." whispered Rita.

Rita consoled her husband.

"We've done a full sweep of Huntington Oaks and Beaverton finding nothing." explained the detective.

"What abut Hazeltucky?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We haven't finished yet, but we are nearly done." answered the detective.

Lynn Sr. let out a sad groan.

"However, we are following a possible lead there." admitted the detective cautiously.

The Loud parents got excited.

"I should warn you not to get your hopes up." warned the detective.

The Loud parents became concerned by this.

"We heard word a boy matching your son's description has been seen going around on a bicycle, but there's no confirmation its him." explained the detective.

The Loud parents shared a worried look.

"We're going to do everything we can to find him." said the detective.

"I know. Thank you." said Lynn Sr.

They three shook the hands of the detective who then left.

"I better get back or Sue is going to lose it." said Albert.

"It was great seeing you dad." said Rita.

They shared a hug.

"Great seeing you again Albert." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

In Hazeltucky, a pair or runaways where getting ready to depart. Knowing they could no longer remain at their motel, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where packing up their belongings and preparing to head out. They had held a sort of feast devouring the perishable food items and drinks they had since could not be taken with them. They where taking the the non-perishable items. They where in the middle of packing their clothes at the moment when Ronnie Anne spoke up.

"Lame - 0, where are we going?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Not sure." answered Lincoln honestly.

The two stopped packing.

"We have to lay low." noted Lincoln.

"Our best bet is a big city." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln thought for a moment.

"I do have family - the Casagrandes - in Chicago so we can't go there." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Damn. That could have been a good hiding place." sighed Lincoln.

"There's other large cities in Illinois." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Times like this I wish Lisa was here." confessed Lincoln.

"Other large cities include the capital Springfield, Aurora, Peoria, Bloomington, Decatur and Rockford." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's...impressive." replied Lincoln amazed.

"I've been there tons of times." said Ronnie Ann nonchalant.

"Then...maybe's its best we stay out of Illinois." mused Lincoln.

"You're probably right." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Indiana is nearby." said Lincoln.

"There's Indianapolis, Fort Wayne, South Bend, Bloominton, Hammond, Gary, Lafayette, Muncie and Kokomo." said Ronnie Anne.

"Have you been there a lot?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"We go through Indiana to get to Illinois." answered Ronnie Anne.

The young Latina thought for a moment.

"Let's stay out of Indiana." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ohio is close." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne pulled out her phone and punched something in.

"Okay. Big cities there include Akron, Ashland, Bowling Green, Canton, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Columbus, Dayton, and Youngstown." read Ronnie Anne.

"You know, we're not that far from the Canadian border." noted Lincoln.

"Yeah. Ontario is just across the Detroit River." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Let's to Canada. The city of Windsor is right across from Detroit and from there we can go to Toronto." proposed Lincoln.

"I don't think that's gonna work." said Ronnie Anne.

"There's had to be a away across." said Lincoln.

"The Michigan Central Railroad Tunnel is out." began Ronnie Anne.

"We could sneak aboard a train." proposed Lincoln.

"Not while I'm pregnant with your child!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Okay. That's out then." agreed Lincoln.

"Sorry. I'm getting hormonal." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"I've seen my mom go through five pregnancies so I'm used to it." shrugged Lincoln.

"The Detroit - Windsor Tunnel doesn't have a pedestrian path." said Ronnie Anne.

"There's the bridge." stated Lincoln.

"The Ambassador Bridge." realized Ronnie Anne.

The young Latina thought.

"I don't think it'll work." said Ronnie Anne.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Two fourteen year old teens trying to cross into Canada on their own will draw suspicion." answered Ronnie Anne.

"There'll probably be cameras too." sighed Lincoln.

"We gotta stay in the United States." said Ronnie Anne.

"Right." agreed Lincoln.

"Detroit is close though so we can stay there for now." stated Ronnie Anne.

"But, Detroit is...kinda rough." noted Lincoln worried.

"It'll be fine." said Ronnie Anne reassuringly.

"Okay." agreed Lincoln.

The two finished packing and headed downstairs. They found the manager at his desk.

"Hello." began Lincoln.

The Manager looked up.

"Hello." replied Rob somber.

"I guess this is goodbye." said the Lincoln.

"You've got the motel's number, right?" asked Rob.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"Then we can stay in touch." replied Rob.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lincoln happily.

"Look, I just wanted to say you're the best damn courier I've known." stated Rob.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"You're a cool guy yourself." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Happy to hear it." said Rob.

The Manager chuckled a bit.

"I wish you guys the best with your child." said Rob.

"That mean a lot." replied Lincoln grateful.

The Manager merely shrugged.

"Rob, can you do me a favor?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure." answered Rob surprised.

"Get Tom into rehab. This medicinal stuff won't work." stated Lincoln.

"Yeah. I know its junk. I guess it's just a placebo effect." admitted Rob.

The Manager rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll see what I can do." agreed Rob.

"We're probably going to have to hitchhike so we better go." said Lincoln.

"I'm not getting into a car with a possible killer or rapist!" declared Ronnie Anne, "Especially, since I've got your child."

"You have a point." realized Lincoln.

"We're gonna be walking so we should get going." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Take your bicycle." said Rob.

"But, that's yours." said Lincoln.

"I gave it to you so go ahead." replied Rob.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne thanked Rob gratefully. Lincoln hopped onto the his bicycle and Ronnie Anne got behind him. She held on tight and Lincoln began to peddle off. Rob watched them leave. Rob headed back to his office and returned to his paperwork. Several hours later, a sheriff's car pulled up to the motel. The sheriff got out of his car and eyed the motel. He headed inside and rang the bell on the desk. After a few seconds, Rob emerged from his office.

"What can I do for you?" asked Rob.

The sheriff showed him a poster of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"We're looking for these two. They're runaways who might be in the area." explained the sheriff.

Rob did his best to remain calm.

"Haven't seem them." said Rob.

The sheriff looked at him for a moment.

"Okay. If you see them please call." said the sheriff.

"Can do." replied Rob.

The sheriff left and Rob exhaled once he was gone.

"I pray you kids are okay." said Rob softly.

A/N: That is where is where we'll end things here. I put the Casagrandes in Chicago because you can see elevated train tracks behind their apartment which I believe are suppose to represent the Chicago 'L' train. This may or may not be the last time we see Rob. Next time; we return to the sisters and do a scene I've been dying to do. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here, we return to 1216 Franklin Avenue then get to a scene I've been dying to do for two months.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The gloomy sky over Royal Woods, Michigan was fitting. The Loud parents where at work while some of the sisters where out looking for Lincoln or doing other things trying to help. At the home where Luan, Luna and Lynn Jr. waiting just in case. Maggie, Sam and Margo had come over to offer morale support.

"This is ridiculous!" declared Luna.

"Calm down babe." said Sam.

Suddenly the phone ran and the sisters rushed to get it.

"It's mine!" declared all three Loud sisters.

Luan answered the call and was talked for only a minute before the call ended.

"That was the detective." revealed Luan.

"What did he say?" asked Lynn.

"They're not in Hazeltucky." answered Luan.

Luna and Lynn both felt their hope shatter.

"I don't understand." sighed Luan.

"It's okay. I'm sure they're fine." said Maggie.

Luan slide onto her rear and hugged her knees.

"They shouldn't have gotten this far." said Luan.

"Maybe they took a bus." proposed Maggie.

"The police checked right away and confirmed they didn't use a bus." noted Luan.

Maggie slide down and sat next to Luan.

"I'm sure they'll come home and be okay." said Maggie awkwardly.

"You're not good at this." giggled Luan, feeling a bit better.

"Cheering people up is your thing." noted Maggie.

Luan smiled a bit.

"I feel better." said Luan.

"Good to hear." replied Maggie.

The two stood back up.

"Well I'm not!" declared Luna.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Sam concerned.

"The cops haven't found them. They should have found Lincoln and dragged him home by now." answered Luna bitterly.

"I know its way harsh babe." began Sam.

Sam wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"But, they're doing the best they can." said Sam.

Luna grumbled a bit.

"It's okay to be upset." stated Sam.

"I miss." said Luna softly.

Sam hugged his girlfriend.

"I know you are." whispered Sam.

The two hugged for a minute before breaking.

"What if..." began Luna.

The rocking Loud felt a bile in her throat.

"What if they don't find them?" asked Luna.

"Don't say that." answered Sam.

"It could happen!" exclaimed Luna.

Sam couldn't help but not her girlfriend was right.

"I know they'll come home." said Sam.

"How can you know?" asked Luna.

Sam wasn't exactly sure how to reply.

"I knew it." muttered Luna.

Sam shook her head, knowing what to say.

"I cannot guarantee anything, but Lincoln would hate to see you being like this. You gotta keep yourself together for his sake." said Sam.

Luna thought over this for a minute.

"You're right. Thank you." said Luna.

As they shared a kiss, Margo couldn't help but notice her friend was quiet.

"Hey Lynn, you haven't said anything." noted Margo.

"I'm just don't know anymore." admitted Lynn.

"Don't know about what?" asked Margo confused.

"This whole freaking situation." answered Lynn exasperated.

"You still feel guilty." mused Margo.

"A bit." confirmed Lynn, "But, it's not as bad."

"From what I've heard, it's not your fault." replied Margo.

"I always pushed around Lincoln. I even practiced on him before he left." stated Lynn.

"You've always been...a bit rough." admitted Margo.

Lynn slouched a bit.

"But, that's just who you are." said Margo quickly.

Lynn didn't respond.

"I think part of me did it on purpose." confessed Lynn.

This confession surprised Lynn's sisters.

"Do you know why?" asked Margo.

"To toughen him up." answered Lynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Margo.

"The world is a rough place and I wanted Lincoln to be strong enough to handle whatever came his way." answered Lynn.

Luna and Luan could understand this reasoning.

"I guess I failed there." chuckled Lynn sadly.

"Hey, remember that time Lincoln thought he was "too girly" so he went camping to prove he was a man?" asked Luan.

"Yeah. Then he used the stuff we thought him to survive." answered Luna.

"See, you guys have been good influence on him." said Margo.

Lynn thought for a moment musing this over.

"Thanks Margo. You're a damn good friend." said Lynn.

* * *

Hours past with Maggie, Sam and Margo forced to go home. The rest of the Loud family returned eventually and everyone was filled in on the phone call they received. The family where disappointed by the news that the runaway duo where not in the any of the nearby cites. Luan, Luna and Lynn Jr. all tried to keep them optimistic using the same rhetoric Margo used earlier. The rest of the night passed and soon nighttime came. In their room, Lily and Lisa had laid down for bed. Lisa had been getting a good sleep, but she was awoke by tossing and turning coming from her roommate.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Lisa annoyed.

"I can't sleep." answered Lily.

"Well, I can see that." replied Lisa.

"I'm sorry." said Lily.

"Oh it's fine." said Lisa.

Lily laid down trying to sleep.

"Talk to me." requested Lisa.

"I don't want to bother you." said Lily.

"Tell me." demanded Lisa.

"I miss Lincoln." confessed Lily.

"We all do." replied Lisa.

"I haven't stopped worrying about them since he left." continued Lily.

"We all have." said Lisa.

"I know. It's just...this has been eating me up inside." said Lily.

"We can all help you." noted Lisa.

"I just want him to come home..." began Lily.

The youngest Loud sister began choking up.

"I miss him so much!" declared Lily.

Lily began sobbing.

"It's okay." said Lisa.

Lisa hugged her sister to comfort her.

"Lincoln!" wailed Lily.

" _Brother, I hope you are okay._ " thought Lisa worried.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne rode off on the bicycle which allowed them to make much better ground than they would have otherwise. The two of them started to get hungry. They stumbled upon a diner and they both agreed to grab a bite there. They stopped and sat at a booth. It was an average diner and they were the only costumers there. They looked over the menu deciding what to order. Finally, the waitress came over.

"'ll have the homemade meatloaf and coffee with cream." said Ronnie Anne.

"An omelette with a strawberry milkshake." said Lincoln.

Having written down the orders, the waitress looked at the two.

"How old are you?" asked the waitress skeptical.

"We can pay in cash." answered Ronnie.

The waitress left and put their orders in. Lincoln had to use the bathroom and the food came as he finished. Lincoln stopped at the jukebox before returning to Ronnie Anne. A song began to play.

"What song is that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

 _I was a little tall/Could have used a few pounds_

"It's by Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band." answered Lncoln.

 _Tight pants points hardly reknown_

"Luna introduced me to them." noted Lincoln.

 _She was a black haired beauty with big dark eyes_

"Damn right." said Lincoln winking.

 _And points all her own sitting way up high_

 _"_ Flattery gets you everywhere." replied Ronnie Anne.

 _And points all her own sitting way up high/Way up firm and high_

The two shared a kiss.

 _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy/Out in the backseat of my '60 Chevy_

"I love you." said Lincoln softly.

 _Workin' on mysteries without any clues/_ _Workin' on our night moves_

"Same here." agreed Ronnie Anne.

 _Tryin' to make some front page drive-in news/Workin' on our night moves_

"I wonder what my family is doing." mused Lincoln worried.

 _In the summertime/In the sweet summertime_

"Probably looking for us." answered Ronnie Anne.

 _We weren't in love, oh no far from it/We weren't searching for some pie in the sky summit_

"Did we do the right thing?" asked Lincoln seriously.

 _We were just young and restless and bored/Livin' by the sword_

"We had no choice." answered Ronnie Anne.

 _And we'd steal away every chance we could/To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods_

"We screwed up royally." sighed Lincoln.

 _I used her, she used me/But neither one cared/We were gettin' our share_

"You still want this, right?" asked Ronnie Anne concerned.

 _Workin' on our night moves/Tryin' to lose those awkward teenage blues/Workin' on our night moves_

"Of course. I will raise our child." answered Lincoln.

 _And it was summertime/Sweet summertime summertime_

"Thank God." sighed Ronnie Anne relieved.

 _And oh the wonder/We felt the lighting_

Lincoln took Ronnie's hands into his own.

 _And we waited on the thunder/Waited on the thunder_

The two shared another kiss before Ronnie Anne left to use the restroom

 _I awoke last night to the sound of thunder/How far off I sat and wondered_

"I miss my family." confessed Lincoln to himself.

 _Started humming a song from 1962_

"Luna would love that." noted Lincoln sadly.

 _Ain't it funny how the night moves/When you just don't have as much to lose_

"Ain't that the truth." said Lincoln softly.

 _Strange how the night moves/with Autumn closing in_

"Damn. This is a good song." mused Lincoln sadly.

As the song finished, Ronnie Anne left the bathroom

"I'll give my child the best life I can." vowed Lincoln softly.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left the diner and continued. They reached a small motel and the money they had convinced the manager to let them stay there. The room was nicer than the last motel room they stayed at, but somewhat built a life there. However, they where only staying the night. That night, the two gt ready and went to sleep. A loud crack of thunder woke Lincoln in the middle of the night. Looking at his alarm clock, Lincoln saw it was 2:20 in the morning.

"Great. Just what I need." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln laid his head down.

"Dang it, I'm awake." said Lincoln.

Lincoln quietly listened to the thunder outside.

"This sucks." said Lincoln.

Lincoln sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I have to do provide for my family the best I can." said Lincoln.

Lincoln hung his head for a moment.

"I wonder if we could ever go back." mused Lincoln sadly.

Lincoln looked out the window and recalled the closing lyrics to "Night Moves" which he began to sing softly.

I woke last night to the sound of thunder

How far off I sat and wondered

Started humming a song from 1962

Ain't it funny how the night moves

When you just don't have as much to lose

Strange how the night moves

With Autumn closing in

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I liked including Margo because she doesn't get enough love. The diner seen was something I came up with in October and have been dying to due it since then. It was inspired by the diner scene in the Family Guy episode "Meg Stinks" which is a good modern episode. I'm so happy I was finally able to do it. Next time, we continue with the family while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story. Here, we focus on Lily as well as returning to our lovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The weather had slightly improved in Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud family where still waiting for Lincoln to return home. Public interest was still high, but it seemed to be slightly dipping. Lynn Sr. and Rita where sitting at the dinning room table worried.

"This is bad." said Lynn Sr. worried.

"We cannot let people forget about Lincoln." agreed Rita.

"As soon as something huge happens, everyone will forget about them." moaned Lynn Sr.

Then they'll never come back." added Rita.

Lynn Sr. and Rita sighed in unison.

"We got lucky that cat stuck in a tree didn't take long to pass by." said Lynn Sr.

Rita chuckled at this.

"Do we have enough posters up?" asked Lynn Sr.

"They're all over town." answered Rita.

"I'm surprised the supermarket let us hang them after being banned." said Lynn Sr.

"The Manager isn't heartless." shrugged Rita.

"Yeah." agreed Lynn Sr.

"The only place they aren't up is Flip's." noted Rita.

"What, did he try and charge you?" asked Lynn Sr. jokingly.

"Yes." answered Rita.

"Of course he did." grumbled Lynn Sr.

"I think its safe to say we won't be going there anymore." stated Rita.

Lynn Sr. nodded his head.

"You're right about that." agreed Lynn Sr.

"So, those are a problem." deduced Rita.

"Yup." confirmed Lynn Sr.

The two thought for a moment.

"Do people still have ribbons tied around their trees?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yup." answered Rita.

The two rubbed their own chins.

"I don't know." confessed Lynn Sr.

"It'll probably become yesterday's news soon enough." sighed Rita.

"Nobody talks about the water crisis in Flint anymore." noted Lynn Sr. concerned.

"So...what can we do?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I have no idea." answered Rita.

The Loud matriarch got up and walked to the award cabinet.

"Are you looking at the trophy the girls made for Lincoln?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah." answered Rita.

Lynn Sr. got up and joined his wife.

"We did a great job raising the girls." mused Lynn Sr.

"What about Lincoln?" asked Rita worried.

"Yeah." answered Lynn Sr.

"You still feel like you failed Lincoln." realized Rita worried.

"Once Lincoln comes home, we'll see Doctor Lopez about this." said Lynn Sr.

"Exactly. But, you're still a damn good father." said Rita.

"It's easy with you." shrugged Lynn Sr.

"Awe." cooed Rita.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you." said Lynn Sr.

"I love you too." said Rita.

A sudden knock came at the door.

"I wonder who that is." pondered Rita.

"I'll get it." said Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch went to the door.

"I'll join you." said Rita, following him.

The two answered the front door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud." said Maria Santiago.

"Nice to meet you." said Lynn Sr.

"Can I come in?" asked Maria.

"Of course." answered Rita.

The three went inside and sat at the dinning room table.

"What do you need?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I was hoping you heard from the _ninos_." answered Maria worried.

"Unfortunately not." replied Rita.

" _Querido Dios._ " sighed Maria.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure of it." said Rita.

"Yeah. They'll be home soon." added Lynn Sr.

Maria shook her head sadly.

"When my Ronalda was little, a runaway was rushed into the hospital." began Maria worried.

"Do you how what happened?" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"Apparently she had a trouble home life." answered Maria.

Rita gulped worried.

"She had been beaten and forced into prostitution by someone she thought wanted to help her." continued Maria.

"Lincoln will do anything to protect Ronnie Anne." said Lynn Sr.

"I know." replied Maria.

"Especially with her carrying his child." noted Rita.

"The girl had escaped, but was homeless." said Maria.

"That's good." mused Lynn Sr.

"She had severe hypothermia. Her core body temperature was seventy-six degrees." revealed Maria.

"Did she survive?" asked Lynn Sr. worried.

Maria broke down sobbing.

"No." answered Maria.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie left their little motel and continued on their way to Detroit. Thanks to their bicycle, this was much easier than it would have been. They reached Flint and decided to stay there for a bit to pace themselves. They managed to rent a room with the money they had from Rob. The two then set out to find work and get a bit more money before continuing to Detroit. They returned to their room that night.

"So, have you found a job?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nobody was hiring." answered Lincoln.

"Damn." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"That's what I said." replied Lincoln.

"I should have figured." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"What about you?" asked Lincoln.

"Nope." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

"We're not staying long." said Lincoln.

"At least we've got us." said Ronnie Anne.

"Lucky." said Lincoln, with a fake smile.

"Of course we cannot forget our little one." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Of course." said Lincoln.

"Our little bundle of joy." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." shrugged Lincoln.

"Hey, we haven't thought of a name." realized Ronnie Anne.

"I guess that's true." admitted Lincoln.

We can use an English name if you want." said Ronnie Anne.

"I don't mind a Hispanic name." replied Lincoln.

"Your family has the whole 'L' motif." continued Ronnie Anne.

"I guess it would be tradition to keep it." pondered Lincoln.

"If we do use an English name we could go with Logan." proposed Ronnie Anne.

'What if it's a girl?" asked Lincoln.

"Libby is a good name." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Okay." agreed Lincoln.

"Should we discuss Hispanic names?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I guess." answered Lincoln indifferent.

"There's Louisa." noted Ronnie Anne.

"That's nice." replied Lincoln.

"We could go with Lupe." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's good." said Lincoln.

The young Latina rubbed her chin.

"We could go with Lupa." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Cool." said Lincoln flatly.

"If it's a boy we could try Luis or Lorenzo." suggested Ronnie Anne.

"Whatever." shrugged Lincoln.

Ronnie rubbed her temples.

"Okay, what's your deal?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"You've been disconnected lately." stated Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sat down on the bed.

"I have a lot on my mind." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie rubbed the back of her neck.

"I understand." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie sat on the bed next to Lincoln.

"This isn't easy." said Ronnie Anne.

"I have no clue what we're going to do in Detroit." noted Lincoln.

"We'll make it work." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Can...we ever involve our families in our lives?" asked Lincoln worried.

"Of course. Eventually." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I love you." said Lincoln.

"I love you too." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The rest of the day went by casually. The two had Zatarain's Chicken Flavored Rice for dinner. This had been brought with them from Hazeltucky. Eventually, night fell and they duo fell asleep. Ronnie Anne managed to fall asleep. However, Lincoln found sleep much harder to come by. He slipped out of bed and put his shoes on. Lincoln then quietly left the room and made his way to lobby. He went t the phone and picked it up. He took a deep breath and dialed.

" _They aren't answering._ " thought Lincoln worried.

The phone continued to ring with no reply.

"I guess I should hang up." muttered Lincoln.

Lincoln was about to hang up when the phone was answered.

(" _This is the Loud house._ ") came the tired voice of Lily.

Lincoln let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad it's you." admitted Lincoln softly.

Lily froze hearing that voice.

(" _Lincoln, is that you?_ ") asked Lily surprised.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

(" _Let me get the others._ ") replied Lily.

"No." said Lincoln firmly.

Lily was baffled by this.

(" _Why not?_ ") asked Lily confused.

"I just want to talk with you right now." answered Lincoln.

Lily was flattered, but unsure.

(" _Can I tell them tomorrow?_ ") asked Lily.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

(" _Are you okay?_ ") asked Lily worried.

"Yes. We're doing fine." answered Lincoln.

Lily sighed in relief at this.

"How are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

(" _Everyone is really worried about you._ ") answered Lily.

Lincoln winced at this.

"I did what I had to do." said Lincoln.

(" _Really?_ ") asked Lily unsure.

"You wouldn't understand." answered Lincoln.

(" _Yes I will._ ") replied Lily agitated.

Lincoln took a moment to think.

"Mom, dad and the others didn't want me to raise my child." revealed Lincoln.

(" _Why?_ ") asked Lily confused.

"They think I'm too young to have a child." answered Lincoln.

(" _That's mean._ ") stated Lily.

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"You got that right." replied Lincoln.

(" _I'll support you._ ") said Lily.

"Thanks. I never doubted it Lily-bug." replied Lincoln.

Lily yawned tiredly.

"I'll let you go to sleep. Goodnight Lily. I love you." said Lincoln.

(" _Goodnight Linky. I love you._ ") said Lily.

With that, the two hung up.

"Lincoln. Please come home." said Lily softly.

A/N: That's where we'll end thing for now. Knights Inn is a real hotel/motel chain in the area with a real location in Flint. A bunch of names proposed for the child where inspired by popular original characters in the fandom. Next time, Lily tell her family about her phone call with Lincoln then we have a pop-in with the Santiago family and return to our lovers. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story. Here, Lily tells her family abut her call with Lincoln, then focus on the Santiago family and return to our lovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lily Loud found herself unable to resume sleeping that night. She laid in bed managing not to wake Lisa up. Once morning came, the remainder of the family awoke. Everyone got ready and went downstairs. They gathered around the table to eat breakfast.

"I had a weird dream last night." noted Lana.

"Why did ya dream about dudette?" asked Luna curious.

"I was a Geo in his ball and a giant me was looking and hamster me." answered Lana.

"Like, did anything else happen?" asked Leni.

"Any blood?" asked Lucy.

"Nope." answered Lana.

"I could give you a psychological exam." offered Lisa.

"It was probably because she was eating hamster food." said Lola.

"I only did that once!" declared Lana.

"That dream must have been a _ball_." joked Luan.

The family groaned save Lynn Sr. who chuckled.

"I talk with Lincoln last night." noted Lily.

The entire Loud family went silent.

"You what?!" asked Lori loudly.

"He called last night and I answered." answered Lily.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" asked Lynn Jr.

"Lincoln asked me not to." answered Lily sheepish.

The sisters began bombing Lily with questions.

"Now everyone calm down!" ordered Rita.

The others became silent.

"Dear, please tell us what happened." requested Rita.

"Yes mom." agreed Lily.

Lily took a moment.

"I heard the phone ring and answered it. Lincoln as on the other end." began Lily.

"What did he say?" asked Lynn Jr. worried.

"He said that he and Ronnie Anne where fine." answered Lily.

The remainder of the family where relieved to hear this.

"I told we where all worried." continued Lily.

The family shared glances.

"How...did he react.?" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"He said he did what he had to." answered Lily.

"We would have helped him." said Lori.

"We told him he couldn't keep his child." noted Luan.

"We're idiots." sighed Lori.

"It's okay Lori. Like, we can totes make up for it." replied Leni.

"I told Lincoln that I supported him." revealed Lily.

The room went silent.

"I support him too." said Lucy.

"So do I!" declared Lana.

"Me too!" declared Lola.

The room again went silent.

"I think its best if w wait and decide when Lincoln returns." said Lynn Sr.

The Loud family rocker slammed her fist down the table.

"Why?!" asked Luna.

"Please calm down." requested Rita.

"I think its for the best." said Lynn Sr.

"It's not the best for Lincoln!" snapped Lynn Jr.

"Otherwise, Lincoln would be here." added Lucy.

The atmosphere was growing more intense by the moment.

"Everyone, let's calm down." said Rita.

The tension did start to slowly go down.

"I don't want to rush into things." said Lynn Sr.

"Like we did after we found out." mused Luna.

"That is what I want to avoid!" declared Lynn Sr.

The sisters all looked at each other.

"Okay dad." replied Lynn Jr.

"We're sorry for our outburst pops." added Luna.

"It's fine." said Lynn Sr.

" Hey Lisa, can you trace the call?" asked Lola.

"Yes." answered Lisa.

The sisters all began cheering.

"However, it is impossible." added Lisa.

All of the sisters moaned.

"It has been far too long since the call was made."clarified Lisa.

"I'm surprised you don't have the phones tapped." chuckled Luan.

"Our parental units forbid it." said Lisa.

"It was an invasion of privacy." said Lynn Sr. quickly.

The sisters could understand this.

"Did you hear anything that could give away their location?" asked Lisa.

Lily sadly shook her head.

"No." answered Lily.

The Loud family sighed.

"What do we do now?" asked Leni.

The family members all shared glances.

"We can't give up." answered Lily.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Exactly right dear." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

In another part of town, another family was having breakfast. Bobby Santiago was making breakfast as his mother finished getting herself ready. The man looked over at the phone praying he would get a call from Ronnie Anne. Bobby began making coffee when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Normally, he would be happy as this would be _NiNi_. However, that wasn't the case anymore. Maria Santiago came down dressed for her shift at the hospital. She smiled seeing breakfast made

"Oh Roberto, thank you so much." said Maria.

Maria walked over and kissed her so on the check.

"You've been great." added Maria.

"It's the least I could do." shrugged Bobby.

Breakfast was served along with two cups of coffee.

" _NiNi_ loved her coffee." sighed Bobby.

Maria winced a bit.

"Ronalda can still drink coffee as long as its in moderation." said Maria.

Bobby hung his head.

"It'd be great to have have a mother as a nurse when you're pregnant." mused Bobby.

Maria began to weep.

"And I drove her away." sobbed Maria.

Bobby consoled his mother.

" _Esta bien mama._ " said Bobby.

Maria wept for another minute before rubbing the tears from his eyes.

" _Mucha gracias hijo._ " replied Maria grateful.

Maria managed to get her composure back.

" _Tengo un gran chico._ " said Maria.

" _Te amo._ " said Bobby.

" _Te amo Roberto._ " said Maria.

The two shared an embrace.

"I need to eat and get ready so I'm not late for work." sighed Maria.

The phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." said Bobby.

Bobby answered the telephone.

"Oh, hey babe." said Bobby.

The two began talking.

"What?!" exclaimed Bobby.

Maria was surprised by this.

"I wonder what that was about." muttered Maria.

Maria listened as they talked.

"Okay babe. I gotta tell mom." said Maria.

Maria listened as her son finished talking.

"Love you babe." said Bobby excited.

Bobby hung up and raced over to his mother.

"What was that about?" asked Maria.

"Lincoln called home last night." answered Bobby.

" _Ah Dios Mio!_ " cried Maria.

"He wanted to know how things where going." continued Bobby.

Maria gulped anxiously.

"Did he say anything about Ronalda?" asked Maria hopeful.

"She seems to be okay." answered Bobby.

Maria crossed herself.

"Our Lady of Gudalupe heard my prayer." sighed Maria.

"I still remember when we got Ronnie baptized." mused Bobby.

"She squirmed ever moment." noted Maria.

"The priest had trouble holding her." added Bobby.

The two shared a soft laugh.

"Ronalda." said Maria softly.

Maria got over and walked over to the nearby crucifix on the wall.

"Please Lord, return my daughter home." prayed Maria.

* * *

Time passed by and everyone went about their business. The children went to school and the adults went to work. Eventually, everyone came home and went had dinner. The Loud children went about their own thing while the Loud parents relaxed. However, a knock on the front door. Rita answered finding Maria Santiago there. Mrs. Santiago entered and the three adults went t the kitchen. This was for a bit of privacy. Especially, with the other ten Loud children inside.

"Nice to see you." began Lynn Sr.

"I feel the same." replied Maria.

"What brings you by?" asked Rita.

"Lori told Bobby about Lincoln." answered Maria.

"Of course." sighed Lynn Sr.

"So it is true." noted Maria.

"Yes it was" confirmed Lynn Sr.

"Oh Thank God." sighed Maria in relief.

"Our youngest daughter was the only one who actually talked to him." revealed Rita.

Maria was surprised by this.

"We can trust her." stated Lynn Sr. firmly.

"I don't doubt that." replied Maria.

"At least we know they're okay." said Rita.

"They'd be better if they come home." said Maria.

"You got that right." agreed Lynn Sr.

The three nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" asked Maria.

The Loud parents shared a glance.

"I don't know." answered Rita.

"We have to something!" declared Lynn Sr.

A thought suddenly came to the Loud patriarch.

"Honey, remember how we were worried about people losing interest?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes." answered Rita.

"I have an idea." replied Lynn Sr.

* * *

In Flint, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where doing fine. They still planned to leave for Detroit. However, they had made a temporary life here. They two returned home after a busy day of trying (and failing) to find a job. Lincoln threw himself on his bed looking at the ceiling. Both kids kicked their shoes off and sighed in relief.

"My feet are killing me." sighed Lincoln.

"At least you are pregnant." replied Ronnie Anne.

"You shouldn't be on your feet too much." warned Lincoln.

"I know." said Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry. It's just that...having five younger sisters gave me a lot of experience." mused Lincoln.

"Hey. My mom is a nurse." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I know." shrugged Lincoln.

"So I know how to handle myself." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh man." sighed Lincoln.

"Hey, we got each other." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln smiled a bit.

"That is true." agreed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"I felt a kick." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln moved and and placed her hand on Ronnie's stomach. He felt a kick shortly after.

"Hello there. I'll always be here for you." whispered Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we find out Lynn Sr.'s idea was and how it affects our lovers. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. Here, we found out what Lynn Sr.'s plan is.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a dreary Saturday in Flint, Michigan. Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago where stuck in their little apartment due to the miserable weather. The two where cuddled on their bed watching TV.

"This weather sucks." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"It's for ducks." shrugged Lincoln.

The two shared a chuckle.

"We're almost there." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yup. Not long until we reach Detroit." agreed Lincoln.

"Everything will be fine then." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln obviously wasn't so sure.

"What's wrong?" asked Ronnie Anne demanding.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"Lame-O, don't lie to me." warned Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"I'm just worried." admitted Lincoln.

"It'll be rough." noted Ronnie Anne.

"All of the strangers and we'll have nobody we know." continued Lincoln.

"We've made it this far." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln, less convincing.

"Come on, Lame-O." replied Ronnie Anne.

"I'm totally on board!" declared Lincoln.

"I'm already a teenage mother. I won't be a single mother." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Hey. I won't leave you." vowed Lincoln.

The two shared a loving kiss.

 _"We interrupt this to go to a live press conference in Royal Woods." said a news anchor._

"Did he say Royal Woods?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Oh crap." sighed Ronnie Anne.

 _The television cut to the front of the Royal Woods Police Department. Television crews here set up and waiting. A podium was placed outside with a microphone. After a few moments, the detective in charge of finding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne approached the podium. He introduced himself and spoke a few words. He then announced they where going to the main purpose of the meeting. The detective the stepped aside. Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud approached the podium._

 _"My name is Rita Loud. I am the mother of Lincoln Loud." began Rita._

 _"I am Lynn Loud Sr. and I am the father of Lincoln Loud." added Lynn Sr._

 _"Our son has bee missing for sometime now." said Rita._

 _"And we want to thank everyone for you support." said Lynn Sr._

 _"The support of our community has kept us going and we could never show our incredible grateful we are." agreed Rita._

 _"The inspiration for this came from a phone call we received the other day." said Lynn Sr._

 _"Our son contacted us for the first time since he left." added Rita._

 _"He briefly contacted us." noted Lynn Sr._

 _"We want to say...please come home." requested Rita sadly._

 _The reporters began talking causing the detective to briefly return._

 _"One at a time please." said the detective._

 _The Loud parents then picked out a reporter._

 _"Why did your son say?" asked the reporter._

 _"He asked how we where." answered Lynn Sr._

 _"He also told us he was doing okay." noted Rita._

 _The Loud parents then picked out another reporter._

 _"Who did he talk to?" asked the reporter._

 _"Our eldest daughter." answered Lynn Sr._

 _The Loud parents looked to their left._

 _"We do need to wrap up now." said Lynn Sr._

 _The reporters again began clamoring._

 _"We have to keep going!" declared the detective._

 _"Lincoln, please come home!" exclaimed Rita sadly._

 _The Loud parents left and a Hispanic woman stepped up to the podium._

"Oh God." gasped Ronnie Anne.

 _"My name is Maria Santiago and my daughter is Ronalda Anne Santiago." began Maria._

 _Maria took a moment._

 _"My daughter is currently pregnant and I do not know where she is." continue Maria._

"Dammit." said Ronnie softly.

 _Maria stopped for a few moments._

"Don't do this mom." said Ronnie Anne.

 _"I don't know if you're watching." continued Maria._

"Stop this." said Ronnie Anne softly.

 _Maria had to clear tears from her eyes._

 _"Ronnie, I have no idea where you are." noted Maria._

"I said stop." said Ronnie louder.

Lincoln noticed Ronnie had her fists balled.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln worried.

Lincoln noticed Ronnie Anne had tears in her eyes.

 _"I pray you are watching..." continued Maria._

 _Maria wiped tears away once more._

Lincoln wiped the tears from Ronnie's eyes.

"It's okay." said Lincoln gently.

 _Bobby came over to support his mother._

 _"It's okay mom." said Bobby._

"That jerk too." said Ronnie.

 _"Ronnie, please come home!" exclaimed Maria._

 _"We miss you." added Bobby._

A picture of the two flashed on the screen.

 _"These are Lincoln Loud and Ronalda Santiago. If you see them, please contact the detective..." began a news anchor._

Lincoln shut off the television and turned his attention to Ronnie Anne.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie remained silent.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" asked Lincoln again.

Ronnie still remained silent.

Lincoln snapped his fingers in front of Ronnie's face.

"Oh Damn!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie shook her head back and forth.

"You spaced out." noted Lincoln.

"I didn't realize." muttered Ronnie.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie turned her head.

"You don't know the answer?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I have an idea." answered Lincoln.

"Then tell me." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Seeing your mother on the television shook you up." said Lincoln.

" _Hijo de puta!_ " spat Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie rubbed her face.

"I can't believe it." continue Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne jumped up and began pacing.

"I can't believe it!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"And my idiot brother! _Pendejo_ _!_ " exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"If living with sisters has taught me anything, it's to let her vent." noted Lincoln.

"Stop talking to yourself!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

"Oh boy." sighed Lincoln.

Ronnie continued ranting in Spanish.

" _Maldicion!_ " cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne paced back and forth fr several minutes.

"This sucks." sighed Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne threw herself on her bed facing the ceiling.

"Are...you finished?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took a moment.

"Yeah." answered Ronnie Anne.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne thought for a movement.

"We gotta leave Flint." answered Ronnie Anne.

"No that our faces are out there we're bound to be recognized." agreed Lincoln.

The white haired boy thought for a moment.

"Do you think Detroit will be any better?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't have a clue." answered Ronnie Anne.

"We might have to reconsider moving to another state." mused Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne sat up.

"We're close to Ohio." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Then we can travel anywhere we need to." said Lincoln.

The two nodded in agreement.

"We can't stay here too long!" declared Ronnie Anne.

The Latina jumped to her feet.

"We'll pack up and leave tomorrow." said Lincoln.

"First thing in the morning." added Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln shared a kiss.

"I love you, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

"I love you too." replied Lincoln.

* * *

Soon night came to Michigan. In the town of Royal Woods, the Loud children was watching the nightly news. While this was not something they normally did, but this was an exception. The news was re-broadcasting the press conference from earlier. Lori, Leni and Luna where on the couch. Luan was behind the couch. Lynn was on one side of the couch while Lucy was on the other. The twins, Lisa and Lily where seated on the floor.

"Our 'rents poured their hearts out." mused Luna.

"Oh no! We need to put them back in!" exclaimed a horrified Leni.

The other sisters all groaned.

"Anyway..." began Lynn.

"Our parental units did indeed put all of their effort into this plea." agreed Lisa.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Lana.

"Will Lincoln come home?" asked Lola.

"I'm totes sure it will." answered Leni.

"If he saw it." mumbled Lucy.

"No offense Spooky, but we need to stay positive." noted Luna.

"Right. Sorry." replied Lucy.

"It's cool." said Luna.

"I'm sure this won't be a _dead end_!" joked Luan, pointing to Lucy.

Luan laughed while the others groaned.

"Get it?" asked Luan.

The others rolled their eyes.

"But seriously, I'm sure Lincoln saw it." said Luan.

"Good save." whispered Lori.

Lily got up and looked out the window.

"Where so you think Lincoln is?" asked Lily.

"They couldn't have gotten far." answered Lana.

"They have to be in Michigan." agreed Lola.

Lynn walked over and comforted her youngest sister.

"It'll be fine. Lincoln will come home." said Lynn softly.

* * *

In Flint, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had finished packing. They both had clothes for the next day laid out which was the only thing not packed. The two got into bed and where ready to fall asleep. However, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where having trouble sleeping. Lincoln rolled over as he tried to fall asleep. He accidentally kicked Ronnie Anne.

"Watch it Lame-O!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"It's fine Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne guilty.

"Good." sighed Lincoln.

"You having trouble sleeping too?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

The two laid in silence.

"That was press conference was stupid." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"It was depressing." said Lincoln.

"They both dragged this out in the open!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"This was already a big deal." noted Lincoln.

"Whatever." spat Ronnie Anne.

"You still think this is the right decision, right?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"Together until the end." replied Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. That press conference was the idea Lynn Sr. came up with. Next time, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne depart Flint and continue onward. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story. Here, Lynn talks with Clyde while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The morning was filled with hope at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The Loud parents talked with the detective while the sisters all checked their social media. Alas, there was still no word on Lincoln. Lynn Sr. and Rita tried to convince the girls to stay optimistic. They went to school and attended their classes. When lunch came, Lynn Jr sat with her friends when someone walked over to them.

"Hey Lynn, can I join you?" asked Clyde.

Lynn scooted over.

"Take a seat." answered Lynn.

Clyde sat down.

"I saw the press conference." noted Clyde.

"Oh yeah! My mom was watching that too." revealed Margo.

"I caught it too." added Polly Pain.

"So...have you heard anything?" asked Clyde hopeful.

"No." answered Lynn sadly.

"Don't worry Lynn-sanity." replied Margo.

"I'm okay." said Lynn.

"Keep your chin up." said Polly Pain.

Lynn smiled hearing this.

"Thanks guys." said Lynn grateful.

Lynn took a mouthful of food.

"You're good friends." added Lynn.

"No problem." said Margo.

"It's what friends do." said Polly Pain.

"I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come home." sighed Clyde.

Lynn slugged Clyde in the arm.

"Oh!" cried Clyde.

Clyde rubbed her arm.

"What was that for?" asked Clyde.

"Don't say crap like that." answered Lynn.

Clyde took a moment.

"Everyone said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would be home by now." stated Clyde.

"He does have a point." mused Margo.

"No. We cannot give up." replied Lynn firmly.

"Damn Lynn, I never expected to be so vulnerable." said Polly Pain.

"I am not vulnerable." replied Lynn.

"Whatever you say." laughed Polly Pain.

"Just because you're my friend, doesn't mean I won't kick your butt." warned Lynn.

Sensing the tension, Margo decided to play peacemaker.

"Hey. Let's just stay calm now." said Margo.

Lynn and Polly Pain both stared each other down.

"I'm sorry." said Lynn.

"I didn't mean to insult you." said Polly.

Lynn extended her hand.

"Friends?" asked Lynn.

Polly Pain reciprocated.

"Friends." answered Lynn.

The two of them shook hands.

"I didn't mean to cause a fight." sighed Clyde.

"It's not your fault." said Lynn.

"We're the ones who acted like idiots." added Polly Pain.

"Look Clyde, we will find Lincoln. I promise it." vowed Lynn.

"Yeah." agreed Polly Pain.

"You can trust Lynn." added Margo.

"You're right." agreed Clyde.

* * *

In Flint, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where both getting ready. They had woken up, got ready and where prepared to go. They took their items and got ready to go. Ronnie Anne got dressed and was ready to leave. However, Lincoln was taking longer than expected as she slowly went through his belongings. Tapping her foot, Ronnie Anne was getting impatient.

"Come on Lame-O, we gotta get going." said Ronnie Anne.

"One moment." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I want to make sure I have everything." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"You've got everything. Let's get moving." replied Ronnie Anne.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne massaged her temples.

"It's likely people here saw that press conference." noted Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln continued shifting through his belongings.

"If they recognize us, what will they do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln stopped for a moment.

"Call the cops." answered Lincoln.

"That is why we need to go!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Oh shit." moaned Ronnie.

Lincoln raced over to her side.

"Stress isn't good for the baby." stated Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln slapped himself on the leg.

"This is my fault." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln took Ronnie's hands.

"I cannot let doubt or regret seep into my mind. My family refused to let m raise my own child and I can never forget that. I am dedicated to both you and our child which you are carrying." said Lincoln.

"I love you Lame-O." replied Ronnie Anne grateful.

* * *

The two got ready and left. Lincoln hoped on his bike and Ronnie Anne got behind him. They rode off and noticed a police car nearby and took off. Sure enough, the police car headed right to the motel where they had been staying. Grateful at their escape, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pushed onward. They finally crossed into Oakland County putting Detroit in their sights. They passed through Holly Township when Ronnie Anne suddenly demanded Lincoln stop.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne ran over and began vomiting.

"No." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne resumed vomiting.

"How much long will you be vomiting?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne managed to stop for a moment.

"Roughly two weeks." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne continued vomiting.

"You've made it this far." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie turned and flipped Lincoln off.

"Trying to be helpful." sighed Lincoln.

"You're right." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne resumed vomiting.

"I'm sorry." continued Ronnie Anne.

"It's fine." replied Lincoln.

"it's the freaking hormones." explained Ronnie Anne.

"I understand." said Lincoln.

"Pregnancy sucks." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"I should have used a condom." said Lincoln.

"How would we have gotten one?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe you're brother." answered Lincoln unsure.

"First, that's weird." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne then vomited more.

"Second, I'm pretty sure there's a size difference." added Ronnie Anne.

"I'm bigger right?" asked Lincoln unsure.

"Sorry Lame-O, but Bobby is bigger." answered Ronnie Anne.

"That would fit with what Lori's says." mused Lincoln.

"It's only because I've seen condoms in his room before." stated Ronnie Anne.

"I know we where both virgins." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln gave a solemn smile.

"Okay Lame-O. Tell me what's wrong." demanded Ronnie Anne.

"I'm fine okay." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne shook her head obviously not buying it.

"You got me." confessed Lincoln.

"So...what's wrong Linc?" asked Ronnie Anne softly.

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"I'm homesick." answered Lincoln.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"It really starting before we left Hazeltucky." began Lincoln.

"Damn, that early." said Ronnie Anne surprised.

"It really hit home at the diner." continued Lincoln.

"Because of that Bob Seger song?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It got me thinking of home." explained Lincoln.

"I get it." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"I've just been thinking of home a lot more lately." sighed Lincoln.

"Same here." admitted Ronnie Anne.

Both said silent for a moment.

"It's normal to be homesick." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Guess so." agreed Lincoln.

"Then came the stupid press conference." said Ronnie Anne upset.

Ronnie Anne spat on the ground.

"Garbage." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln halfhearted.

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"Don't lie to me." demanded Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"I might have called home." admitted Lincoln.

" _Idiota!_ " cried Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sorry." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took multiple deep breaths.

"Can't risk the baby." muttered Ronnie Anne.

The Latina took a moment to calm down.

"After everything we've done, you'd throw it away like this." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sorry. I just missed them so much." explained Lincoln.

"I miss my family too, but I'm not willing to risk everything." said Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I only talked to Lily." noted Lincoln.

"Look what that got us." stated Ronnie Anne angrily.

"I know! I'm sorry!" cried Lincoln.

A minute passed with nothing but silence.

"I shouldn't be so harsh on you." said Ronnie Anne.

"I shouldn't have risked everything." said Lincoln.

"It's the hormones and the stress." said Ronnie Anne.

"Once we start our new lives in Detroit things will be fine." said Lincoln.

The two lovers shared a kiss.

"I still taste the vomit on your breath." revealed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne playfully slugged Lincoln in the arm.

"Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Ronnie Anne got on the bike and Lincoln rode off. They passed through Springfield Township, Oakland County. They pressed onward having to stop occasionally so Ronnie could vomit. They stopped at St. Daniel Catholic Church just outside Clarkston, Michigan where they where given food to fed their empty stomachs. They then passed through Waterford Township. Both of them admired Lake Oakland as they passed it. They continued onward and reached Pontiac.

"We're so close." noted Lincoln.

"Yeah." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Auburn Hills is above us." said Lincoln.

"Maybe we could catch a Pistons game." suggested Ronnie Anne.

"Actually, the Pistons moved to Detroit." stated Lincoln.

"Your jock sister?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You guessed correct." answered Lincoln.

"Anyway, Troy is next to Pontiac." began Ronnie Anne.

"Then Warren and finally Detroit." concluded Lincoln.

"Should we stay in Detroit proper?" asked Lincoln.

"Maybe, we can figure that out." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Dearborn is close by." replied Lincoln.

"Ann Arbor isn't that far off either." added Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln stopped his bicycle.

"It's fine as long as I have you." said Lincoln.

"Same." agreed Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, the sisters plan while our lovers begin their temporary life in Pontiac. Plus, a huge surprise. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here, the sisters plan while our lovers plan. Plus, a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

There had been still no news about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The Loud family, Santiago family and their friends where all doing their best to keep their spirits up. The ten Loud sisters had gathered in the bedroom of Lori and Leni.

"This meeting is called to order!" declared Lori.

Lori slammed her heel on the desk.

"We all want Lincoln back and will welcome him." began Lori.

The others agreed with this.

"However, he will likely not trust us." continued Lori.

"Especially after how everything went down." agreed Luna solemnly.

"So...how do we convince Lincoln we're supporting him now?" asked Lori.

They all thought.

"We could, like, just tell him." answered Leni.

"It won't be that easy." said Luan.

"It won't." replied Leni confused.

Lori thought for a moment.

"We made Lincoln feel bad and we need to help the tummy ache in his heart." explained Lori.

"I understand." said Leni.

Leni tapped her chin.

"I could make him a special smoothie!" declared Leni.

"It's gonna take more than that." noted Lisa sympathetically.

"What if its a peanut butter and sauerkraut smoothie?" asked Lucy.

The others sisters freaked out.

"Geez Spooky. I almost had a _heart attack ack ack._ " said Luna.

"Sorry." replied Lucy.

"It is Lincoln's favorite." noted Lana.

"Yeah. It could help." agreed Lola.

"That does give me an idea." stated Lisa.

"What is it?" asked Lori.

"We could take it upon ourselves to preform a task out of sincere generosity to show our brother that we do in fact feel regretful over what occurred." answered Lisa.

The others blinked in confusion.

"We can preform a selfless act to show Lincoln we feel bad." explained Lisa.

"Like build a crib for Linky's baby!" exclaimed Leni.

"Exactly." confirmed Lisa.

"I can do that in my sleep!" declared Lana.

"I shall preform the proper measuring and mathematics involved." said Lisa.

"That is literally a great idea Lisa." replied Lori.

Lisa merely shrugged.

"I can write an awesome lullaby!" exclaimed Luna.

"I can help with that." offered Luan.

"No prob." said Luna.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Lucy.

"Why?" asked Luna surprised.

"I'm going to write a poem for the baby." answered Lucy.

"Of course." confirmed Luna.

"That'll be all _freight_ by me!" declared Luan.

The others groaned at the joke.

"Lincoln's old mobile is somewhere in the attic. I'll dig it out and give it a makeover." said Lori.

"If there's a makeover then you'll need me." said Lola.

Lori nodded in affirmation.

"That just leaves Lynn and Lily.

"We'll come up with something." vowed Lynn.

"Yeah." agreed Lily.

"Then I declare this meeting adjourned!" declared Lori.

* * *

The meeting adjourned and the sisters dispersed. Once she saw the chance, Lynn pulled Lily aside and went into Lynn and Lucy's room. Lucy went into the vents to brainstorm leaving their room empty. Lynn and Lily sat down on Lynn's bed.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

"We're the only two with nothing to offer Lincoln." answered Lynn.

"We could bake a cake." proposed Lily.

"I can't bake." confessed Lynn.

"Dad could help us." noted Lily.

"I want something more...permanent." said Lynn.

"I don't know what I can do." admitted Lily.

"You're a damn good artist." shrugged Lynn.

"Mom and dad wouldn't want you swearing like that around me." noted Lily.

"I'm having flashbacks to Operation Delete the "D" Word." sighed Lynn.

Lily chuckled at this.

"I could draw something." deduced Lily.

"That leaves me alone." said Lynn flatly.

"I wouldn't leave you out like that!" declared Lily.

"It's fine." replied Lynn.

"I'd rather do something with you." stated Lily.

Lynn hugged her sister.

"Thanks. I needed that." whispered Lynn.

"No problem." replied Lily.

The two broke their hug.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Lynn.

Lynn whispered her idea to Lily.

"That's brilliant!" cried Lily.

"Let's get ready." said Lynn happily.

"Yeah!" declared Lily excited.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had entered the city of Pontiac. After some searching, they found a temporary residence at the Sagano Motel. They unpacked and decided to go job hunting. Before leaving, the two of them agreed to meet at back at the motel once they where done. They two went out and began searching for jobs. As night fell, the two of them returned.

"Hey Lame-O." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Hey." replied Lincoln flatly.

"No luck either?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne laid on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Nope." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed.

"Teenage dropouts aren't in high demand." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne rubbed her stomach.

"No love for a pregnant teen." mused Lincoln.

"I didn't mention the baby." revealed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln shrugged at this.

"I didn't want their sympathy." added Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie..." began Lincoln.

"Ronalda Anne Santiago wouldn't be looked down on!" declared Ronnie Anne.

You can't let your pride cloud your judgment." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne huffed at this.

"Think of the baby." said Lincoln.

"Dammit. I hate it when you're right." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln didn't respond to this.

"Besides, I was afraid it'd give us away." stated Ronnie Anne.

"That makes sense." admitted Lincoln.

Ronnie chuckled at this.

"Guess I was right about that." said Ronnie Anne cockily.

"Guess so." agreed Lincoln.

"Hey, that has a nice ring to it." mused Ronnie jokingly, "Can you say it again?"

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne was right." said Lincoln.

"You sound sexy when you say that." replied Ronnie Anne.

The two of them shared a kiss.

"I guess we'll try again tomorrow." sighed Lincoln.

"How much money do we have left?" asked Ronnie Anne concerned.

"Under three hundred." answered Lincoln flatly.

Ronnie Anne cursed in Spanish.

"How the hell did we lost it so fast?" asked Ronnie annoyed.

"Our motel stays have drained us." answered Lincoln.

"Plus, there's the food." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Exactly. We've been drained." confirmed Lincoln.

"We have to reach Detroit soon." said Ronnie Anne.

"We'll need money." replied Lincoln.

"I'm not saying at a homeless shelter." stated Ronnie Anne.

"But, we might have to." shrugged Lincoln.

"I'm a fifteen year old runaway girl. That makes me an easy target for predators." explained Ronnie Anne.

"W have to do something." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne grabbed her stomach.

"Is the baby kicking?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie nodded her head affirming.

"This kid sure can kick." joked Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe they'll be a soccer star." proposed Lincoln.

"I think you're right." agreed Ronnie.

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Let's get ready for dinner." said Lincoln.

* * *

The rest of the night came and went without anything of note happening. The two lovers awoke and began the next once morning came. They showered, got dressed and had breakfast. They then left and went back on the job hunt. However, just like the day prior there was no success. Once the afternoon came, they met outside the DQ Grill & Chill Restaurant as agreed upon.

"Well, I got nothing." admitted Lincoln.

"Neither did I." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no clue what we're going to do." admitted Lincoln.

"Well we have to do something." replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln opened his mouth.

"And don't say go home!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln took a moment.

"I was going to say I'll do whatever it takes to provide." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Alright then." said Ronnie Anne.

A family entered the Dairy Queen behind them.

"That'll be us." mused Ronnie Anne.

"I can't wait." said Lincoln.

The two shared a kiss.

"I'll find work. I promise." vowed Lincoln.

"I am not afraid to work." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"No offense, but I don't want you working." replied Lincoln.

"Why is that?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure.

"You're pregnant." answered Lincoln.

"I am doing this for the baby." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I don't know." sighed Lincoln.

"This is nuts." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"You can say that again." agreed Lincoln

The Latina rubbed her chin.

"I'm not becoming a stripper." stated Ronnie Anne.

"You are too young anyway." said Lincoln.

"Oh. So you wouldn't mind me getting naked in front of strangers." said Ronnie Anne.

"I know you wouldn't." shrugged Lincoln.

"Damn right. I wouldn't be a hooker either." confirmed Ronnie Anne.

The Latina rubbed her chin.

"Maybe I prostitute, but once I get people's money then I'll kick their asses and take off." mused Ronnie Anne.

The two chuckled.

"Let's save that for Plan B." proposed Lincoln joking.

The two laughed not noticing the Dairy Queen door opened.

"So, what will we do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I will scrap and fight until I find a way to provide." answered Lincoln.

"Our little _bebe_ will have a great father." sad Ronnie Anne.

"Not to mention a great mother too." replied Lincoln.

"I told before, flattery will get you everywhere." said Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"You little lovebirds are to sweet." cooed a familiar voice.

The two shocked lovers turned around see none other than Sam standing in front of them.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I always planned to include Sam this way and have her in this significant role. The reason included Maggie and Margo (along with liking these characters and wanting them to be featured) was hide this. The idea of the sisters doing something for Lincoln was partially inspired by "What A Person's Worth?" by That Engineer. I definitely recommend it. Also,Luna made a reference to "Movin' Out" by Billy Joel. The Sagano Motel is a real motel in Flint, Michigan. Next time, the sister began preparing and our lovers talk with Sam. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eighteen of this chapter. Here; Lucy, Luan and Luna being working on their gifts to Lincoln while our lovers talk with Sam.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

In their room, both Luna and Luan where busy. The family rocker was lying on her bed while the family comedian was n her swivel chair. Both had notebooks and where thinking of lyrics for their song.

"Man, I've never been this stumped before." sighed Luna in frustration.

"I know what you mean." agreed Luan.

"No pun?" asked Luna surprisd.

"Not interested." answered Luan.

The family comedian let out a sigh.

"We're just like a cut down tree." said Luan.

"How?" asked Luna confused.

"We're _stumped_." answered Luan.

Both sisters laughed at this pun.

"Okay, that was good." admitted Luna.

"I've never see you laugh at one of puns." noted Luan.

"Sometimes you're funny." shrugged Luna.

"Then why haven't you laughed before?" asked Luan.

Luna rubbed her neck guilty.

"Well nobody else does..." began Luna.

"So...peer pressure." replied Luan hurt.

"No! No! No!" declared Luna.

Luna looked for the right words.

"I guess I don't want to seem...out of place." confessed Luna.

Luna hung her head.

"That's kinda low." realized Luna.

Luan sadly nodded her head.

"Yeah." agreed Luan.

"Damn. I've been a shitty sister." sighed Luna.

"Of course not." replied Luan.

"You just proved it." stated Luna.

"I'm not happy about that, but you're still a damn good sister." countered Luan.

"How?" asked Luna.

"You're kind, caring and always up to help." answered Luna.

"Thanks for that." relied Luna grateful.

"Meanwhile, I'm the cruel one." sighed Luan.

"No you aren't." said Luna.

"I the others think my pranks are cruel." said Luan.

Luan looked down at Mr. Coconuts.

"Especially at April Fools." added Luan.

"You do get carried away." admitted Luna.

"Lisa built a bunker, you tried to send me to a clown camp and even hired stunt doubles." explained Luan.

Luna remained silent as she adverted her eyes.

"See." said Luan sadly.

Luna got down off the bed.

"Yes you need to tone it down sometimes, but you're trying to make people laugh." stated Luna.

Luan hung her head sadly.

"The point is, I know you're never being malicious." said Luna.

Luan began to smile a bit.

"Plus, you never post videos without consent." noted Luna, "I'll always love you."

Luan began smiling happily.

"You're great." said Luan.

"Back at ya." said Luna.

The two sisters shared a hug.

"This would warm my heart if that was possible." stated Lucy.

Both Luna and Luan nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Geez Lucy!" cried Luna.

"I didn't mean to scare you." noted Lucy.

"How long have you been there?" asked Luan.

"I popped in after Luan's stumped joke." answered Lucy.

"But, I didn't see you there." noted Luna.

"Story of my life." said Lucy.

"It's not like we said anything we'd want secret." shrugged Luna.

"Luan, your puns are funny sometimes." said Lucy.

"But, you never laugh." said Luan.

"I'm Goth. We don't...smile." explained Lucy.

Luna and Luan nodded in agreement.

"I know you guys think I'm creepy." stated Lucy.

Luan and Luna had to shrug in agreement.

"Look Luce, we don't think any less of you because of your lifestyle." said Luan.

"Hey. Hell, Luan is a joker and I'm a bisexual rocker." said Luna.

"None of us here are exactly, normal." added Luan.

"Normalcy is overrated." said Lucy.

"Totally." agreed Luan.

"Damn right." agreed Luan.

The three sisters all shared a laugh.

"Bring it in Luce Change." said Luna.

"I don't like hugs." noted Lucy.

Luna pulled Lucy into the hug.

"This is nice." admitted Lucy.

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone I said that." added Lucy.

* * *

In Pontiac, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where stunned. After their escape and run, the two of them had been accidentally caught. They where now face to face with Luna's girlfriend. Sam asked if they had eaten and they confirmed they had not. Sam brought them inside and they bought food which Sam paid for. They sat down at a booth.

"So...how'd you find us?" asked Lincoln.

"By accident." answered Sam chuckling.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We're visiting family." answered Sam.

Sam took a sip of soda.

"My uncle is a guard at Motown Motion Picture Studios." explained Sam.

"That's so cool!" declared Lincoln.

"You ever get onto sets?" asked Ronnie Anne curiously.

"Nope. He can't." answered Sam.

"That sucks." shrugged Lincoln.

Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"He used to work for the car manufacturer Pontiac until they where shut down by GMC." added Sam.

"That recession hit hard." mused Lincoln.

"Must of been hard with such a big family." replied Sam.

"Yeah. We where really lucky." agreed Lincoln.

"Your parents needed birth control." joked Ronnie Anne.

"I think my dad used condoms." noted Lincoln.

"They must have been crappy condoms." said Ronnie Anne.

"Probably the generic ones." replied Lincoln.

The three all laughed at this.

"Speaking of your family..." began Sam.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln winced at this.

"They miss you." said Sam.

"We saw the press conference." confirmed Lincoln.

"We're not going back." added Ronnie Anne firmly.

Sam thought for a moment.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Sam.

"Okay." agreed Ronnie Anne skeptically.

"How did you guys get this far?" asked Sam surprised.

"Bicycle." answered Lincoln.

"Did you buy it?" asked Sam curious.

"It was a gift." answered Lincoln.

"Loose lips sink ships." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"What's that mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Shut up and don't say too much." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I get it. You guys are worried I'll reveal where you are." replied Sam.

Ronnie Anne glared at Sam not buying what she was selling.

"Just tell me if you're okay." requested Sam.

"We've always had a roof over our heads." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Are you eating well?" asked Sam.

"Yes." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Short and concise answers so you don't give away too much information." mused Sam.

"Luna's gotta keeper." replied Ronnie Anne.

The two girls nodded in a sign of mutual respect.

"We're doing fine on our own." stated Ronnie Anne.

"How are you affording these?" asked Sam.

"Legitimately." answered Ronnie Anne.

"We've been working." added Lincoln.

"Man, you two are doing damn well for yourselves." admitted Sam.

"Not bad for a couple of fourteen year olds." said Ronnie Anne braggadocios.

Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll say." agreed Sam.

Sam bite her lip for a moment.

"You're families wants you home." noted Sam.

Ronnie Anne spat on the ground.

"Not a good response." muttered Sam.

"Our families didn't exactly have the best response." noted Lincoln.

"So I heard." sighed Sam.

"We aren't going." stated Ronnie Anne.

"They feel bad about how things went and regrets their outbursts." explained Sam.

"Too little, to late." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"They're torn up over how things went." added Sam.

"They should be." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Sam.

"Maybe, but I stick with it." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne then snorted.

"Please...come home guys." requested Sam solemnly.

"Maybe...we should." said Lincoln.

"What?" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

Lincoln gulped again and silently prayed.

"I think we should consider going home." answered Lincoln.

"I thought you here for me and the baby." noted Ronnie Anne.

"That's why I think we should go home." replied Lincoln.

"You better start making sense." demanded Ronnie Anne.

"We're living in motels, doing cheap jobs even though we cannot find work right now, we're struggling to get by. This isn't good conditions to bring a child into." explained Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne balled her fists.

"Listen. Our families don't want us to raise our child no matter what bullshit lies they tell you. They rejected us and we don't need them. Also, I love you Lincoln and want you in our child's life. However, I can do this by myself." said Ronnie Anne angrily.

Ronnie Anne got up and stormed off.

"Oh boy." sighed Lincoln.

"Aren't you going after her?" asked Sam surprised.

"It's better to let her cool off." answered Lincoln.

"That makes sense." admitted Sam.

"I'll have to deal with that later." noted Lincoln.

"Sorry." said Sam.

"No problem." replied Lincoln.

"I'm glad you want to return." said Sam.

"I mean what I said." shrugged Lincoln.

"Look, I'm returning this tomorrow night." noted Sam.

"I see." mused Lincoln.

"I'd love it if you and Ronnie Anne came home with me." added Sam.

"I'll try to talk to Ronnie Anne and convince her to return." said Lincoln.

"I won't tell anyone." said Sam.

The two then shook her hands.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I wanted to add more meat to this story by focusing on the sister's interactions and how they see each other. Next time, we focus on the trio building a crib and Lincoln talks to Ronnie Anne. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. Here, we focus on the trio of sisters making the crib plus Lincoln talk with Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lana, Lisa and Leni Loud where all hard work. The trio where in the room shared by Lisa and Lily currently working on making a crib for their new niece of nephew. Lana was doing the hard work while Lisa carefully measured and mad certain the math was perfect while Leni was sitting on Lily's bed working on designs. Lisa measured Lana's measurements.

"According to my calculations, this is the perfect angle." said Lisa.

"I've being dong this for years." shrugged Lana.

Lana sat down and pulled a piece of gum of the bottom of her shoe.

"You can count on my measurements." added Lana.

Lana threw the gum in her mouth and began chewing.

"That is disgusting." said Lisa.

"Oh please. It's fine." replied Lana.

"Actually, it is not." noted Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"There are a number food born illness you can catch such as _Listeria monocytogenus_ , _Escherichia coli_ , _Salmonella_ , Clostridium perfringens and _Staphylococcus_ _."_ answered Lisa.

Lana spat the gum out of her mouth.

"Well these are negative side effects to grim and filth, you should avoid the other extreme." continued Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"You should avoid mysophobia. That isn't better." answered Lisa.

"I know everyone thinks I'm a slob." noted Lana.

"You're social graces could use improvement." admitted Lisa.

Lana frowned at this.

"However, any psychologist would agree it is better for you to behave in a way you feel comfortable." added Lisa.

"In English." requested Lana.

Lisa took a moment.

"Be yourself." said Lisa.

"Thanks." replied Lana.

The two shared a hug.

"Aside, you're popularity is still higher than mine." sighed Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"I know you guys don't like enjoy me due to my studies." answered Lisa.

"We love you." said Lana.

"I don't doubt you love me, but I know you see me as "mean" for lack of a better word." explained Lisa.

"How do ya figure that?" asked Lana.

"I've studied all the great psychologists. I picked it up easy." answered Lisa hurt.

"It's true we aren't fans of your studies." admitted Lana.

"I knew it." said Lisa un-surprised.

"But, we don't hold that against you." continued Lana.

"I must preform studies for the advancement of science!" declared Lisa.

"Even if it costs you your family?" asked Lana bluntly.

Lisa froze hearing this question.

"Of course not." answered Lisa.

Lisa thought over it.

"I see what you mean." sighed Lisa.

"We'd never abandon you." noted Lana.

"But, my experiments and blowing the house up don't help matters." said Lisa sadly.

Lana was feeling bad her sister.

"I guess I can forget how young I am." confessed Lisa.

Lisa hung her head.

"Man, for somebody so smart I can really act like a fool." stated Lisa.

Tears began building up in Lisa's eyes

"It's okay Lisa. Your big sister is hear for you." said Lana.

"Thank you Lana." said Lisa gratefully.

The two sisters shared another hug.

"Awe! That was totes sweet!" declared Leni.

The two shared a nervous laugh.

"I kinda forgot you where there." admitted Lana.

"So did I." confessed Lisa.

"I think it was like, totes sweet you two did." added Leni.

"Thanks." said Lana.

"I also wish to thank you as well." said Lisa.

"It's great you guys are there for each other." said Leni.

"It was nothing." shrugged Lisa.

"I kinda wish I said something like that." sighed Leni.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb." answered Leni.

"No way!" cried Lana.

"You don't need to lie to me." replied Leni hurting.

"I'll admit you do seem to lack intelligence." said Lisa softly.

"See! Even my own family thinks I'm dumb!" cried Leni.

Lisa and Lana got on the bed.

"I know I'm not the smartest person." began Leni.

Tears began to build up in Leni's eyes.

"Not to mention everyone has reminded me since first grade." added Leni.

"Don't the others help you?" asked Lana.

"Lori used to threaten kids who picked on me." answered Leni.

"She doesn't anymore." mused Lisa.

"Once she liking boys, she like, totes stopped." explained Leni crying.

"You might not be the smartest, but you are totally kind and that's way more important." said Lana.

"Plus you have an excellent eye for fashion. Something that alludes even myself." added Lisa.

"Thank you guys." said Leni, hugging the two.

* * *

In Pontiac, Lincoln and Sam finished their meals then split up. Lincoln decided to walk around for a bit to five Ronnie Anne a chance to blow off steam. He consider a job hunt, but decided to hold off. He had his mind made up on going home. After a half hour of walking around bored, Lincoln returned to the Sagano Motel. He opened the door to his room nervously. Ronnie Anne was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Lincoln entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Did you find a job?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"No." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln sat on the bed.

"You didn't even try." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"How could you tell?" asked Lincoln flatly.

Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"I know you." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne sat up.

"Lame-O, we have to find an income." stated Ronnie Anne.

"We do have one option." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne punched the bed.

"I am not going home!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln hung his head.

"I really do miss my family." admitted Lincoln.

"So do I." said Ronnie Anne softly.

Lincoln took a moment.

"So..." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne covered Lincoln's mouth with her hand.

"Think about the next words you say." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne removed her hand.

"I think we should go home." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"You didn't learn." replied Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Please, consider it." requested Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne clenched her fists angrily.

"No." said Ronnie Anne coldly.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

"Look Ron..." began Lincoln.

" _Silencio_!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln immediately froze.

"I won't go back!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"But..." began Lincoln.

"No buts!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln gulped worriedly.

"My family made their choice and they have to live it with!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"You miss them." noted Lincoln.

"They shouldn't have made such a _cabron_ decision!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln winced hearing this.

"I miss them, but its them that sent us here!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"Well, it's our fault too." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne froze hearing this.

"We're the ones who slept together." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne began to shake

"Listen Lame-O, I don't need them and I don't need you! Go back! I don't care!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne's words hung in the air.

"Just leave." demanded Ronnie Anne coldly.

Lincoln felt his heart sink.

"I won't leave you." replied Lincoln.

"Go now." said Ronnie Anne lifeless.

Lincoln began walking away.

"I love you." said Lincoln softly.

* * *

Lincoln left the apartment with a look of pure sorrow on his face. With nowhere else to go, Lincoln decided to find Sam and talk with her However, he didn't have an address. Luckily, Lincoln had a good idea. He went to the front office and found a phone book. After being relieved they still existed, he looked up Sam's surname. Finding a match, he went to the house and knocked. Sam answered immediately noticed the sad look on his face. She then led Lincoln to her room.

"So, I take it things didn't go well." mused Sam.

Lincoln threw himself onto Sam's bed.

"Ronnie Anne didn't go for it." stated Sam.

Sam shut the door behind her.

"That's putting it mildly." sighed Lincoln.

Sam leaned with her back against the door.

"That's putting it mildly." moaned Lincoln.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"I tried to convince her to go, but she rejected it." answered Lincoln.

"There's more than that." said Sam.

Lincoln moaned into the pillow.

"Please tell me so I can help." requested Sam.

Lincoln turned over.

"We had a fight." revealed Lincoln.

"It was your first fight." deduced Sam.

"Yeah." confirmed Lincoln sadly.

Lincoln rubbed his face with his hands.

"We've had little fights, but nothing like this." added Lincoln.

"Fights are a part of a relationship. They're inevitable." shrugged Sam.

"The stress has made it worse." noted Lincoln.

"Did I ever tell you about my first fight with Luna?" asked Sam.

"No." answered Lincoln.

Sam walked over and sat on her bed.

"I couldn't find her lucky pick, after she gave it to me, and got mad because I lost such an important gift from her." began Sam.

Lincoln scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. She was so pissed." mused Lincoln.

"Yeah, but we made up." said Sam.

"I get what you're saying." said Lincoln.

"What am I saying?" asked Sam.

"Even though we fought, it's not the end of the world." answered Lincoln.

"Exactly." confirmed Sam.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"No problem." said Sam pleased.

"Luna's lucky to have such an awesome girlfriend." said Lincoln.

Sam chuckled at this.

"I'm lucky to have Luna." replied Sam.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked it as we push forward. Next time, we focus on Lori and Lola as well as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne once more. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story. Here, we focus on Lori and Lola while Lincoln talks to Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lola Loud as currently on Lori's bed. The little pageant princess was filing her nails while Lori was getting the mobile from the attic. After what seemed like forever, Lori returned with the mobile. It was an earth, five pointed yellow star, teddy bear and white rabbit. Lori sat on the bed next to Lola.

"That's so nice." said Lola.

"Yeah. It was a gift from Pop Pop." revealed Lori.

"From the rabbit, I take it that was specifically made for Lincoln." mused Lola.

"It was made by the sister of one of the guys Pop Pop served with in Vietnam." explained Lori.

"It's nice." said Lola.

"We never passed it down because it was specifically Lincoln's." continued Lori.

"Lucky." sighed Lola.

"Considering the poor guy has had to deal with ten sisters, he deserves it." sad Lori.

"Says the girl who threatens to turn him into a human pretzel." said Lola.

"I'll admit, I should be more patient." admitted Lori.

"I remember that "worst sister ever" incident." laughed Lola.

"Hey, you're one to talk!" snapped Lori.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola offended.

"Always forcing him to be your butler." answered Lori.

Lola giggled embarrassed.

"Let's face it, we're two of the "mean sisters" here." noted Lori.

"Like I care." huffed Lola.

"It's not a role I like." stated Lori.

"Mom and Dad are always saying we shouldn't let others judge us." noted Lola.

Lori nodded her head to acknowledge this.

"But, don't you feel bad the others have such a negative image of you?" asked Lori.

Lola bit her lower lip.

"Maybe a little." answered Lola sheepishly.

"I know it bugs me when the others see me like that." noted Lori.

"Well you are bossy." said Lola.

"Remember that time you guys looked me in a room and you girls literally messed up the entire house?" asked Lori.

"I was guarding you and you distracted me with glitter." answered Lola.

Lori snickered at this.

"I have to be bossy at times to keep this place in together." said Lori.

Lori ran her hands through her hair.

"But, considering what happened to Lincoln, I guess I literally failed." mused Lori.

"Hey! Don't blame yourself for Lincoln being a bonehead!" declared Lola.

Lori laughed at this.

"Thanks for that." relied Lori grateful.

"But...you could be nicer at times." said Lola.

"You don't understand how hard it is to b a teenager." replied Lori.

"What do you mean?" asked Lola confused.

"Your teen years are a turbulent time. Your entire life goes all topsy turvy and your priorities literally change." answered Lori.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck.

"But, that's not an excuse." sighed Lori.

"Being hated really isn't fun." noted Lola.

The two thought for a moment.

"Let's make a deal." proposed Lori.

"What?" asked Lola.

"Let's try and turn over a new leaf." answered Lori.

"You mean be less mean." realized Lola.

"Correct." confirmed Lori, extending her hand.

Lola shook her hand.

"Agreed." said Lola.

* * *

Back in Pontiac, Lincoln left the Sharp residence. He headed back to the Sagano Motel ready to talk with Ronnie Anne. He couldn't deny feeling anxious, but couldn't back down. He arrived earlier than anticipated and kicked himself for that. Taking a deep sigh, Lincoln opened the door and found Ronalda lying on the bed facing away from the door. Lincoln entered and shut the door behind him.

"Hello." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne remained silent.

"Look Ronnie, I know you're probably still mad..." began Lincoln.

"Lame-O." replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sat down on the bed.

"We need to talk." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne continued to be silent.

"Come on!" declared Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne attempted to kick Lincoln, but she missed.

"Knock it off!" snapped Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne jolted up.

"What do you want to talk about?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln took a moment to maintain his composure.

"Our fight earlier." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne winced at this.

"Nothing to talk about." replied Ronnie Anne hurt.

"That was our first major fight." noted Lincoln.

"Shit happens." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Look, I refuse to abandon you or our child." stated Lincoln.

"You're a noble guy." chuckled Ronnie Anne.

"I'm doing what's right." stated Lincoln.

"Man, I'm so freaking lucky to have you be my baby daddy." said Ronnie Anne flatly.

Ronnie rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know why I got so mad?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"No." answered Lincoln.

"It's because of my father." revealed Ronnie Anne.

"You don't talk about him much." noted Lincoln solemnly.

"There's a reason." said Ronnie Anne.

"I remember him having a hernia surgery back when I as totally desperate t t at the adult table." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne chuckled sadly.

"That was a lie." said Ronnie Anne.

"What...is the truth then?" asked Lincoln worried.

"He was in jail for public drunkenness." answered Ronnie Anne bitterly.

"Sorry." said Lincoln gently.

"The reason he and my mom aren't together is because he's a drunk!" spat Ronnie Anne angrily.

"I had no idea." gasped Lincoln.

"He's never been a good dad. He's always lying on the couch shit faced on tequila." continued Ronnie Anne madly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Lincoln worried.

"It's my personal business." answered Ronnie Anne hurting.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like he was abusive." added Ronnie Anne.

"Child neglect is a form of abuse." replied Lincoln.

"Mom did a great job raising us as a single mom." said Ronnie Anne.

"She did." agreed Lincoln.

"I could be a single mom...but..." began Ronnie Anne sadly.

Ronnie Anne trailed off as she began to cry.

"I will always be here for you and our child." said Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed the tears out of Ronnie's eyes.

"Thanks so much Lam...Lincoln." replied Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." said Lincoln gently.

"Just promise me one thing." requested Ronnie Anne.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"Stay away from booze." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." agreed Lincoln.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln spent an hour together just cuddling. The both took comfort in each other which s all they truly needed. After formally making up, Ronnie Anne agreed to talk to Sam about going home. Lincoln called Sam who agreed to come over. It was an hour before arrived at the motel. Lincoln let her in and Sam sat with them in the bed.

"So...how's things?" asked Sam.

"Ronnie Anne is willing to talk." answered Lincoln.

"I'm not going back without conditions." stated Ronnie Anne.

Sam rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll do what I can." said Sam.

"First and foremost, we will raise our child." said Ronnie Anne.

Sam nodded her head in agreement with this.

"I can't help you what." noted Sam.

"We'll have to talk to our parents about that." added Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne muttered in Spanish.

"But, your siblings will totally support you." noted Sam.

"I'm sure they will." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne flared her nostrils.

"They didn't when we told them." said Ronnie Anne.

"That was a terrible knee jerk reaction." stated Sam.

"They screwed up royally." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"So did we when we had unprotected sex and conceived a child as teenagers." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne winced hearing this.

"Yeah, I freaking know." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Like I said, your siblings are fully behind you know." said Sam.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Well..." said Sam.

Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrow suspicious.

"What do you know?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Sam tapped her fingers on the bed.

"Tell us!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

Sam flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Tell us now!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne grabbed Sam's collar.

"Don't bullshit us or we'll leave right now!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne.

"Please calm down!" cried Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took several deep breaths.

"'m sorry." whispered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne released Sam.

"My hormones are screwing with me badly." added Ronnie Anne.

"I got a brother so I get it." replied Sam.

"How is Simon?" asked Lincoln.

"He's cool." answered Sam.

"Please, tell us what you know." requested Ronnie Anne.

"Luna mentioned the girls where doing something to make it up to you." explained Sam.

"That's just like it." mused Lincoln.

"What abut Bobby?" asked Ronnie Anne hopeful.

"Not sure." answered Sam honestly.

Ronnie Anne was deflated by this.

"I'm sure he misses you very much." said Sam.

Ronnie Anne rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"Let's do it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's go home." answered Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shared a passionate kiss. Sam agreed they would return with them. Sam called her family and they agreed to bring the two runaway back. The Sharp family agreed to keep it secret as this was the only way they would go. The Sharp family also agreed to take the two runaways over for dinner.

"This food is delicious Mrs. Sharp." said Lincoln.

"Thank you." replied Mrs. Sharp.

"Buttering up our future nephew - in - law." chuckled Mr. Sharp.

"Oh you." giggled Mrs. Sharp.

Ronnie Anne finished scarfing down her food.

"Can I have seconds?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." answered Mr. Sharp.

Mr. Sharp filled Ronnie's plate with more food.

"Gotta eat well...for the baby." sad Mrs. Sharp.

"You don't have to worry abut me mom." joked Sam.

All of the people laughed.

"So...Luna says your fans of SMOOCH." noted Sam.

"They're my favorite band." said Lincoln.

"Totally." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"They awesome." said Sam.

"I see you a fan of The Who." noted Ronnie Anne.

Sam proudly rubbed her t - shirt.

"She's also a fan of Mick Swagger." said Lincoln.

"Who else are you a fan of?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Queen, Elton John, Eddie Money..." answered Sam.

"Nice. Eddie Money's "Take Me Home Tonight" is a good song." replied Lincoln.

"Sung with Ronnie Spector." stated Ronnie Anne.

The two lovers looked at each other and began to sing the song lyrics.

"Just like Ronnie sang..." began Lincoln.

"Be my baby little baby." concluded Ronnie Anne.

A/N: So that's where we'll end things for now. This story does not take place in the same canon as my other two stories "Coming Out" and "Solidarity" both take place in their own universe. Also, the background of Mr. Santiago was my own and is not canon. This story does not occur in the canon universe. Next time, we return to the titular Loud House while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne prepare to go home. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story. Here, we return to the titular Loud House then Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decided to return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a calm day at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The normally loud Loud House had been much more silent since Lincoln had left and now the sisters working on their projects. Their parents where pleased to see their daughters doing this. They where both in the kitchen when a knock came at the door. Rita volunteered to get it.

"Hey dear." said Albert.

The two shared a hug.

"Dad! So nice to see you!" exclaimed Rita.

"Same." replied Pop Pop.

Rita and Albert made their way to the kitchen.

"So nice to see you again Albert." said Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. poured Albert a cup of coffee.

"Same Lynn." agreed Pop Pop.

Lynn Sr. handed Albert his coffee.

"Thanks." said Albert.

Albert took a sip of his coffee.

"It's a shame not seeing Myrtle." said Rita.

"Ever since her hip replacement, her mobility ain't what it used to be." sighed Albert.

Albert took another sip of coffee.

"She sends her best." noted Albert.

"Tell her we send her our best." sad Lynn Sr.

Albert nodded in confirmation.

"Can do." said Albert.

Albert began to take another sip of coffee, but stopped before he did.

"How are the girls?" asked Albert.

"They're..." began Lynn Sr.

Another knock came on the door.

"I'll get it this time." said Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Grouse." said Lynn Sr. surprised.

"Same Loud." said Mr. Grouse.

"So, you're not the type to just pop in." noted Lynn Sr.

"I got a letter for you." explained Mr. Grouse.

"Oh...a letter." said Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch did his best to contain his optimism.

"It's a water bill." said Mr. Grouse.

Lynn Sr. flinched deflated.

"I know it's hard." said Mr. Grouse sympathetically.

"You wanna come in?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure." answered Mr. Grouse.

The two headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Grouse." said Rita.

"Hello." replied Mr. Grouse.

""This is my father Albert. Dad, this is our neighbor." said Rita.

"Nice to meet you." said Albert.

"Same." agreed Albert.

The two shook hands.

"Is that an anchor tattoo on your arm?" asked Mr. Grouse.

"I was a Midshipman in the Navy during the Vietnam War." answered Albert.

"My older brother served in the infantry during Nam." noted Mr. Grouse.

Rita made Mr. Grouse a cup of coffee and handed t to him.

"Thanks Loud." said Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse drank from the coffee.

"No problem." replied Rita.

Mr. Grouse took another drink of coffee.

"So, what where you saying about the girls?" asked Albert.

It took a moment for Lynn Sr. to realize what he was talking about.

"They're all doing projects for Lincoln." answered Lynn Sr.

"That's great of them." replied Albert.

Both Loud parents nodded in agreement.

"It was actually something that though of n their own" noted Lynn Sr.

"So...how are they gonna show them to someone who isn't here?" asked Mr. Grouse.

"They're for when he comes home." answered Rita.

"He's been gone for a while." noted Mr. Grouse.

"We're keeping our spirits up." said Lynn Sr.

"Nothing wrong with that." shrugged Mr. Grouse.

"Any news?" asked Albert hopeful.

"No." answered Rita sadly.

"You gotta your chin up dear." replied Albert hopeful.

"We're trying." said Rita.

"That boy of yours is something special." said Mr. Grouse.

"Thanks." said Mr. Grouse.

"Albert, did they tell you about his Christmas gift?" asked Mr. Grouse.

"No." answered Albert.

Mr. Grouse explained how Lincoln got the Loud and McBride families to join him on Christmas so he wouldn't be alone.

"That's my grandson." said Albert proudly.

"You two did a great job raising your kids." said Mr. Grouse.

"Thanks." said Lynn Sr.

"It means a lot." added Rita.

Mr. Grouse looked into his coffee.

"He'll come home. I know it." said Mr. Grouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sharp family where preparing to return home from Pontiac. However, they where not going to be gong home alone. At the Sagano Motel, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had given their notice that they where leaving. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where in their room packing up. Luckily, they did not have much.

"Okay, I've got all my stuff packed." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie sat down on the bed.

"I think I'm pretty much good too." agreed Lincoln.

Lincoln sat down next to Ronnie Anne.

"It sucks we're losing that bike though." admitted Ronnie.

"I'm not giving that up." relied Lincoln.

Ronnie raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Mrs. Sharp is letting us take tie it to the car." explained Lincoln.

"Makes sense." said Ronnie Anne.

"It is kinda important." noted Lincoln.

"Rob turned out to be a cool dude." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Yup." agreed Lincoln.

"But, what if I wanted the bike?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You've got a skateboard." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie chuckled a bit.

"It's cool Lame-O. I planned to let you have the bike." said Ronnie Anne.

A minute passed without a word.

"It's weird to think we're going back home." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Especially after everything we've been through." said Lincoln.

The two shared a soft laugh.

"It just feels..." began Ronnie Anne.

"Weird?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne nodded her head affirming.

"Yup." confirmed Ronnie Anne.

"I know how you feel." sighed Lincoln.

A minute of awkward silence passed.

"So...this'll be awkward as hell." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Probably so." agreed Lincoln.

"My mom will be crying and my brother too." said Ronnie Anne.

"My sisters will too." replied Lincoln

"All of them?" asked Ronnie Anne quizzically.

"Yeah. I think so." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"I'm totally anxious." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach." said Lincoln.

"I've got our baby in mine." noted Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"I want to get this over with." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." said Lincoln.

The two shared a nervous laugh.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne.

"So..." said Lincoln.

Another minute of silence passed.

"I don't want to do this." moaned Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln was taken aback by this.

"You're not thinking of staying are you?" asked Lincoln worried.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"I'm committed to returning home." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a relieved sigh.

The two shared a kiss.

"We're in this together." whispered Ronnie Anne.

"I'll never leave you." reaffirmed Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne spent their final night on the run. The next day, the departed and spent the rest of the day at the Sharp residence in Pontiac. Then, it came time to return to Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln held onto their belongings for the ride. The bicycle was tied to the car. They enjoyed the ride back talking with Sam and her brother Simon. They arrived before either of them knew.

"So, we're back."noted Lincoln flatly.

"Weird. That was fast." said Ronnie Anne flatly.

Everyone got out of the car.

"Radical to be back!" declared Sam.

Everyone stretched.

"So...do you need help unpacking?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We've gt this." answered Mrs. Sharp.

"You kids get going." added Mr. Sharp.

"Cool. Thanks guys." replied Sam.

"Why does Sam get to go?" asked Simon annoyed,

"I have a personal connection to this." answered Sam.

Simon grumbled a bit.

"I'll unpack my own stuff once I get back." added Sam.

This seemed to pacify Simon.

"Let's go." said Sam.

"Right." agreed Lincoln.

"Yeah." said Ronnie Anne un-enthusiastically.

The three began walking.

"So Ronnie, you don't seem to excited." noted Sam.

"This is difficult." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. I get why you're not excited." admitted Sam.

"I'm glad we're doing Lincoln's family first." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"Says you." muttered Lincoln.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"This isn't thrilling to me either." answered Lincoln.

"It won't be bad." said Sam.

The blond rocker stopped.

"I hope your right." replied Ronnie Anne.

Sam cleared her throat.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stopped.

"We're hear." noted Sam.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne turned and realized they where at 1216 Franklin Avenue.

"Home." said Lincoln softly.

"It's been a long time." noted Ronnie Ann.

"You ready?" asked Sam.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne held hands.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

" _Si_." answered Ronnie Anne.

The three walked up to the porch and reached the door.

"I should be the one who knocks." saiid Lincoln.

Lincoln said a silent prayer and knocked on the door...

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have returned home. Next time, we have the reunion. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two and the penultimate chapter of this story. Here, we have the reunion.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lincoln said a silent prayer and knocked on the door. He felt his heart racing to the point it felt like it'd jump out of his chest. His hand was sweaty, but so was Ronnie Anne's so he knew he wasn't alone. After what seemed like forever, he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Hell..." began Lily.

The youngest Loud froze seeing who was before her.

"Hi Lily." said Lincoln softly.

Lily jumped onto her brother hugging him tightly.

"Lincoln!" exclaimed Lily.

Lincoln heard a storm of footsteps as the sisters charged out of their rooms.

"Lincoln!" exclaimed the other sisters.

The other ten Loud stormed down stairs and dogpiled Lincoln.

"Hey! Don't smother the father of my child!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

The sisters turned their attention to the girl.

"Hard to believe we're gonna be aunts." mused Luan.

Luna suddenly noticed Sam.

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Luna.

"I found 'em." answered Sam.

"Can we go inside?" asked Lincoln.

They all went inside.

"Okay..." began Lincoln.

Before Lincoln could get another word out, his sisters began hounding with questions

"Oh boy." sighed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne whistled to get everyone's attention.

"I know this is emotional and junk, but let's stay calm!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

Everyone heard the sound of a van pulling up allowing Lori to slip off.

"Must be mom and dad." noted Lynn Jr.

Sure enough, the door opened moments later both Loud parents and Pop Pop entering.

"We're ba..." began Rita.

The Loud matriarch trailed off upon seeing who was there.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." requested Lynn Sr.

"I'm home." said Lincoln gently.

Both parents immediately embraced their son.

"Oh baby!" cried Rita.

"We're so happy you're home!" declared Lynn Sr.

Lori returned as her parents reluctantly broke their embrace.

"Good to see my look alike home." said Albert.

"Nice to be back Pop Pop." replied Lincoln.

"You have no idea how much me missed you." said Rita overwhelmed.

"I missed you guys too." said Lincoln.

"We left your room the same as you left." said Lynn Sr.

Before Lincoln could reply, the door flew open.

" _Ni Ni_!" cried Bobby crying.

Roberto ran over and embraced his little sister.

"You're cutting off my breathing." noted Ronnie Anne.

Bobby broke his embrace and laughed.

"Sorry." said Bobby.

"Hell, I missed it." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"My little girl!" cried Maria.

Now it was her mother embracing Ronnie Anne.

"I've missed you mom." whispered Ronnie Anne.

Rita made a quick phone call while Maria preformed a quick examination of her daughter.

"Okay, you're doing okay." said Maria.

The front door flew open once more as now Clyde rushed in.

"Lincoln!" cried Clyde.

"Hey bud!" called Lincoln.

The two friends reunited while the McBride fathers entered.

"I love happy endings." sobbed Howard.

"Thanks for letting us know Rita." whispered Harold.

As Lynn Sr. went to shut the door, a foot blocked him.

"What's with the racket?" asked Mr. Grouse.

The Loud's cranky neighbor suddenly saw the reason for the commotion.

"I told you he'd come home." noted Mr. Grouse.

* * *

Mr. Grouse joined the theirs. The Loud family, Santiago family, McBride family, Sam and Mr. Grouse told the two young lovers about all the effort they put into finding them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne recounted their time on the run from the night they left to coming home. By the time they finished, the others where surprised.

"Man, my little bro is a total survivalist." cooed Luna impressed.

"We did the best we could." shrugged Lincoln.

"I think we kicked butt." added Ronnie Anne.

"I'm just glad my little baby wasn't a drug mule." sighed Rita relieved.

"Fooled us." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Linky..." began Lily nervous.

Lincoln gave his youngest sister his attention.

"Are you mad I told you left?" asked Lily worried.

"No. I feel bad about swearing your to secrecy." answered Lincoln.

"You do?" asked Lily surprised.

"I was putting too much on your shoulders." answered Lincoln.

"Hey...we heard you guys where planning stuff for our returns." mused Ronnie Anne.

The Loud sisters excused themselves for a moment and ran upstairs.

"They've put a lot of work into this." noted Rita.

Luan, Luna (with her guitar) and Lucy arrived first.

"This is a song we worked on together, but have quite finished it." said Luan.

Luna began strumming her guitar and started to sing.

 _Oh little bro_

 _We've watched grow_

 _You've got such an awesome flow_

 _There's so much you know_

 _Without you life would blow_

Luna stopped as everyone applauded.

"That's all we got." admitted Luna.

"We would have had more Lincoln came home already." added Luan.

"Sorry." sad Lincoln.

"We'd rather have you here bro." replied Luna.

"Well it was nice." stated Lincoln.

"Thanks." said Luan.

"I have a poem." said Lucy.

Everyone jumped at Lucy's sudden appearance.

"Oh geez." sighed Lincoln.

Lucy cleared her throat and began reading.

 _My dear brother_

 _From the same mother_

 _There is no other_

 _My dear brother_

With that Lucy finished.

"That was awesome." said Lincoln.

Lucy smiled hearing this.

"Hey Linky!" called Leni.

Everyone looked up to see the crib at the top of the bed. It was a hand carved oak crib with a Victorian design.

"Wow!" gasped Lincoln amazed.

"This was a collaborative effort on the part of Leni, Lana and myself." explained Lisa.

"It's home made." said Lana.

"It beautiful." marveled Lincoln.

"W never could have gotten anything close to that." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"So...you like it?" asked Lana hopeful.

"We love it." answered Lincoln.

The three sister squealed in delight.

"We totes gotta return t." noted Leni.

As the three moved the crib back, Lori and Lola came down stars. Lori had her hands behind her back.

"What we did literally ties in with the rib." noted Lori.

"Ta da!" exclaimed Lola.

Lori presented the mobile which looked as good as new.

"Is that my old mobile?" asked Lincoln mesmerized.

"We fixed it up so you can us it for the bay." answered Lola.

"It's beautiful." said Lincoln amazed.

Lori knelt down in front on Lincoln.

"Listen Lincoln, since the baby won't be coming until next school year..." began Lori.

Leni, Lana and Lisa returned downstairs.

"You can have our room." revealed Lori.

"Really?!" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Totes." answered Leni.

"We'll be moving out and that room is more appropriate considering the situation." explained Lori.

"Thank. That's so nice." replied Lincoln.

"It's literally no problem." said Lori.

Lori move aside as Lynn Jr. and Lily came downstairs. They where carrying a painting.

"This was our idea." sad Lynn Jr.

Lily handed a painting to Lincoln. It was a portrait of the entire Loud family including Pop Pop, Aunt Ruth and Aunt Shirley.

"This is amazing." said Lincoln.

"We thought it would be nice for the bay to have a portrait of his or her entire family." explained Lily.

"Thank you." replied Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry." sighed Lynn Jr.

"For what?" asked Lincoln confused.

"For treating you more like a tackling dummy than a brother." answered Lynn Jr.

"Oh." said Lincoln in realization.

"I've been a dick you to." said Lynn Jr.

"It's okay Lynn. Hey you can be a jerk, but I still love you unconditionally." replied Lincoln.

"Even after all the crap I've done to you?" asked Lynn Jr. amazed.

"Of course. We're siblings." answered Lincoln.

Lynn Jr. tightly embraced her brother.

"I love you!" exclaimed Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. was pried off her brother by Lori.

"What about you Bobby?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Bobby pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"I got this for you." answered Bobby.

Ronnie Anne opened it to find a black, digital sports watch.

"Oh wow! I've eyeing this for months!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"I noticed." shrugged Bobby.

Ronnie Anne cleared her throat.

"Thanks big bro. It means a lot." said Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." replied Bobby.

"He's so thoughtful." cooed Lori.

"Plus I thought it'd someday be a great hand-me-down for the baby." noted Bobby.

It became clear that they could not longer ignore the elephant in the room.

"Our our baby..." began Lincoln.

"We **are** keeping the baby!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"Honey..." began Maria.

"No buts!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"Look, I am with Ronnie on this." said Lincoln.

"Little bro..." began Luna.

"No!" snapped Lincoln.

The others where left speechless.

"We are in love and we want to have this baby. I refuse to abandon Ronnie Anne or our child. I will not take "no" for an answer." said Lincoln.

"Son..." began Lynn Sr.

"This is my child and I will raise it!" declared Lincoln passionately.

"I agree with Lincoln!" declared Lily. 

Lily rushed to her brother's side.

"We want our niece!" exclaimed Lola.

"We want Lincoln too!" declared Lana.

The twins rushed to their brother's side.

"I literally won't accept giving away their child!" declared Lori.

"It's totes related to us!" declared Leni.

Lori and Leni rushed to their brother's side.

"There's no way we're giving the baby away!" declared Luna.

Luna rushed to her brother's side.

"If you gave the child away you might as well get a vacuum because it would suck!" exclaimed Luan.

Luan laughed at her joke.

"But seriously, we aren't giving the baby away." said Luan.

Luan rushed to her brother's side.

"Giving away that child would be too dark even for me." said Lucy.

Lucy rushed over to her brother's side.

"Well the difficulty of raising a child at their age would be extreme, if our brother unit wishes to do so then he should be allowed to." said Lisa.

The others blinked in confusion.

"Let Lincoln raise the child." said Lisa.

Lisa waddled over to her brother's side.

"I would never want to give up or abort the child! Let Lincoln keep the baby!" declared Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. rushed over to her brother's side.

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked in amazement as all ten sisters had joined their brother.

"I'm so proud of you." said Rita amazed.

The eleven Loud kids where surprised by this.

"We talked about it and Lincoln will keep the child." revealed Lynn Sr.

The parents joined in for a family hug.

"Mom..." began Ronnie Anne.

"Dear, if you really want to raise this child I will support you all the way." said Maria.

"I can't wait to be an uncle!" declared Bobby.

* * *

After a bit, everyone else departed leaving only the Loud family in their home. Lincoln went upstairs and returned to his room. Once inside, he threw himself onto his bed.

"It's good to be home." sighed Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we end this chapter and I hope you liked it. The family had been reunited, but the story isn't over just yet. Next time, we wrap up with an epilogue. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. This story has been a undoubted success and I have you to thank for that. Thank you so much. Here, we wrap our story up.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Time went by and soon it the start of a new school year came. True to her word, Lori and Leni moved out to start college. The duo moved into an apartment shared with Bobby. Ronnie Anne and Maria converted his room into a nursery with his blessing. Meanwhile, Lincoln moved into their former room and the crib was there. The two decided to share custody of their child. On the start of the school day, the Loud kids got ready, but Lynn Sr. called his son into the master bedroom.

"What's up dad?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry son." answered Lynn Sr.

"Sorry for what?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I've been a crummy father." answered Lynn Sr. sadly.

Lincoln chuckled at this.

"I don't mind you to laugh at me." said Lynn Sr.

"I laughed because of how silly that is." said Lincoln.

"Son, I'm serious!" declared Lynn Sr.

"No you aren't." replied Lincoln.

"I freaked out and forced you away." said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln had to admit he did have a point.

"This isn't the first time." said Lynn Sr.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"What about the time I wrongly accuses you of clogging the toilet and forced you to miss your convention?" asked Lynn Sr. 

"That did suck." agreed Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. hung his head.

"I was so pissed at the time." continued Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. balled his fists.

"But, I understand." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. gave his son a confused look.

"I clogged the toilet a bunch of times before and I was the last one in their when it clogged. I totally see how you guys thought I did it." explained Lincoln.

"What about the time your mother and I cowered instead of being parents during the Sister Fight Protocol?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Which time?" asked Lincoln.

"See." answered Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. took a moment.

"I was talking about the incident with the dress." noted Lynn Sr. sadly.

"That did suck." said Lincoln.

"There there was the time I locked out because I thought you where "bad luck" and made you wear a squirrel suit." said Lynn Sr. distressed.

"That was not a good time." admitted Lincoln.

"I don't deserve to be a father." said Lynn Sr. sadly.

Lincoln thought for a moment.

"Dad, you remember the time we where on _Legend of the Hidden Temple_ together?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course. That was great." answered Lynn Sr.

"Did we win?" asked Lincoln.

"No. We lost." answered Lynn Sr.

"But, we had fun." noted Lincoln.

"Yeah we did." agreed Lynn Sr.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but the important thing is letting go." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. let out a soft chuckle.

"How did I raise such a great son?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I have a great father." answered Lincoln.

The two shared a hug.

"I love you dad and I always will." said Lincoln.

The two broke their hug.

"I love you dad." said Lincoln.

"I love you son." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

Lincoln then left and the Loud children went to school. The kids got out at their stops while Lincoln was busy deep in thought. Lincoln finally arrived and saw Ronnie Anne waiting. Lincoln got out and quickly made his way over to Ronnie Anne. The two shared a kiss as soon as they arrived. Ronnie's baby bump was starting to show. Clyde walked over to them as they broke the kiss.

"Hey." said Lincoln and Ronnie in unison.

"It's good to have you back." said Clyde.

"Good to be back." said Lincoln.

"Hey, I kinda missed this dump." agreed Ronnie.

"Just so you know, kids are talking." warned Clyde.

"Figured." sighed Lincoln.

"Don't give a shit. Let they say what they want." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln saw a trio of familiar faces.

"Hey guys!" called Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" cried Liam.

Liam, Zach and Rusty ran over to the them.

"It's so good to see you again!" declared Liam.

"Hey. We missed you." agreed Zach.

"Are...the rumors true?" asked Rusty.

"Ronnie Anne is carrying my child." answered Lincoln.

The three all whistled.

"Lucky dog lost his virginity already." said Zach.

"I'd kill to just cope a feel." agreed Rusty.

"Fatherhood isn't gonna be easy." noted Lincoln.

"We got your back." said Clyde.

Liam, Zach and Rusty agreed with this sentiment.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln.

The bell suddenly rang.

"We're gonna be late!" exclaimed Lincoln.

* * *

The six ran inside and managed to reach their classes on time. The first half of the day was fine with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both managing to focus. Both noticed other kids whispering and decided to ignore it. Finally, lunch time came and Ronnie Anne was grateful. Her and Lincoln'd child was craving food. Ronnie's feet hurt so Lincoln decided to get lunch for both of them. As soon as Ronnie Anne sat a familiar (albeit unwanted) person approached.

"Well...look who it is." said Chandler.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I want to say hello." answered Chandler.

"Well you just did so beat it." replied Ronnie Anne.

Chandler feigned hurt.

"It's been so long and I just wanted to see you again." said Chandler.

"I'm not buying it." said Ronnie Anne.

Chandler chuckled.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised..." began Chandler.

Chandler smirked and licked his lips.

"From a slut!" exclaimed Chandler.

Other students began chuckling.

"Is Lincoln the only guy you've banged or are you will to bang other guys?" asked Chandler.

More kids began laughing.

"Oh, wait a second." said Chandler.

Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"I'll give you five for a good time!" cried Chandler.

Ronnie Anne jumped to his feet angrily.

"That's it! I'm punching your face in!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Before anything could happen, Lincoln intervened.

"Ronnie, if you get into a fight then you might hurt the baby. I'll handle this." said Lincoln.

"Awe, the little loser is gonna defend this..." began Chandler.

Before Chandler could finish, Lincoln punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever say those things about Ronnie Anne again!" declared Lincoln.

* * *

Teachers intervened and this moment. Chandler was taken to the nurse's office with a broken nose gushing blood. Lincoln got detention, but his parents decided not to ground him understanding the situation. His sisters all praised him for standing up for Ronnie. Months eventually passed by. One day, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where seated on the couch at the Santiago residence. By this time, Ronnie was nine months pregnant and the baby was due any day now.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lincoln.

"I can't wait to be over this." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, my mom had to go through this eleven times." noted Lincoln.

"I bet Lily had enough room to walk out." joked Ronnie Anne.

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Thanks." said Ronnie Anne.

"For what?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Making me come home." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Oh." replied Lincoln understanding.

"We never should have left." stated Ronnie Anne sadly.

"The two of us where in a tight spot." shrugged Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne grabbed her stomach feeling a contraction.

"It seemed like the right move at the time." added Lincoln.

"Yeah." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Besides, we where young and passions where running high." noted Lincoln.

"I couldn't have gotten knocked up by someone better." said Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"Freaking contractions." groaned Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln suddenly realized his hand was wet.

"Ronnie, did you pee yourself?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm not a baby!" declared Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

Ronnie Anne suddenly realized her shorts where wet.

"I think my water broke." gasped Ronnie Anne.

"We gotta get to the hospital!" exclaimed Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne departed for the hospital in a taxi. Lincoln called his family with his cellphone from the cab. Once inside, Ronnie Anne was rushed to the maternity ward with Lincoln right beside her side. Maria Santiago was present in the delivering room. The Loud family arrived and Lisa went inside to aid in the delivery. Lori, Bobby and Leni arrived from college for the moment. Hours passed as everyone waited. Lori, Bobby and Leni where talking to themselves about how they where gonna spoil the child. Luna and Luan where talking about how much fun it would be being aunts. Lana and Lola where sitting down and impatiently. Lucy was thinking of a poem while Lynn Jr. paced back and forth. Rita had helped Lily to the bathroom while Lynn Sr. went to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Lincoln popped out.

"Who wants to see your new nephew?" asked Lincoln.

"Nephew?!" asked Lola amazed.

"Yup." confirmed Lincoln.

"Man, you where way off." noted Lana.

Rita, Lily and Lynn Sr. arrived. Everyone then went into the room. Ronnie Anne was holding her baby boy.

"She was excellent during her delivery." noted Maria.

"Indeed. The delivery was not smooth without any complications." agreed Lisa.

"He's so cute!" declared Lola.

"I can't wait to play in the mud!" exclaimed Lana.

"No way! He's gonna be a proper prince!" cried Lola.

"Uh uh!" declared Lana.

"Guys...be quiet." said Lori.

"Sorry." replied the twins.

"I wouldn't have them any other way." replied Lincoln.

"Can we hold him?" asked Lori.

"Sure." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne handed the baby to Lori.

"He's literally adorable." cooed Lori.

"Totes cute." agreed Leni.

"My little _sobrino_." said Bobby.

Lori passed the baby to Luna.

"What a rockin' little guy." said Luna.

"Can't wait for the laughs we're gonna share." said Luan.

Lucy looked at her little nephew.

"He's perfect." said Lucy.

Lori passed the baby to Lynn Jr.

"Hey little guy. I'm guy you're here. I wouldn't have it any other way." said Lynn Jr. gently.

"Was I that cute as a baby?" asked Lily.

"Yup." answered Rita.

Lynn Jr. passed the baby to her mother.

"He's so precious." cooed Rita.

"I'm so glad he's our." said Lynn Sr.

The door opened and a man in a tracksuit entered the room.

"Oh good. This is the right room." said Rob relieved.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I called him. After how much he helped us, I thought he'd want to be here." answered Lincoln.

"Thank you for protecting our children." said Rita.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." agreed Lynn Sr.

"Oh, I managed to talk to Tom and he's in rehab." revealed Rob/.

"That's great." said Lincoln pleased.

"How'd you do it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I sat him down and talked to him. It worked." answered Rob.

Rob looked at the baby.

"He's great." said Rob.

"So, are we gonna call him "the baby" or we gonna give him a name?" asked Lori.

Rita passed the baby to Ronnie Anne.

"We got that figured out." answered Lincoln.

"Welcome to the world...Lorenzo." said Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That is the end of this story and I again want to thank everyone for making this such a success. I chose "Lorenzo" because its a masculine name that starts with 'L' and has seven words just like Lincoln. I don't plan to write a sequel right now, but I may do that in the future. Right away; I'm planning to right stories for Margo, Carol Pingrey and Maggie. However, in two days my next story is going up which stars Luna. I hope you all check it out. Thanks and please review.


End file.
